Somebody Save Me
by DAgron01
Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Rory travel back in time because someone unexpected needed their help.  Can they accomplish what they were sent there to do?  It could mean the difference between life and death if they are unsuccessful.  Spoilers through 3X08
1. Prologue

Harmony, Sugar, and Rory travel back in time because someone unexpected needed their help. Can they accomplish what they were sent there to do? It could mean the difference between life and death if they are unsuccessful. Pairings Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Sugar/Harmony

Drama/Romance/Mystery/Humor with a little Sci-Fi.

Spoilers through "Hold on to Sixteen"

**A/N: This isn't simply me jumping on the back to the future bandwagon, but a story I really want to tell so I hope you take the time to read it. It isn't much sci-fi, it's actually more my version of an epic romance. At love across time. I hope you like it.**

**A special thanks to riverkirby :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, NYADA or Yale. I also don't own the idea of the time traveling kids or that they are the future kids of Klaine, Brittana or Faberry.**

**Somebody Save Me**

**Prologue**

_Quinn,_

_ I know what I'm about to tell you might sound crazy, but please you have to listen to me. Things can change. I know you understand what I'm talking about and I know you know who I am, so please just stop fighting your feelings for Rachel. You don't have to fight it anymore, things will be different. I have a plan and I will tell you more in detail when you're ready, but for now just make it up to Rachel. Anyway you can. And I'll fix the rest, I promise. _

Quinn read the letter and shook her head trying to understand what was happening. The letter sounded like nonsense at first, but there was one thing the blonde couldn't shake: it was written in her handwriting.

She folded the letter with a sigh. After nearly going off the deep end with the whole Beth thing, how the hell was she going to make things right with Rachel? All she knew was that she had to try.

"Well, my suspension is officially over. It'll still be on my  
>transcript, though. I'm just hoping that the admissions department at NYADA<br>see it as a sign of my artistic, rebellious attitude." Rachel said as she approached Quinn in the secretary's office.

Quinn smiled at her, holding back the urge to say that of course she would get into NYADA and she would also get every other dream she ever wanted. Instead all she said was, "Good luck with that."

Rachel suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Are you going to go tell Figgins about Shelby? Because I still think it's a really terrible idea."

"I came here to talk to you actually. To tell you I'm not going to tell." Quinn said with a hopeful twinkle in her eye.

"Why?"

"Because I love Beth and I don't want to ruin her life. I wanted to thank you actually."

"For what?"

"For keeping me from doing something stupid. Something I would have regretted my entire life."

Rachel smiled shyly. "We're kind of friends huh?"

Quinn couldn't help smiling. That was easier than she thought. However, she was dying to say that they were destined to be so much more than that. "Kind of." Is what she settled on saying before taking a seat to prolong the conversation. "What do you think about Yale?"

"Oh no no. I had my sights set on NYADA."

"No, for me. I'm not the singer that you and Kurt are but Yale has an  
>amazing drama program and I really do like to perform."<p>

"Yeah!"

Rachel didn't say anything about the sudden change in behavior or that now Quinn was no longer punishing herself by staying a Lima loser. In fact, the brunette seemed happy with Quinn's change in plans. And the blonde had to admit that only being a few hours away from Rachel after graduation was a good thing.

"I certainly would nail all the parts where the girl has to cry." Quinn said slightly mocking herself, though she felt okay about doing so. She felt so comfortable talking to Rachel. Especially since she got the brunette to laugh.

"No I think it's a great idea! I'm especially since you won't have me to compete with. ...You're a lot better than you know."

Quinn's heart nearly stopped beating. That was the second time Rachel said something so amazing to her, the first being at Prom. She really wanted to say that it was Rachel who made her better, but now was not the time. She was, however, finally allowing herself to hope for the future that she always wanted.

"Well…I'll see you at glee club." Before she let hope carry her away, she stood to leave.

"Wait, w-where are you going?" Rachel stood too and Quinn had to smile at the girl's enthusiasm.

"There's a couple people I need to talk to."

"Ok well, I don't know if you need help with your Yale application…"

"Not with the Yale application but um, there is something you could do  
>for me." She didn't need help with Yale, she knew she'd get in but she did hope that the girl was serious about their newfound friendship. She was doing what she was told to do in the letter; she only hoped that the letter was true. She hoped that things would be fixed and she could finally have it all.<p>

**6 years in the future**

Quinn had been in a deep depression for the last several months, ever since Rachel's death. It had been additionally difficult trying to raise their daughter on her own, a daughter that even at a year old reminded her so much of her wife.

Rachel had rushed to the hospital when Quinn called saying she was in labor, but the brunette never made it there to see her daughter. And Quinn never saw her again. A taxi driver ran a red light and killed the diva on impact. Quinn never forgave herself and as much as she hated to admit it, she never forgave Harmony.

Brittany offered her a new hope when she finished building her time machine, sure Quinn had her doubts (it was Brittany after all) but she would do anything to get the chance to see Rachel again.

She had to stop time traveling though, because she realized that whenever she went back in time that the 'other' Quinn went to the future. Apparently, they couldn't both be in the same place at once so they had to switch places. And wherever one was at the time that is where the other one was sent. Which is why she got stuck having to make out with Finn a couple times. At least she broke the last make out session up with the excuse of praying. The first few times she went back, however, she was so angry at the boy for not being Rachel that she sort of lost it (earning herself the nickname "scary Quinn").

A few times she went back and was unable to bring herself to talk to Rachel when she did see her, instead she found herself sneaking a peek at her or just openly staring at the girl while they were in glee together.

She only found out about the switching thing recently, when she found her old journals. Apparently, going to the future messed up the 'other' Quinn. She would be forced to see a baby that she knew was hers, and she would go into a home filled with happy pictures of her and Rachel and could see how in love they were. It broke the blonde's heart that Rachel was no longer alive to share that life with her, even if she were in the future just a few minutes or hours at the most.

According to the journals, the first time 'that' Quinn returned to her correct timeline (sophomore year), she didn't even know the diva yet. So she tried to get to know the woman she knew she would have a child with. She found Rachel's myspace videos and fell in love with the girl's voice. 

The more she was thrust into the future the more it got to her. She was determined not to let the girl die. And the only way she knew to do that was to stay away from the girl in her 'real life'; maybe if she changed their future together she would save the girl's life. But Finn had to join glee, and she ended up not being able to stay away.

She eventually tried to just make the girl hate her, but Rachel was too perfect. Every time she forgave Quinn or did something nice, Quinn found herself falling for the girl. Then the whole Beth scandal happened and it almost ruined her. Sure it was hard to give up her baby, but it was worse knowing that she had a baby in the future with Rachel and that she had to choose between having a daughter and saving the diva's life. 

Part of her wanted to get swept away again, to hold her little Harmony in her arms and stay in a house that once belonged to two people so desperately in love. The other part knew that if she did, she may never be okay again. When she failed to make Rachel hate her, she tried to force herself to stay in Lima far away from the brunette who little by little was stealing her heart. She would be what she always despised, a Lima loser, if it meant that Rachel could have her dreams and her life.

That was where Quinn had to stop reading her old journals. She was causing too much havoc. She hated what she had been turning herself into. But the thing she learned from reading her old musings was that the past could be changed. And if the past could be changed, that meant that maybe the future could as well.

She waited patiently for Brittany to make adjustments to her time machine. Quinn knew that she could no longer travel back in time. She knew that she had already messed up too much and she wasn't about to jeopardize her future with Rachel by visiting the brunette in the past.

She waited for almost 16 years. Brittany had modified the machine to be able to keep the time traveler wherever they went for an extended period of time. Months, maybe a year. A school year was all she needed. She had to get herself and Rachel together, and she had to get a few messages back to them that would save Rachel's life in the future. She worked hard to set everything up. Writing letters, detailing aspects that she knew she had to in order for anyone to believe them. She made contacts when she had originally traveled; the professors that helped Brittany create the machine. She knew her plan was foolproof so long as her past self was not as stubborn as she knew she could be. She needed to make her believe, to understand. She needed her to know that they could all have everything they wanted.

The last part of her plan involved her very own daughter. Harmony was 16, a sophomore, and so much like Rachel it was hard not to love her. They had a rocky time of it in the past 16 years, but Quinn couldn't hate someone who was so much a part of Rachel. It took all of three sentences to convince Harmony to go back in time. "Brittany invented a time machine. Would you like to go back in time and meet your Mom? You can help me save her life so we can have her back."

Harmony was all set to go; she had the stack of letters Quinn gave her and her red hat that belonged to Rachel. She wore that thing religiously. She also had some fake transcripts so she could get enrolled in school. Sugar Pierce-Lopez was set to go with her. And how could Quinn turn down the extra help? Especially since Sugar was Harmony's Rachel. Besides, Quinn already had planned on something like that happening that's why she made two contacts back then.

But Rory Hummel-Anderson also wanted to go along. He had a few things of his own to fix, Kurt and Blaine were in the midst of a divorce that should not have been happening. Quinn knew it'd be harder to get him a cover story, but lucky for him he was a great actor with an impeccable Irish accent. She wrote a few extra letters making the boy an exchange student with a letter to that timeline's Brittany telling her that the time machine worked and that Rory must live with her for the school year. She hoped the blonde listened. She may have mentioned something about him being a leprechaun, but figured that'd stop the girl from thinking too much on the previous subject of time traveling.

As she watched the three teenagers disappear into the past, giving them one last instruction. "You are not to do anything or acknowledge who you are until the right time. And you will know, because the teenage version of me will come to you. Give her the first letter at Sectional's. And the rest after that, if they are still necessary."

She sighed and said a silent prayer hoping that they could fix things. Hoping that within a year's time things will have changed and she will have Rachel back.

**A/N: Let me know what you think and if I should continue! Thanks. The underlined parts were the descriptions of the journals and the 'past' Quinn trying to deal with the future swap and not really understanding what was happening. I hope things weren't too confusing, it will focus on one timeline from now on as they try to stop the future from happening and I plan on explaining things better. So if you have any questions or concerns ask them, and I will address them in the story if necessary.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The response has been great guys, thank so much! It seems you are as intrigued as me with the idea of the kids from the future :) Hope I do the story justice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Lima Bean, Yale or NYADA**

After Sectionals, Rory, Sugar and Harmony met up at Harmony's house. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together since they arrived in September. They had been too busy setting up their new identities. Harmony was pacing back and forth in her living room, ranting as Sugar and Rory listened patiently.

"She didn't even perform! I came back in time to meet her and hoped I could see her doing what Ma always said she did best and I didn't even get to see her perform!" She looked pointedly at her friends. "She cheated! I still don't understand it, that wasn't supposed to happen! Us being here is changing things. We were supposed to change the future not their present." She nearly stomped her foot but settled for a pout before collapsing on the couch and allowing Sugar to wrap her arms around her.

"We are changing things, but isn't that what we wanted? I mean, who cares as long as it saves her life in the end? Right?" Rory asked with compassion.

"And Harmony, she made a mistake but she did it out of loyalty to a friend. Either one of us would have done the same. It doesn't make her a bad person." Sugar tried to comfort her girlfriend as she held her closer.

Harmony sighed. "It's just, I always heard so many stories about how amazing she is and how perfect and…"

Sugar smiled, kissed the top of Harmony's head and replied. "She is a great person, everyone in glee adores her. You should transfer to McKinley and get to know her."

Harmony sat up quickly, looking hopefully into Sugar's eyes. "Could I? I thought we had to wait?"

"We gave Quinn her first letter, and she and Rachel seemed friendly when we were singing in the auditorium earlier." Rory offered.

"Let's just give Quinn another letter, push things a little faster." Sugar suggested.

"How?" Harmony asked with a raised eyebrow that looked eerily like Quinn's.

"I'll drop it in Quinn's mailbox on my way home tonight." Rory said with a smile. "And Puck's having a New Year's Eve party, so we have to get you into our group before then so you can join us."

"Rachel's birthday is next week; I want to spend time with her…somehow." Harmony said, sadness lacing her words.

"I'll have to find a way to get the glee kids to throw a party; we can work to get Quinn and Rachel closer...which means we also have to find a way to break Finn and Rachel up." Sugar said excitedly, she always loved scheming which she knew she inherited from her Mami Santana.

She was good at scheming too, she leaked the information about Santana being a lesbian so her Mami would finally be out and proud and she and her Mom Brittany could be happy and together. She also hoped that in doing so, she'd break up Finn and Rachel but Finn stepped up and actually made Santana feel better so she had some more planning to do.

From Brittany she inherited her love of parties, and so she was going to help plan Rachel's 18th birthday party. First she had to become best friends with the girl, should be easy enough right?

**0000000000000000000000**

The next day in school, Quinn approached Rachel at her locker. "Morning Rach!"

The brunette looked at the blonde and smiled brightly. "Good morning Quinn!"

"So, I was wondering…since we're sort of friends." She said with a smile. "Wanna grab some coffee after glee today?"

"I'd love to, Quinn."

Quinn stayed standing in front of Rachel, unable to will herself to leave.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked with concern as she leaned forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The blonde snapped out of her own thoughts and smiled at the brunette. She rested her hand on top of Rachel's. "I'm fine, Rachel."

"How's the Yale application going?"

"Already sent it in."

Rachel nodded. "And you're nervous? You shouldn't be, you're very smart and I'm sure whatever you wrote in your essay will show that you have been through adversity and came out better on the other side."

Quinn felt a tug at her heart; she forced a smile even though all she wanted to do was confess her soul to the brunette. Rachel must have been able to sense Quinn's internal struggle.

"I'm going to hug you now, okay?" Rachel asked in a soft tone, Quinn only nodded before Rachel's arms wrapped around her.

Quinn took a deep, shaky breath as Rachel's arms encompassed her waist. They felt stronger than they looked, and having the brunette hold her felt perfect. She inhaled the scent of the girl's shampoo but tried not to seem too creepy about it. Finally, before Rachel could pull away, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck and pulled her closer.

Rory and Sugar noticed the embrace from down the hall. They took a photo with their phones and the girl shot Harmony a text with the picture attached.

Quinn sat next to Rachel in glee as they chatted about their upcoming plans. Sugar listened intently as the two girls in front of her discussed going to the Lima Bean. After glee, Sugar approached Rachel. Quinn stayed behind to listen to the interaction.

"Rachel, now that we're in glee together I was hoping that you could give me some singing lessons?"

Rachel beamed at Sugar's enthusiasm to better herself. "Of course! We can focus on practicing during the break, if you're free."

"Sounds great, I'll give you my number." Sugar replied as she and Rachel exchanged cell phone numbers.

Sugar happily skipped out of the room, Rachel smiled before going to retrieve her book bag and sheet music. But when she turned around, she saw that Quinn was still in the room.

"Oh, Quinn! You didn't have to stay behind. We could have met there."

"I thought we decided on you riding with me?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel's whole face lit up. Quinn grinned in response. The blonde grabbed Rachel's book bag and threw it over her own shoulder. "I got this, so you lead the way."

Rachel walked out of the room, as Quinn followed behind. They stopped by their lockers and grabbed their books. Then Quinn led the brunette out to her car. She was still carrying Rachel's stuff, so she set everything in the backseat before opening the door for Rachel.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiled as she climbed into the car; Quinn hurried around to the other side.

The blonde shifted into drive and drove out of the parking lot. Rachel broke the silence immediately. "I always wondered what it'd be like to be friends with you."

Quinn smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, I always wanted us to be friends, in case you forgot I offered you my friendship several times…and don't even apologize Quinn, it's all been forgiven."

"Why?"

"Why did I forgive you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You forgave me because you're you, and you're amazing. I was wondering why you wanted to be my friend."

Rachel ducked her head shyly, and then looked out the window. "You always seemed regal."

Quinn chuckled sardonically. "High school royalty. You were being shallow…"

"No."

Quinn glanced at Rachel, the brunette refused to meet her eyes. She sighed. "Well, I guess I have been called the Ice Queen."

Rachel turned toward Quinn quickly, resting her hand on the blonde's. "It wasn't that either. I never saw you as an Ice Queen. You aren't heartless Quinn, I always figured that you felt too much and you were just trying to protect yourself."

Quinn swallowed thickly, blinking her eyes because tears were threatening to fall. She refused to look at the brunette.

"I just thought that maybe I could be the one to displace that mask of yours." Rachel said quietly as she turned back toward the window.

The rest of the drive was in silence, but Rachel's hand never moved from atop Quinn's. And the blonde was reveling in the touch.

When they got to their destination, Quinn opened the door for Rachel and took her hand to help her out of the car. It was completely unnecessary to do so, but neither girl said anything about it. Quinn also held the door of the Lima Bean open for Rachel, the brunette smiled shyly. Once they were inside, Quinn dismissed herself to go to the bathroom. She needed to regroup. The drive there had been intense, at least for her. She was taking deep breaths.

After giving herself a peptalk, she walked back out of the bathroom and looked for Rachel. The brunette was sitting at a table and waved her over.

"I got you a caramel latte, with whip cream and cinnamon." Rachel said as she slid the drink across the table. "You ordered it before when we were all here together a while back."

Quinn looked into Rachel's warm, brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Did I remember wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Quinn shook her head, and grabbed the drink. "No, this is perfect." She replied before taking a drink to reassure the girl.

"Wait…Quinn, that's hot!" Rachel tried to warn the blonde, but it was too late.

Quinn's eyes widened as she sat the drink down quickly. Her mouth was on fire. She swallowed several times, but it didn't help at all.

Rachel had leapt from her seat and approached the counter to order milk and some ice water. She brought them back to Quinn.

"I heard that milk helps with soothing, though this is soy so I don't know if that affects the outcome, so if you prefer the water I brought that too, though I suggest you at least try the milk first."

Quinn nodded as she took the milk and sipped on it. It seemed to help a little, so she gulped it. She chugged the entire glass to Rachel's amusement. The brunette tilted her head and watched as Quinn swallowed the remaining mouthful.

"I feel like an idiot." Quinn choked out. The milk took away the severity of the burn but her mouth still hurt so much.

Rachel shook her head with a smile. "You're not an idiot Quinn."

The petite diva sat down again, looking compassionately across the table at the blonde. "Did the milk help at all?"

Quinn grinned and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Quinn spoke again. "So, you're giving Sugar singing lessons?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you even think it'd help?"

"Practice always helps Quinn, you have improved so much since you first joined glee." Rachel's face morphed into an unreadable expression before she rushed to continue. "I am so sorry, that was meant as a compliment. I hope you don't take offense…"

Quinn reached across the table and grabbed the brunette's hands in her own. "I understood what you meant, Rach. And I'm not offended." She smiled. "So you think I'm improving?"

"Oh, Quinn! I love your voice, when we sang our duet together, it was beautiful." Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's smirk. "And not just because I was singing too."

Quinn laughed, causing the brunette to smile brightly. "I like the sound of your laugh; I hope to hear it more often. I really am glad you seem to be happier now Quinn."

The laughing stopped, but Quinn's smile was still on her face. The blonde watched Rachel intently. She was silent while she let the brunette continue. "Have I told you how proud I am of your performance at Sectional's? You all stepped up and it was really spectacular."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she studied the brunette. Then she finally broke her silence. "You actually sound sincere."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I'm sincere. People see you a certain way Quinn, and people see me a certain way too. I'm not as selfish as everyone thinks I am. You are all my friends and although I would have loved to be up there with you, I was proud of how amazing the performance was."

"I don't think you're selfish…all the time." She added with a smirk, causing the brunette to crack a smile.

They stopped talking as they enjoyed a comfortable silence; Rachel was sipping at her drink while Quinn stuck to the ice water. They were startled by the arrival of someone stopping next to their table. "Hello?" The unfamiliar voice sounded nervous.

Rachel and Quinn both glanced up at the intruder. "Harmony?" Rachel greeted warily when she saw the girl standing in front of them.

Quinn's eyes went wide. "H-H-Harmony?"

"Quinn, this is Harmony. I'm sure you recognize her from Sectionals." She turned toward the standing brunette again. "Which you were fantastic at by the way. You are really talented."

Harmony smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

Rachel slid over in her booth. "Would you like to join us?"

Harmony was sitting beside Rachel instantly. She never took her eyes off the brunette; likewise Quinn never took her eyes off of Harmony.

"I was hoping to have competed against you directly." Harmony said to Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath. As she released it slowly, she spoke. "I made a few mistakes, for which I was rightfully punished."

Harmony grinned at the answer, and nodded in understanding. She turned her attention on Quinn only to lock eyes with the intensity of her hazel gaze. "You were great up there."

Quinn nodded with a smile. "Thank you. So were you." She finally turned toward Rachel briefly before her eyes settled back on Harmony's. "How do you and Rachel know each other?"

"We met at the NYADA mixer at the beginning of the year." Harmony answered easily.

"Actually, her performance at said mixer caused Kurt and I to have a mini meltdown in my car."

Harmony and Quinn both snapped their eyes toward the brunette. "What?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged. "You guys were so amazing…_you_ were so amazing." She shifted uncomfortably. "It made us realize for the first time that we might not be as good as we thought we were. We are good for Lima but were worried that we weren't good enough for anything outside of Lima. That's why we became obsessed with the play and running for president. We thought we needed something better to offer than just our voices."

Harmony's words died in her throat as her breathing became labored. Quinn recovered a bit more quickly. "Rachel Barbara Berry! You are more than enough…and talented enough to succeed outside of Lima. I thought I told you that you don't belong here."

Rachel giggled uncomfortably. "I assumed that was your way of pushing me away so that you could have Finn."

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did." Quinn smiled slyly, catching the look on Harmony's face. She frowned. "Are you okay?"

Harmony peeled her eyes away from Rachel and looked at Quinn. "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" Quinn repeated.

"Yeah, it's just…" She turned back to Rachel. "That's why? Everything you've done this year…it's because of me?"

Rachel nodded briefly. "I guess you could say that."

Harmony shook away any negative thoughts that had lingered as she realized why Rachel was different than the stories she always heard. She looked from Rachel to Quinn and back again. "I actually should get going. It was nice talking to you, Rachel…Quinn."

Rachel leaned forward as Harmony climbed out of the booth. "But, I hope I didn't scare you away."

Harmony laughed out loud, tears stinging her eyes. "Absolutely not. I just have somewhere I need to be."

"Harmony, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asked as she stood up.

"Oh, um…sure."

They walked away from the table. "How the hell are you here? I'm not crazy right, but you…you're…"

Harmony studied her. "You're not crazy, Quinn. I am who you think I am."

"Then…how?"

"You…well, the you I know…found out a way that maybe we can stop Rachel from dying in the future. We came back to help you."

"We?"

Harmony smiled. "I'll explain it all later, how about I stop over tonight and we can talk?"

"But you think it's possible? I mean, it has to be because you're here."

"We've already changed so much, look what I made Rachel do. She would never have cheated otherwise."

Quinn nodded.

"I'll see you later." Harmony replied with one last glance at Rachel before she started to walk away. She stopped and turned back toward Quinn. "How did you know?"

"The name could have been a coincidence, but I'd always remember your eyes." The blonde said with an almost proud looking smile. Harmony barely smiled in return as she nodded and walked away.

Quinn returned to where Rachel was sitting.

"Is she really, okay Quinn? Because she left so quickly."

"She's fine Rachel." Quinn said sitting back down.

"She's different than I thought she'd be." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

A blonde eyebrow rose. "How so?"

"She talented, like really talented, and when I first met her I thought she was scary. Intimidating even. Like you actually." Rachel smirked.

"Haha."

"But she's actually quite nice."

Quinn smiled. She could tell by the idol worship in Harmony's eyes that the girl loved the idea of Rachel. She vowed right then that Harmony would get to actually know the girl rather than the image of her. And she hoped that Harmony was right and they could save Rachel, because the more she was allowing herself to know the brunette the more she was sincerely falling for her. She sighed as she shook her head slightly. Things were bound to get interesting…

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this. There is going to be a lot going on, but I need to fit all the pieces together first so it may seem slow. What'd you think about Harmony properly meeting Rachel? And now Quinn knows! What will she do when she finds out who Rory and Sugar really are? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Chapter 2**

_Quinn,_

_ If you're reading this, you still aren't convinced. I don't know how else to convince you other than telling you that I am sorry. Every time I went back, I didn't know that you were sent here, and how greatly that affected you. But when I learned what was happening, I stopped going back there. For you, for us. I didn't realize that I was changing things, but now that I know that it's possible I want us to change what happens to Rachel. I know why you stayed away from her, and honestly, I don't blame you. But we can change it, and since I can't help you I have sent you someone else to help. _

_Don't make the same mistakes with her that I did. She's amazing and perfect and she is so much like Rachel it drives me crazy sometimes. Work together and fix things for all of us, give her the chance to have a real family. I told Harmony when she went back that if she was successful she wouldn't remember anything because she would basically cease to exist. The way she is anyway. Honestly, I don't think she heard anything beyond the fact that she'd see Rachel. So, I may never get the chance to properly apologize, but if you are successful and we get to keep Rachel, Harmony will have both of us and she will be happy and she deserves that._

Quinn let out a slow and shaky breath when she read the letter with the very familiar writing. The letter was in her mailbox when she got home from her 'date' with Rachel. She smiled to herself at the memory. She had a wonderful time with the brunette and looked forward to spending even more time with her.

As she re-read the letter, she remembered coming face to face with Harmony for the first time. The way the girl looked at her, it was unnerving. And upon reading the letter she wondered what kind of life Harmony had in the future and hoped she could fix whatever was wrong between her future self and her daughter.

The ringing of the doorbell brought her from her thoughts. She walked to the front door and opened it, her eyes going wide at the sight of Harmony, Sugar and Rory standing in front of her.

As she led them into the living room, Harmony explained who the other two really were. Quinn shook her head trying to process things before laughing hysterically.

Sugar turned toward Harmony and said. "Wow, she has finally completely lost it."

Harmony watched Quinn carefully. She was concerned for the blonde. "Quinn?"

Quinn finally calmed down and looked toward Sugar. "It's so totally obvious you're Brittany's daughter." She smiled. "And the snarky comments you make, it's not Asperger's is it? It just screams Santana to me."

Sugar smiled brightly. "Do you know how hard it has been to fake having Asperger's? It's like I have to apologize because I don't want to offend any of you, but you all are pretty dense sometimes."

"And to think that when you asked Rachel for singing lessons, I almost got jealous of you." Quinn smiled.

"Hey, I could have a legitimate chance with her!"

"What?" Harmony huffed.

"Sorry baby, but seriously your moms are hot." Sugar shrugged unapologetically.

Harmony rolled her eyes and smirked. "Like your moms aren't hot."

"Okay, can we please not talk about this? It is really disturbing actually." Quinn said pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes tightly.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Quinn turned her attention on Rory. "So how are you Irish?"

"I'm not; it's just the character I'm playing." He replied, dropping the accent.

Her eyes widened. "That is…impressive."

"Thank you."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you're Kurt and Blaine's son, why the Finn Hudson hero worship?"

He smiled shyly before ducking his head. He spoke while his eyes remained glue to the floor. "I was too intimidated to talk to my dads at first, so I approached Finn. I figured it'd be easier to get into glee if I had someone on my side and Finn is my uncle after all."

Quinn grinned at Rory's explanation. "And Kurt defended you in dodgeball, I'm sure you're proud."

He brought his eyes back up to Quinn. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh god no, don't you dare do that." Quinn chastised.

"Sorry." He replied, cheeks flushed.

Sugar was bouncing in her seat waiting for the conversation to be over so they could get down to business. "So about Rachel's birthday, I wanna throw a big party and…"

Quinn looked at her. "I was planning on doing something with Rachel, I already asked her. Finn's out of town with his mom scouting some college this weekend…"

"On Rachel's birthday?" Harmony sounded outraged and almost diva-like.

"I know, right! I really need him out of the picture though, if I'm going to make some kind of move, so…"

"That is so romantic!" Sugar clapped her hands together. "Count us in, whatever you need. I am a very good meddler. Harmony and I can scheme with the best of them."

"Yeah, if you knew who are moms were…" Harmony smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

Quinn's breath hitched at the sight. She couldn't believe the resemblance between herself and the other girl. "Who's your dad? I mean, the donor. Do you know?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could help herself.

Harmony looked at her mom curiously. "An old friend of Rachel's, Jesse St. James."

"Fuck me."

Every eye in the room was trained on Quinn who flushed instantly. "Sorry, but what in the world possessed us to do that?"

"You always told me that…well, you know my version of you…Rachel wanted someone who was musically talented like her and had her dark hair, though she hoped I'd look like you."

Quinn nodded because that did sound like Rachel. She couldn't even stop the smirk that formed on her lips. Then her eyes went wide. "Please tell me it was just his sperm and I didn't have sex with the boy!"

Mortification crossed Harmony's face. Her eye's squeezed shut and her hands flew over her ears. "This is so not happening."

Sugar was laughing. Rory was humming to himself trying not to pay attention to the conversation.

They were interrupted when Quinn's phone buzzed with a new message. She saw Rachel's name light up the screen and smiled immediately.

**From Rachel: I had a wonderful afternoon with you Quinn, and look forward to this weekend. **

"It's Rachel isn't it?" Sugar asked when she noticed how peaceful and happy Quinn looked as soon as her phone buzzed.

Harmony heard Rachel's name, so she removed her hands from her ears and opened her eyes. She took in Quinn's appearance and smiled knowing how much Quinn cared about the brunette.

Quinn typed a message, completely oblivious to Sugar's question or the presence of the three teens.

**From Quinn: I had fun with you too, Rach, but next time I buy.**

** From Rachel: Is that an offer? Because I happen to be free tomorrow.**

** From Quinn: Tomorrow is perfect, but instead of coffee how about dinner?**

** From Rachel: Just say the word and I'm there**

As Quinn read Rachel's message, she smiled widely.

**From Quinn: I believe I already said the word**

** From Rachel: If you could see me now, you'd see that I am blushing. I am planning on dinner tomorrow, Quinn. Thank you. And see you tomorrow!**

** From Quinn: No, Rach, thank you! I look forward to tomorrow, see you.**

When Quinn put her phone away, she had a dopey smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"Awwww." Sugar said as she leaned into Harmony.

Sugar's response caused Quinn to look at her. "I think I have a date tomorrow…sort of." She said with a wispy voice.

"Well then, we gotta work overtime with our plan to break up Finchel."

Quinn groaned, because really that was the worst name ever. She idly wondered what people would call her and Rachel when they got together.

"We're not going to be too awful to him are we? Cause, he's my uncle and he's a really nice guy and…" Rory replied as she ran his fingers through his hair nervously before looking at Sugar and Harmony. "Because I have seen you two in action and it's like unholy."

Quinn cackled, drawing the teens' attention back to her. "Sorry, it's just that some people called Santana, Brittany and I the unholy trinity and it'd only make sense that our daughter's inherited that."

Harmony and Sugar beamed proudly while Rory shook his head. "I'm just saying that if we have to do it that we try not to break any hearts along the way. I don't want to be responsible for that."

Quinn smiled knowingly. "You and I both know what happens to Finn in the future, I'd say that whatever the girl's plan on doing is better than that."

Rory nodded gravely. The girls' smiles faltered slightly before they returned.

"I think that all we need to do is get Finn to dump Rachel so that she can crawl to her new best friend for comfort." Sugar suggested.

"So your idea is to break my mom's heart?" Harmony asked incredulously.

"Why don't you just tell Rachel who you are to her, that you guys are basically destined to be together?" Rory asked.

Quinn shook her head. "I want to know that her feelings for me are real and not that it's something she thinks she's destined to feel. I would always wonder if we were together for the wrong reasons otherwise."

Sugar's eyebrows furrowed. "But isn't the only reason you like her because you went to the future and realized you were supposed to?"

Quinn smiled gently but once again shook her head. "I care about Rachel because she reached out to me when I was pregnant even though I had previously been awful to her. I care about her because she told me that I was the prettiest girl she's ever seen but also that I was more than that. I fell for her because she approached me under the bleachers when I was surrounded by the skanks and she told me that she missed me. I think I love her because she always seems to reach out when I need it the most and just recently she stopped me from throwing my life away."

Harmony smiled proudly. This Quinn talked about Rachel the way her mother did. As she listened to her talk, she saw other differences though. This Quinn seemed happier, she was genuine. She was happy to know this Quinn who seemed to genuinely care about her and she seemed proud of her. She closed her eyes at the thought that this is the mother she should have had, or would have had if Rachel was still alive. Harmony never wanted to change the future more than she did right in that moment; she wanted to have this Quinn in her life forever.

**A/N: A few more clues, a few more questions and a lot of stuff coming up! I hope you're enjoying this ride. Up next, Quinn and Rachel have their 'date' while Rory, Harmony, and Sugar start plotting to 'dispose' of Finchel. Also, how will Quinn act in school now that she knows who Sugar and Rory are? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Chapter 3: **

The next day just before lunch, Rory approached Finn.

"Hey, Finn." Rory smiled as the tall boy acknowledged him with a smile of his own. "I was hoping you could tell me a little about this football game you play, I just realized that it was not the game I was thinking it was."

Finn looked confused but smiled anyway. "I would love to talk about football, but I think Rachel's waiting for me so we can have lunch together."

"No, she's in the choir room giving Sugar singing lessons."

Finn frowned. "Oh. I guess she needs the practice."

"So you'll tell me about football?"

"Yeah, sure." They started walking. "You don't think Rachel's cheating on me, do you?"

"With Sugar?" Rory asked sounding disbelieving.

"No, it's just…she canceled on tonight's date as well."

"Maybe she's mad you're missing her birthday."

Finn's eyes widened. "When's her birthday?"

Rory shook his head and stared at the boy incredulously. "Seriously Finn, if you are dating the girl maybe you should have paid a bit more attention. Perhaps, the two of you are just growing apart."

Finn nodded before looking back down at Rory. "Should I do something big for her birthday then, since I missed it?"

"I think that if it bothered her, she would have said something and you should just pretend like nothing happened."

Finn smiled, he liked the sound of that. Why pick a fight and get yelled at? Angry Rachel was as terrifying as Scary Quinn sometimes.

**000000000**

Sugar and Rachel had been practicing in the choir room. "You really are sounding much better, Sugar."

Sugar smiled. "How hard is it for you not to say that you think I suck?"

"I…ah…"

Sugar laughed. "It's okay, Rachel." She moved closer to the diva, and placed a hand on the girl's arm. "I feel like I am getting better, so thank you."

"You're welcome. And Sugar, I wanted to apologize for dismissing you earlier when you first wanted to join glee. It was wrong to keep people out, especially since glee has always been the place where everyone should belong."

Sugar took a deep breath, releasing it as she moved closer to Rachel. She tried to kiss the girl, but Rachel stepped away. "Sugar, I'm with Finn."

"You can do better than him, Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "Even so, it wouldn't be fair to cheat on him."

"Even so? Meaning you know that he isn't good enough for you? Then why settle?"

"I don't want to be alone." Rachel suddenly looked sad. "Look, I know he isn't the best boyfriend. He just bought me a dead pig for Christmas. Well, not dead yet I have to fatten it up before it can feed a family or something. Who gets a Jewish Vegan a pig for Christmas?"

Sugar laughed out loud at the audacity of it. Shaking her head, she replied. "Maybe he'll do better for your birthday."

"He won't even be in town for my birthday, not that he remembers it."

"So, is being disappointed by him all the time really better than being alone?"

Rachel smiled sadly before shrugging. Sugar stepped closer and reached out toward Rachel. Rachel stepped back again. "I can't, Sugar."

"If it's not really about Finn…is it because you're straight?" Sugar asked.

"I'm not straight, exactly. I mean, it's just…I believe in falling in love with the person not the gender."

"So you're bi."

"I don't subscribe to labels."

Sugar rolled her eyes. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Rachel grabbed her things and was out of the room quickly. So quickly, she nearly ran into Quinn.

"Whoa, slow down." The blonde smiled when she saw who nearly knocked her over.

"Sorry, Quinn." Rachel replied, looking distracted and a bit distraught.

Quinn reached out and grabbed Rachel's wrist, stopping the brunette's quick getaway. "What's wrong? Did Finn do something, because I'll kill him?"

Rachel smiled at the growl Quinn let out with her question. "No, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "Sugar was hitting on me."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious."

"She tried to kiss me."

"Oh, God!" Quinn groaned.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn's grasp. "I gotta go. I'll see you in glee?"

Quinn nodded absentmindedly as she watched Rachel walk away, then out of the corner of her eye she saw Sugar walk out of the choir room. She barreled into the girl, shoving her back into the empty room.

"What the hell were you thinking? Kissing Rachel? That is wrong on so many levels, not to mention you have a girlfriend."

"Relax Q." Sugar smirked.

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Fine, Auntie Q."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she snarled at the girl. "You're such a little…Santana."

"Look, Rory and I were enacting our plan. We're driving a wedge between the two. And as much as it may have been fun to kiss her…I did find out some good intel."

Quinn remained silent, scowl fully in place. Sugar shook her head with a smirk before continuing. "Rachel's not happy with Finn; she knows she's just settling. Besides, I found out that she's bi."

A small, hopeful smile appeared on the blonde's face. "So, I do have a chance."

"I'd say more than a good one. I just received a text from Rory telling me that Finn thinks Rachel's cheating on him because she canceled their date tonight. You know, in favor of you taking her to dinner."

Quinn smiled widely. "She told me she was free when I asked her."

"Well, she is now."

"She lied to Finn to go out with me." Quinn was smiling widely as she walked away.

**000000000000000000**

As soon as Rachel walked into glee, Sugar pulled her along to sit between her and Quinn, while Rory was sitting next to (and distracting) Finn.

Rachel turned toward the blonde. "I am so sorry for how I treated you after lunch; I had a lot on my mind."

Quinn smiled at the brunette. "It's no problem Rachel. Are we still on for tonight, though?"

"Yes, of course. That is if you still wanted to."

Quinn rested her hand over top of Rachel's. "I do."

Rachel looked down at their hands, blushing as she looked back at Quinn. "Okay. Tonight."

While they were in glee, Quinn was watching Sugar and Rory interact with each other and "their parents." She couldn't believe how she missed it before. Rory watched Kurt and Blaine with a sense of longing. And when Kurt did try to converse with the boy, Rory suddenly became shy. It was rather adorable to Quinn.

On the other hand, Sugar was friends with Brittany and Santana. Quinn briefly wondered if it had to do with them all being in the Troubletones together which made her wonder if starting that group was Sugar's plan to get to know her moms. It sounded almost brilliant, and Quinn didn't put it past the girl. After hearing about hers and Rory's little scheme today, she would never underestimate that girl again.

After glee, Quinn slowly gathered her things in hopes that she and Rachel would be left alone in the room. But Finn had the same idea.

"Rach, hey can we talk?" Finn said approaching the girls.

Rachel stood from her seat and walked toward Finn. "Sure, what is it?"

Quinn strained to hear, but tried to be subtle about her eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry about missing your birthday; I wanted to take you out to celebrate."

Rachel frowned at the boy. "You didn't miss my birthday…yet."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

Rachel huffed. "You bought me a dead pig for Christmas Finn."

"It isn't dead yet. I told you…"

"A pig, Finn."

Finn frowned, not understanding. "Look, it's not like you're eating it."

Rachel's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just because I'm not the one eating it doesn't mean that it doesn't go against my beliefs."

"But when I fed you meat on our date…you liked it." His mouth snapped shut when he realized his mistake and saw the fury in Rachel's brown eyes.

"You what? You told me it was fake meat."

"I panicked. I forgot you were vegan and…"

"You forgot?" Rachel performed a perfect diva storm out, leaving Finn standing in the middle of the choir room.

"You're an ass, Hudson." Quinn snarled as she grabbed Rachel's belongings along with her own and followed the diva out of the room.

"Rachel wait!" Quinn called, causing the brunette to stop instantly.

Quinn hurried up to her. As she handed the girl her stuff, she said. "You forgot these."

"Thanks, Quinn." She took the items and looked nervously at the girl. "You probably think I'm pathetic."

"Why?"

A look of surprise flashed across Rachel's face. "I thought for sure you'd tell me I overreacted."

"You most certainly did not. What he did was insensitive."

Rachel nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked when silence became stifling.

Rachel beamed. "You still want to?"

A blonde eyebrow quirked playfully. "You sound like you're still trying to ditch me."

Rachel's eyes widened comically as she stumbled over her words. "No! I…not…it wasn't my intention…I still…sorry."

"Could you please repeat that?" Quinn smiled.

Rachel playfully shoved the girl's shoulder as she smiled. "Funny, Quinn. You know, I am usually rather articulate."

"I believe the word you are looking for is actually loquacious." Quinn teased.

"Wow. Two jokes in a row. I think I like this side of you, Quinn."

"As opposed to all the others?"

"Actually, I like them all as well." Rachel blushed as soon as the words left her lips, but Quinn's eyes were shinning brightly. A large smile formed on the blonde's lips as she reached for the brunette's hand and led her to the parking lot. Rachel didn't protest, nor did she remove her hand from Quinn's.

Quinn opened the passenger side door for Rachel before grabbing the brunette's stuff and placing it in the backseat with her own. Then she hurried around to the other side and climbed in.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked as Quinn pulled out of the school parking lot.

"I thought I'd take you to a Tai place across town, it has the best vegan options."

Rachel looked at Quinn with an unreadable expression on her face before she shook her head and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. When they pulled into the restaurant, Quinn hurried around and opened the door for Rachel. She also held the door to the restaurant open as she allowed the brunette to walk inside first.

"Thank you for everything, Quinn. You've proven to be a true friend lately." Rachel smiled.

Quinn's smile nearly faltered, but she wasn't going to let one word get her down. With any luck (and lots of help from Rory, Sugar and Harmony) they wouldn't be just friends for long.

After ordering their food, they engaged in small talk. "I still appreciate you offering to spend my birthday with me, Quinn."

The blonde nodded happily. "You deserve to have a good time, Rachel."

"You know, I've never had a birthday party before. When I was little no one wanted to come to the house of two gay men, and I got so discouraged that I stopped having parties because nobody ever came."

The smile on Quinn's face completely vanished. "I wish I knew you back then, Rachel. Because I would have come."

"Quinn, you're dad wouldn't have allowed it."

"I would have snuck out." Quinn smirked.

Rachel chuckled.

"So Finn forgetting your birthday hurts even worse, huh?"

Rachel forced a smile. "You know, I should be used to it by now."

"No you shouldn't."

"You know, I'm the one that got him interested in college anyway. If it were up to him he'd join the army."

Quinn stared at Rachel in shock for a moment. "So, um…"

"I convinced him that there are great opportunities out there that didn't revolve around football. He's actually looking into schools that offer scholarships for the arts. His singing is respectable, though I hope they don't ask him to dance."

Quinn laughed out loud causing the diva to giggle. They were interrupted when their food came. After thanking their waiter and taking a few bites, they fell back into easy conversation.

They discussed random things like what they'll miss most about Lima. Or what they think their friends in glee will be doing twenty years from now (though it was unfair since Quinn already knew the answers). They even discussed hanging out while they were in college because they'd be living relatively close to each other for the next four years. Quinn liked to talk about the future, especially since it involved Rachel and with all hope she'd have a long life with the girl.

"Do you ever get the sense that things are changing?" Rachel asked, disrupting Quinn's thoughts.

"Of course they are, Rachel. We're growing up."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No, like maybe…I don't know, but it seems like things are different. Like things are the way they should be."

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. There was no way Rachel knew.

"I feel like…I don't know. Maybe it's my sixth sense. I am a bit psychic you know." Rachel smiled.

Quinn just nodded, unable to think of anything else to say. Unsure if she'd be able to speak even if she had the words.

Rachel reached across the table and took Quinn's hand in hers. "Quinn? Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Quinn quickly shook her head and focused on the brunette. She felt Rachel's hands around her own and smiled at the contact. "I'm fine. Just lost in my own world for a minute."

"Sorry, I have tried to limit my rambling but it seems like I will always be…loquacious as you so sweetly called it." Rachel replied with what Quinn could describe as a flirty tone.

"Rachel, I was listening to every word. That's what got me thinking."

"About?"

"How things are changing. And I was thinking about how things were changing between us."

Rachel noticed she was still holding Quinn's hand and pulled hers away. The blonde instantly regretted her own words and felt the coldness where Rachel's hand used to be.

"I'm glad we're friends Rachel. I was just wondering what things would have been like had we not hated each other for so long."

"I never hated you Quinn." Rachel frowned.

The blonde smiled. "Truthfully, I never hated you either."

Rachel looked up hesitantly. "But things would have been different had we been friends all this time instead of rivals."

Quinn nodded. "They would have been much different, I'm sure."

"Would you ever change it? If you could?"

Quinn smiled sadly. "I believe that I'm changing it now."

Rachel nodded in understanding. They were making strides to right the wrongs they did to each other, and she felt such a connection with Quinn. It had always been there, those moments when she felt closer to the blonde than anyone else on Earth. But just as quickly, those moments would be gone. She sighed.

**00000000000000**

After dinner, which went beautifully in Quinn's opinion, Quinn dropped Rachel off back at the school so she could retrieve her car. Then the blonde made a phone call. By the time she got to her house, Harmony pulled in the driveway.

The brunette followed Quinn in the house and into the living room.

"You sounded urgent." Harmony stated worriedly.

"Is there any way Rachel could know what's going on? I mean, it's too crazy for her to guess but what if someone told her?"

"None of us did. Did she say something?"

"She said that things were changing and that it seemed like this is the way things should be."

Harmony's mouth dropped open.

"I know, it's eerie right?" Quinn said.

Harmony shook her head. "Anyway, how was the date? And please no details."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Really? It was perfect okay, she's perfect. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Harmony smiled proudly. "So, Rory's plan is working?"

"Rory's plan?"

Harmony rolled her eyes and smirked. "He deemed the plan Sugar and I came up with as too vindictive, which Sugar and I are naturally going to use as a plan B if his falls through. So his plan is to make them both see that they are with the wrong people so that they break up mutually. Which is totally not as fun as destroying the boy."

Quinn's mouth was wide open but no words were coming out. After finally picking her jaw off the floor, she muttered. "You ramble like Rachel. But you are so like me it's scary."

Harmony laughed sardonically. Quinn shook her head, almost proudly. "Oh, tell Sugar that you guys can help me plan a surprise party for Rachel! She's never had a birthday party."

Harmony stopped laughing and turned serious. "Never?"

Quinn shook her head. "So, we have to make it count okay?"

Harmony nodded.

"You know, Rachel is making Finn look into colleges rather than join the army." Quinn said, once again changing the subject.

"It's all changing. That's good, Rory will be happy."

Quinn's brows furrowed together. "Why?"

"One of the reasons Blaine and Kurt fight is because of Kurt having to take care of Finn."

Quinn nodded in understanding. She knew enough about the future to know that when Finn joined the army he came back paralyzed. Kurt was taking care of Finn and Blaine gave up his dreams to help as well. It eventually led to resentment on top of the added stress on the two of them.

"So, we stop Finn from joining the army and maybe Kurt and Blaine will stay happy."

Harmony shrugged. "Kurt also has to leave Lima after graduation, because when he stayed for Blaine he resented it when he never got his dreams."

"Well, we'll make sure Rory stays on that task while the rest of us focus on ours. And Harmony, my letter said that if we succeed none of you will remember this."

Harmony's face dropped. "I know. You told me. Well, my you. I get that my entire childhood could be different and that I may not meet Sugar or we may not end up together now but…I wanted my family together. I want to be happy."

Quinn rushed toward the girl, but didn't feel comfortable enough to hug her. "Was I that awful to you?"

Harmony looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes. "No. You weren't really…anything. It felt like sometimes you'd look at me and wish it was her instead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do that okay. Just…let's just fix this."

Quinn nodded curtly. "For everyone's sake."

**A/N: The plot thickens! I hope you're still enjoying this. As always thank you for your support.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, thank you so much for your kind reviews. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**Also, for those waiting for updates on my other two stories, I plan on posting new chapters tomorrow.**

**Chapter 4**

Sugar approached Quinn at her locker. "Harmony told me we get to plan a surprise party for Rachel! I am so excited!" She announced clapping her hands together.

She looked decidedly more like Brittany today than Santana, which amused Quinn to no end. She smiled at the girl. "We can't get too carried away, but I want it to be perfect."

Sugar nodded. Then her face became serious. "She also told me about Finn." Sugar studied her intently, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "You chose him to try to save his life didn't you? All this time, fighting over him with Rachel."

Quinn nodded imperceptibly. "I figured if I had to stay away from Rachel to save her, I might as well make it worth it by saving Finn as well. Keeping him with me, here in Lima and out of the service."

Sugar smiled brightly. "You're not as selfish as people think you are."

Quinn rolled her eyes. That was such a Santana thing to say. "Sugar?"

"Huh?"

"Do you understand what it means? Changing the future?"

Sugar's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first before realization crossed her features. She nodded with a frown. "My mom, Brittany, she told me before I came back here. I know that things could change for me."

"You were the only one happy, it seems. Rory and Harmony have their own reasons to want things to change. But you…you could lose it all."

Sugar smiled. "You went through time for the girl you loved, Quinn. I'm just doing the same thing."

Quinn smiled in response. "You're doing it for Harmony?"

The brunette nodded. "I'd do anything for her, and she wanted this so bad."

Sadness overwhelmed Quinn's features. "But I could be getting my happy ending, and this could ruin yours. She won't remember this, neither of you will remember anything."

Hope appeared on the brunette's face. "That just means that we'll get to fall in love all over again, like you and Rachel."

Quinn couldn't contain the smile that spread across her lips. Her eyes sparkled with the hope that Sugar was filled with. "Falling in love…it truly is magical isn't it?"

Sugar rolled her eyes at the dopey expression on the blonde's face.

After a moment or two of silence, Quinn's eyes softened even more as she addressed the girl in front of her. "Where is Harmony living?"

Sugar's eyes widened just a little, Quinn hadn't noticed it. "You care about her." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement that was shocking in its simplicity. The brunette smiled. "You…the other Quinn, set everything up. Both Harmony and I are staying with some contacts she made while she was here. They were two of my mom's…Brittany's professors. They helped her create the time machine. They are the only other people who know the truth about everything."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully. "So how much of everything that's been happening this year was a plan?"

Sugar smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "You listen here Sugar…"

She was interrupted by the booming laughter of Sugar's voice echoing through the hallway. "Relax _Quinn._ Look, I wanted to guarantee myself a happy ending, so I had to get my parents together the way they did back then. Or in my timeline or whatever. They didn't get together until Mami…Santana came out of the closet. And this version of her was so damn stubborn." She paused with a smile when she could have sworn that Quinn was about to scold her for her language. Shaking her head, she continued. "She needed a bit of a push. I thought that if they were separated and forced to spend a lot of time alone together that they would get closer. And I sort of pushed her out of the closet."

Quinn regarded the girl incredulously. "That was you!"

Sugar nodded proudly. Realization drew across Quinn's face. "You really can sing can't you?"

Sugar nodded again. "I inherited Brittany's voice rather than the sultry voice I wish I could have had. But yes, I am adequate."

Quinn's eyebrow lifted. "Then I trust you won't be needing anymore singing lessons with Rachel."

Sugar grinned evilly. "Come on, you don't like the competition?"

"Eww. Just don't." Quinn nearly gagged at the thought.

Before Quinn could reprimand the girl anymore, Sugar smiled brightly. "You know, I really like this version of you a lot better than the other one. She had a stick permanently stuck up her…"

"Okay, I get it." Quinn growled, cutting her off.

Sugar giggled before wrapping Quinn in a warm hug. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked uneasily.

"You'll thank me later." Sugar chirped as she released her hold on the blonde and skipped away.

Quinn watched her bemused and completely dumbfounded.

"Since when did you and Sugar get so close?" Rachel's voice cut through Quinn's confusion induced haze.

The blonde's head tilted to the side to take in the small diva. Quinn tried her best to suppress the smirk that threatened to make an appearance at the sound of jealousy in Rachel's voice. "Sugar's just…Sugar."

Rachel nodded as if that explained everything. Because it actually did.

"So, I wanted to thank you again for dinner last night. I would have texted you but I didn't want to seem clingy and annoying."

Quinn grinned at Rachel's sudden shyness. She placed a delicate hand on Rachel's forearm and immediately shuddered at the contact. She prayed it wasn't noticeable. "I don't think you could ever annoy me Rach…"

The incredulous look that adorned the brunette's face made Quinn smile with an exaggerated eye roll. She amended her statement. "You can text me whenever you want Rachel, I promise I won't mind."

Rachel's face beamed at the sentiment of Quinn's words. "Really?"

Quinn squeezed her hand gently against Rachel's arm, as a form a reassurance. "Really. We're friends after all, and that's what friends do." She dropped her voice conspiratorially. "Or so I've heard."

Rachel nodded and stepped a bit closer to Quinn, causing the blonde's breathing to become shallow. "I guess we are still learning…in regards to this friends thing. Like, would it be acceptable to hug you in greeting or…"

"Hugging is always acceptable." Quinn breathed out, cursing herself with how husky she sounded.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, so texting consistently and hugging…how about movie nights and slumber parties?"

Quinn bit her lip, but tried to pass it off as her 'thinking' face. "I guess I could deal with that." She smirked.

Rachel smiled back. "I was hoping you'd say that! I wanted to invite you over Saturday night to spend the night at my house. Since we're spending Sunday together for my birthday anyway."

All Quinn heard was spend the night and everything else went silent. A whole night alone with Rachel. She idly wondered if cuddling was something that friends do. If not, maybe she could encourage Rachel to partake in the activity anyway. Then suddenly her face dropped. She was planning a party for Rachel on Saturday, they wouldn't be alone. Her brows furrowed at the thought. Well maybe if she kicked their friends out early, she could still get some alone time to seduce the brunette into cuddling with her.

"Oh…I understand if you don't want to. It is the Saturday before Christmas after all."

Quinn registered Rachel's lips moving, suddenly very aware of their proximity and the fact that Rachel's lips were amazing. She further bit down on her lip, a bit too hard because she's pretty sure she just drew blood. "Dammit!"

Rachel jumped back, and Quinn immediately tried to rectify the situation. She stepped closer, gripping Rachel's arm tightly. "Sorry…I just bit…my lip." Quinn internally groaned at how stupid she sounded. But figured she probably looked worse. She sighed. "I was going over my schedule in my head and it's actually quite free, if the invitation still stands."

Rachel smiled warily. "Are you sure, because when I was taking to you, you didn't seem too…interested."

If only Quinn could shout that she was more than interested, but instead she smiled gently and answered best she could. "It's just, I wanted to get you something and I was planning on shopping for it on Saturday." That's a good lie, right?

Rachel's whole face lit up. "Quinn, you don't have to get me anything. I was excited to be spending time with you, that's enough."

"It's your 18th birthday Rach, I want it to be special."

Rachel jumped into Quinn, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. Although Quinn was initially startled, she returned the hug quickly. Smiling contently into it.

The bell sounded and brought both girls back to reality. They broke apart hesitantly. Rachel nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at Quinn. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Quinn smiled shyly back at her. "Yeah, I'll see you."

**00000000000000000**

Rachel had been practicing in the auditorium after school that afternoon. She wanted to perform a song for glee before school let out for the break. After stopping at her locker, she walked down the nearly empty hallway. She came to a dead stop when she saw Harmony walking toward her.

"Harmony? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just meeting with the guidance counselor. I am enrolling here come the new year."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Planning on joining glee?"

Harmony smiled but remained silent.

"I know you're talented but don't expect me to just hand over my solos."

Harmony laughed out loud.

"I'm serious. I already gave up a few opportunities during competitions to get Santana, Brittany and Mercedes back."

Harmony's laughter stopped as she studied the girl in front of her. "Why?"

Rachel shrugged. "They're my friends and…Quinn made a very compelling argument."

Harmony fought back the smirk. "You did it for Quinn?"

Rachel shuffled her feet anxiously. Looking everywhere but at the blue eyes that bore into her. "I'll do anything for my friends."

"Like cheat?" Harmony allowed the smirk to appear.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, perhaps I should learn to say no."

Harmony shook her head. "No, they are good qualities to have. Loyalty and selflessness."

Rachel smirked back. "No one's ever called me selfless before."

"Not even Quinn?"

Rachel looked at the girl in front of her. She sighed. "So, why are you transferring? Is it to compete, because that sounds like something I would do."

Harmony smiled wide. "As enticing as that concept is, I have my own reasons."

Rachel waited for Harmony to elaborate but she never did. "Oh, well then on the behalf of New Directions I welcome you!" She replied cheerily.

Harmony smiled genuinely. "Thanks." She ducked her head shyly which seemed uncharacteristic of her.

Rachel stepped closer, taking the girl's hand in hers. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I really am looking forward to us inspiring each other. I think that with you in glee, we can win Nationals because I know you have my work ethic and cutthroat mentality so we will push each other harder than ever before."

Harmony nodded, squeezing Rachel's hand in hers. She tried to even out her breathing. She wanted this so badly it hurt. "I'd really like the chance to…start over."

Rachel bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "I'm going to hug you now." She didn't wait for Harmony's response before embracing the girl tightly.

Harmony returned the hug with a sigh. A sad smile gracing her red lips. They held each other in a comfortable embrace for several minutes before Rachel pulled away. "Well, in case I don't see you until the holidays are over, I hope you have a Happy Hanukah and a Merry Christmas!"

Harmony's smile faltered. "Right. Okay. You too…Happy Holidays." She tried to sound as enthusiastic as Rachel but she knew she wasn't successful.

Rachel smiled back before dismissing herself and leaving Harmony standing alone in the hallway. Harmony took a deep breath, releasing it as she trembled. She rapidly blinked her eyes but the tears came anyway. She was so close to getting everything she ever wanted but suddenly that didn't seem like enough. She vowed right there that she would do whatever it took to spend the holidays with Rachel. She nodded resolutely to herself before stomping out the doors of McKinley.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? A bit of Faberry, some more snarky Sugar and Harmony now has a plan of her own. Things are going to happen at Rachel's birthday as the rest of glee joins the story :) Oh, and how do you like the almost paternal Quinn? ;) She and Sugar are fun to write in scenes together!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Jim Beam or the time traveling idea :(**

**Chapter 5**

Quinn was anxiously standing at the front door of the Berry house on Saturday evening. She had been waiting five minutes before she got the nerve to ring the doorbell.

As soon as she brought her hand up and pushed the button, the door flew open.

Rachel wrapped Quinn up in a hug. "I'm glad you made it!" As she stepped away from the stunned blonde, she smiled. "Though I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ring the doorbell."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Y-You knew?"

Rachel laughed out loud. "You were sitting in your car for ten minutes and standing outside my door for five. I figured that if you were having second thoughts and didn't want to hang out with me, I'd give you the opportunity to leave."

Quinn blushed before shaking her head. "I wasn't having second thoughts, I was just nervous." She admitted but when she saw the way Rachel was looking at her, she quickly added. "I didn't know if your dads would be home, and I was scared they'd hate me."

Rachel quickly hugged Quinn again; this time the blonde was coherent enough to hug her back. Rachel whispered in her ear. "They don't hate you. I promise."

Quinn shivered when Rachel's breath hit her ear, and pulled away nervously. She was still crimson but she had controlled her breathing. Her racing heart was another matter entirely but she managed to smile at the brunette genuinely. "That's good to know."

Rachel beamed back. "Are you going to come inside? Or should we stand out here all night?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could stop by Puck's. He has something I needed for tonight. Do you mind?"

Rachel regarded her with a questioning expression, but remained silent. She simply shrugged, grabbed her coat and followed Quinn to her car. The blonde opened the door for her and blushed when Rachel thanked her for doing so.

When they got to Puck's, Quinn led Rachel to the door. Puck answered the door with a smile. "My two favorite chicks! To what do I owe this honor?"

"I wanted to pick up my…" Shit, she should have come up with a good lie as to what exactly she wanted to pick up. "Sweater."

Puck rolled his eyes at the blonde before turning to Rachel. "So what do you fine women have planned for tonight?"

"Quinn's staying over and we're probably going to watch some movies…or something."

Puck quirked an eyebrow at the 'or something' and smirked at the blonde.

"Don't even say it Puck." Quinn spat out through gritted teeth, causing the boy to chuckle.

"Well since you're not doing anything, why don't you come in and hang out."

Rachel frowned. "I just told you what we're doing."

"Yeah, and it's boring."

Rachel's mouth opened to argue but Quinn bumped her shoulder with her own. "Just a few minutes, what do you say?"

Rachel studied the blonde. She had been looking forward to hanging out with Quinn, but suddenly it seemed like the blonde was trying to avoid her. Rachel nodded politely. "Fine, we can hang out awhile."

Quinn noticed the dejected look that passed Rachel's face and couldn't stop the frown that overtook her own face. She didn't want Rachel upset with her so she leaned over to the girl and whispered. "I promise it'll be worth it. Please trust me."

Rachel's eyes widened at Quinn's words. "What do you mean?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and took the brunette's hand in her own. "I mean, you have to trust me."

Rachel followed Quinn into the Puckerman household as the three of them made their way down the stairs to the basement. When they were safely on the ground and in the middle of the room, the glee kids jumped out from behind the furniture and yelled. "Surprise!"

Rachel jumped then looked around the room in astonishment. She held Quinn's hand tighter and leaned into her. "Who are they surprising?"

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Rachel…it's your surprise birthday party. They're all here for you."

Realization dawned on the brunette and a smile formed on her lips. "Really?"

Quinn grinned. "Really."

"But…"

"You said you never had a birthday party, and we figured it was about time you had one." Quinn replied before she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. Quinn laughed into the embrace.

They were separated as their friends approached one my one to greet them and hug Rachel. Kurt was first. He squeezed Rachel tightly. "Happy Birthday! And guess what?"

Rachel pulled away to look at him. "You got in?"

"I got in!"

Rachel squealed loudly and grabbed the boy again. "So did I! I got the letter today."

Rory was standing by Quinn and whispered. "They both got in." He was smiling proudly at the scene before them.

"They're both heading to New York; things will be different for you Rory. Things are good." Quinn smiled as she whispered back.

"Now we just have to make sure that Kurt and Blaine stay together when he leaves." Rory replied and noticed Quinn nod back.

When Kurt and Rachel pulled apart, Rory walked up and hugged Rachel. "Happy Birthday and congratulations."

"Thank you Rory."

Then Rory turned to Kurt. "Congratulations."

Kurt smiled brightly at the boy. "Thank you. I am so excited, it seems like all my dreams are coming true.

Rory smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Kurt hugged the boy. "Hey, don't worry. You'll get your happy ending too."

"I hope so." Rory replied with a sad smile.

Rachel walked among the rest of her friends. Mercedes, Tina and Mike, Artie, Blaine, Sam and Puck all hugged her and wished her a happy birthday. Then Sugar grabbed Rachel tightly. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"I helped Quinn plan the party, so don't give her all the credit."

Rachel grinned. "I guess I won't. Thanks Sugar, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"You could always show me." Before she could say anything else, Quinn pulled Sugar away from Rachel.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you got in to NYADA." Quinn scolded the brunette with a frown.

Rachel looked at the blonde apologetically as she happily stepped out of Sugar's grasp. "Sorry, I was preoccupied by this hot blonde standing nervously on my front porch."

Quinn blushed. Sugar smiled at the blonde and stage whispered. "She totally called you hot."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved the girl away. Before she or Rachel could figure out what to say next, Rachel was picked up and twirled around by Brittany. "Happy Birthday, Rach!"

Rachel laughed at the tall, blonde's greeting. "Thanks Brittany."

When Brittany set Rachel safely back on the ground, Santana approached them.  
>"The only way I was gonna spend a Saturday night with you Berry was if I gots my drink on, so I raided a liquor store and expect to have some fun. Don't screw it up."<p>

Rachel stared at the Latina with her mouth agape, and completely speechless.

"San, be nice. It's her birthday." Brittany scolded.

Santana rolled her eyes and smirked at the brunette. "Whatever, Berry knows I'm sort of kidding. I plan on drinking, but I hope she has a good birthday and everything." She shrugged at the end of the sentence.

Rachel smiled. "I appreciate that Santana, and I'm glad you made it to my party."

"Whatever." Santana said with a smile on her face as she led Brittany away. "Oh and Sugar get over here, I want to get you drunk."

Quinn stepped forward and grabbed Sugar's arm. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sugar smirked at Quinn before dropping her voice to barely a whisper. "Oh you heard Mami, she wants me to get drunk and I have to listen to my parents after all."

She skipped away to join Brittany and Santana at the bar. Quinn narrowed her eyes as she watched them, but was startled when she felt a soft hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked gently.

Quinn turned to face the girl and smiled. "It's your party; I should be asking you that question."

"I'm really good. I can't believe you did this for me. It's so amazing."

"You deserve it Rach."

They stood looking at each other in silence until they heard the doorbell ring. Puck looked around the room and asked. "Who would that be? Everyone's here."

"I'll get it." Quinn offered and ran up the stairs leaving a very confused diva behind.

Quinn opened the door to a shy Harmony. "You made it!"

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously think I'd miss this?"

"Right. Well, the party's downstairs."

She led the brunette downstairs. As soon as they got into the basement, everyone turned and looked at them.

"What is she doing here?" Kurt asked pointedly with a raised brow.

Rachel addressed the boy, but raised her voice so the rest of the group could hear her as well. "Harmony is going to be going to McKinley and joining New Directions when we start back at school, so you might as well get to know her now."

There were a few nods, most just stared on in confusion. Kurt watched warily. He lowered his voice. "But Rach, she's crazy. Certifiable, sort of like Quinn was."

Harmony and Quinn watched the exchange between Rachel and Kurt, listening intently. "I resent that Kurt. Quinn wasn't crazy and neither is Harmony. If you took time to get to know either of them, you'd understand that. And even though you are my best friend and I love you, I am very disappointed in you right now. This is my party and I want Harmony here. So I suggest you either accept that or you leave."

Kurt's eyes widened as he nodded. Then Rachel dismissed herself and approached the newest arrival. "It's a surprise to see you, but I'm glad you made it." She greeted Harmony with a hug which the other girl happily returned.

"I was excited that Quinn invited me."

Rachel looked at Quinn with an expression the blonde had trouble reading. "I'm glad she thought to invite you."

A tipsy Sugar joined them. "Look who's here!" She said as she hugged Harmony and kissed her on the lips. Rachel's mouth shot open.

Quinn pulled Sugar away from Harmony. Rachel looked between the girls. "I think I need to talk to Santana about what she's putting in her drinks."

Quinn nodded to Rachel as the brunette walked away. Then she harshly addressed Sugar. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend. What are you doing?" Sugar replied.

"Quinn it's okay, I'll keep an eye on her." Harmony stepped in when she saw that the girls were about to argue.

Quinn looked at Harmony. "Fine, but you better not be drinking tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me." Harmony almost whined. "It's a party."

"And you're only 16."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "It's not like you can tell me what to do. You're barely older than I am."

Rachel was across the room watching the exchange when Rory walked up to her. "You look upset. Is it because Harmony's here?" Rory asked.

She answered the boy, but kept her eyes on the three girls. "No, I actually like Harmony. It's just…Quinn. She seems a bit…close to them. I don't know why it bothers me but…"

"Quinn's just looking out for them, neither of them really has anybody else."

"How do you know anything about Harmony?"

"Quinn told me." He lied, praying Rachel would buy it.

Rachel's brows furrowed together. "She talks about Harmony to you?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Uh huh."

Rachel watched as Sugar stepped toward Quinn and took the girl's chin in her hand and said something to her before taking Harmony's hand and leading her to the bar where Puck was mixing drinks and Santana was doing body shots off Brittany.

"It just makes me…uncomfortable to see Quinn with them." Rachel said as she turned back and looked at the blonde who was now standing alone in the middle of the living room.

Sugar approached Santana. "Please don't do that here. You might make me vomit."

Santana stopped licking Brittany's exposed torso and looked up at Sugar. "Now you listen here before I'mna go Lima Heights on your ass."

"Please, like you even live in Lima Heights…or Lima Heights adjacent." Sugar slurred.

"Why you…"

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm. "Hey, it's okay. You're the one that got her drunk, now you sort of have to deal with it."

Santana mumbled a few words in Spanish before addressing the brunette. "I liked it better when you blamed it on Asperger's, now you're just a bitch."

Santana led Brittany away while Sugar stared at them. Harmony put her hand in Sugar's. "Hey, look, you interrupted her time with Brittany. Remember what you said to Rory that one time when he walked in on us? You didn't hate him, you were just…"

"Cockblocked." Sugar muttered.

"Please don't say that again." Harmony chastised with a grin.

"Sorry." Sugar smiled. Then her face contorted into disgust as her whole body paled.

"What is it?" Harmony asked worried, as she put her free hand on the girl's forehead to feel for a fever.

"I just cockblocked my own moms. I'm gonna be sick."

She ran to the bathroom. Harmony turned toward Puck. "I think I need something strong."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You came to the right place."

"Ewww. No, I need a drink Puck." She shuddered at the thought of what he was suggesting. This was going to be a long night.

She quickly downed three shots and grabbed a mixed drink that Puck made her.

Quinn was watching Harmony from a distance and had to fight the urge to stop her from drinking. She was so concentrated on her own internal struggle that she didn't notice Rachel approach her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rachel asked quietly but still managed to make Quinn jump.

The blonde giggled nervously. "I'm beginning to think tonight was a bad idea."

"What? Why? I am excited to be having my first birthday party. Look, all my friends showed up!" Rachel said happily as she took Quinn's hand.

The blonde smiled when she felt the warmth encircle her own hand. She looked down at their laced fingers and then up at the brunette. "You're right, this night is for you. And I'm glad you're having a good time."

"I'm having a great time. And I got a chance to talk to Rory, who is a really nice boy." Rachel replied conversationally.

"Really? What did he have to say?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"He said that Sugar and Harmony don't really have anyone and that you took them under your wing." Rachel stepped closer to the blonde. "I am really proud of you Quinn, for your selflessness."

Quinn nodded, swallowing thickly at Rachel's sudden proximity. She chewed on her bottom lip as Rachel took another step closer.

The diva leaned on her tip toes and whispered into the blonde's ear. "You continue to amaze me, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's breathing became shallow. And before Rachel stepped away, she placed a lingering kiss on the girl's cheek. Quinn's cheek burned on impact, and the feeling lingered long after Rachel's lips left it. Rachel smiled at her and walked away without a word. Quinn watched the girl saunter up to Sam, Mercedes, Rory and Blaine and easily engage in conversation.

The blonde looked back toward the bar but Harmony was no longer there. She looked around and didn't see her but took a deep breath and headed to the bar. She would have to be drunk to make it through tonight.

"What can I get my favorite lesbian?" Puck smirked.

Quinn's eyes got comically wide as her face reddened. "W-what?"

"Come on you've been eye fucking Berry for weeks. And she kissed you on the cheek and you almost had an aneurysm."

"I did…I don't…you're crazy."

"If it's any consolation, my Jewish princess has been doing the same to you."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She wants in your pants…or dress. I say you both get hammered tonight and use my room to have badass lesbian sex."

"Screw you."

"You mean I can join you guys?" He smirked.

Quinn grabbed the nearest full bottle, which happened to be Jim Beam, and walked away drinking from it.

The party was really starting to pick up once Blaine and Rory commandeered the music and got people on the dance floor. Rachel took a break from dancing with her friends, and saw Harmony and Sugar making out on the couch. She walked over to them.

"Excuse me?"

Harmony jumped away from Sugar at the sound of Rachel's voice.

Rachel had her hands on her hips. "I know this is a party and people do things at parties that is not in their normal behavior, but making out with someone you hardly know while you're both drunk is not an ideal way to spend your evening."

Harmony stared at the brunette with her mouth open.

"I'm not here to judge, the last time I was drunk I made out with a gay guy." Rachel continued.

Harmony closed her eyes and tried to get the image out of her head.

"But I just didn't want either of you to do something you might regret. I care about you both and don't want you to get hurt."

Harmony's eyes popped open and they were shinning with unshed tears.

"Now that I have done my civic duty, I will leave you in peace to presumably resume your current deviancy."

"Why aren't you drinking?" Sugar asked; it was all too clear that Rachel was more than sober.

"I vowed after Brittany threw up on me during a school assembly that I was never drinking again."

All three girls absentmindedly looked across the room at Brittany who was stripping on the dance floor. Sugar stood up and ran back to the bathroom. Rachel sat down in the vacated seat and looked at Harmony.

"I don't know what your family situation is or why you're transferring to McKinley but if you ever want to talk, I'll listen." Rachel said as she took Harmony's hands in her own.

"Thank you." Harmony barely found her voice, and even as she spoke it wavered.

"And if you're not doing anything for the holidays, my dads and I have a nice dinner on Christmas. We don't really celebrate traditionally, but my Daddy prefers we acknowledge Christmas in some way. Anyway, you're more than welcome to join. Sugar too. That is if this thing between the two of you is more than some drunken fling."

Harmony smiled as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Sugar and I, it's definitely more than a drunken thing."

Rachel smiled. "Well in that case, I apologize for interrupting."

Harmony laughed a little as she squeezed Rachel's hands. "And Christmas dinner at your house sounds amazing."

Rachel's whole face lit up as she leaned forward and hugged the girl. "Now you better go help Sugar, I think she may be sick."

Harmony nodded against Rachel's neck and reluctantly excused herself to help Sugar. Rachel watched her walk away as Quinn collapsed onto the couch and practically on top of Rachel.

"There you are!" Quinn slurred as she wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"You're drunk." Rachel replied.

"And you're really pretty."

Rachel's cheeks turned pink. Quinn pulled Rachel tighter to her. She nuzzled her nose right up against Rachel's exposed neck. Rachel shivered at the contact, and then she felt Quinn's lips graze her collar bone. She took a deep breath before trying to detach the blonde from her. "Quinn?"

Quinn wasn't making it easy as she draped herself over the brunette. "I missed you all night."

Rachel tried to free herself from Quinn's grasp. "Quinn you're drunk, you might do something you regret."

"I have lots of regrets Rachel." Quinn whispered in the brunette's ear as she clung desperately to the girl. "I regret how I used to treat you so badly."

"I already forgave you for that Quinn."

"I regret that I lost my virginity to Puck."

"That's what I mean about being drunk and doing things you will regret later."

Quinn was fully on top of Rachel now as she leaned in and let her lips graze the shell of Rachel's ear, causing the brunette to shudder at the sensation. Quinn whispered seductively. "I promise I won't regret this."

Rachel swallowed audibly and the blonde smirked at the way she was making Rachel react. She pulled the girl's earlobe in between her teeth and sucked on it. Rachel moaned causing Quinn to become more adventurous. The blonde kissed Rachel's neck and licked her way down to the girl's collarbone, eliciting goosebumps along the way.

She slowly made her way back up to Rachel's ear and whispered. "The only thing I'll regret is not trying to be with you."

Rachel's eyes closed on their own accord as she bit down on her lip to try to stifle another moan. She couldn't let Quinn know the exact affect she was having on her. Rachel cleared her throat and tried to even out her breaths. "Quinn, this isn't right."

She forcefully pushed the blonde off of her and stood up from the couch. "I don't want it to be like this. Not while I'm with Finn and you're drunk."

Quinn's eyes watered and her chin was quivering. Rachel took the girl's face in her hands and leaned down to face the girl, eye to eye. "Quinn, please. I'm not saying never, just not like this. You deserve more than being the other woman. Okay."

The blonde nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Rachel wiped the tears that had fallen, with the pads of her thumbs. Then she moved closer and pressed a firm kiss on the blonde's lips. When she pulled away, she saw that Quinn's eyes were still closed. Quinn opened her eyes and looked intensely at Rachel. "If I forget this in the morning, will you remind me?"

Rachel smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "You think I'm that forgettable?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "No! Of course not! It's just…"

Rachel's laughter cut her off and the blonde smiled nervously. Rachel smiled as she spoke. "I was kidding. But I highly doubt you'll remember anything in the morning."

Quinn stood up and hugged Rachel flush against her and whispered in the girl's ear. "Well in that case, Rachel, you'll have to remember for the both of us. Remember that I love you."

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She swallowed slowly as she pulled Quinn closer.

Rory, Sugar and Harmony were watching them. Sugar slid her hand in Harmony's as they met each other's eyes. "We did it." Sugar smiled.

Harmony looked back at her parents and smiled. "I hope so, but there's still Finn to worry about."

Sugar looked at Rory who was standing in the distance watching the same scene they were. "Rory's on that."

Harmony allowed a real smile to cross her lips. "Rachel invited us to her house for Christmas. I can't wait."

Sugar squeezed her girlfriend's hand, as she let her eyes find her own moms. "Maybe we could find a way for Brittany and Santana to come too."

Harmony's smile grew into a dark smirk. "Sounds like someone has a plan."

"Don't I always?" Sugar looked at her girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, NYADA, Yale, Star of David, Xbox, or any movies mentioned.**

**Chapter 6**

Rachel snuck a very drunk Quinn into her house and tried to get the blonde ready for bed, which proved harder than anticipated because Quinn kept trying to kiss her. Rachel finally managed to take off Quinn's clothes and slip her into some of her own pajamas, before laying the blonde on her bed. Then Rachel attempted to get dressed, but she barely had her clothes off before Quinn was trying to maul her.

"You're so beautiful Rach." Quinn slurred as she kissed the brunette and ran her hands down the girl's toned stomach.

Rachel wiggled free and put a shirt on, causing the blonde to frown. "You don't like me back." Quinn pouted on the verge of tears.

Rachel took Quinn by the shoulders and looked straight into the girl's eyes. "On the contrary Quinn. I have liked you for a very long time, which is why I want to do things right."

Quinn smiled at tried kissing Rachel again. The brunette turned her cheek toward the girl. Quinn sighed. "Fine."

Before Rachel could help Quinn back in bed, the blonde got sick. Rachel hurried her to the bathroom and held her hair back while Quinn threw up in the toilet. As Quinn was hunched over the porcelain bowl, Rachel rubbed the girl's back soothingly. She whispered quietly to the girl. "I want our first kiss to be special Quinn; I need you to be sober so you can remember it. I would be heartbroken if you only think you want me because you're drunk." She smiled sadly to herself when she heard Quinn snoring. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, but continued talking. "I had a crush on you since freshman year, Quinn Fabray. We had gym together and your athleticism impressed me. We barely spoke three words to each other then, I was way too shy. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And then Finn started paying attention to me and it was nice, you know. But when you joined glee, I realized that I still had a major crush on you. I'd forgive you for anything. I never hated you."

She kept rubbing the girl's back as spoke to the quiet room. "I would do anything for you Quinn, whatever you want me to do. I'll dump Finn; I'll be your girlfriend. I'll take you to New York; though you plan on going to Yale so maybe we'll just have to commute back and forth. But I'd do it for you; if you still want me in the morning I promise I'll be yours."

The snoring got louder and Rachel couldn't help chuckling. "It's horrible that even like this; I think you're the most adorable person I know."

Rachel sat next to the blonde in silence for awhile, before she continued speaking. "I remember this one time, in junior year. We were in glee and we were singing a group number and you actually held my hand. It was the first time that I thought maybe I might have a chance with you. It happened a few times, but you never said anything about it to me. I guess I finally figured that maybe you just got caught up in the music and it didn't mean anything. Except that it meant everything to me."

Quinn shifted her position, opened her eyes and looked at the brunette intensely. "That wasn't me; that was the other Quinn."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn drifted back to sleep. Rachel shook her head before she retracted her hand from the girl's back. "Don't stop." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"I love the things you said, and I thought that you would stop if you knew I was awake."

Rachel shook her head with a smile. "You're probably right."

"Tell me them again in the morning. Please. And I will remind you that I love you."

Rachel bit her lip, this Quinn was adorably open and honest and Rachel prayed that the blonde really did care about her in that way. "Are you ready to try and go back to the bedroom?"

"Yes." Quinn smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No funny business, Casanova." Rachel teased as she helped the girl stand up. "I think I have an extra toothbrush." She braced the blonde against the sink while she grabbed a new toothbrush.

After assisting her in brushing her teeth, and then brushing her own, the girls went back to Rachel's room. As soon as they crawled into bed, Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly. Rachel savored the embrace as she held just as tightly onto Quinn. Both girls hoped that when morning came, things would continue this way between them. Thoughts of each other filled their minds as they drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Rachel lay in bed a few minutes longer than normal just enjoying the feel of Quinn's arms around her. But when Quinn groaned in her sleep, Rachel pulled away and climbed out of bed.

Quinn cracked open an eye but was bombarded with the sun's brightness. She quickly shut her eye and groaned again. She had a massive hangover. Her head was killing her. As she rolled over in bed, her arm hit the emptiness beside her. She frowned and opened her eyes again. Rachel was already gone. As she closed her eyes she tried to remember the events of the previous night. She remembered the party and dancing and drinking. She remembered that she wanted to stay away from alcohol because she was usually an angry drunk and she knew full well that if anyone would have been flirting with Rachel last night she would have started a fight, even if it was just Sugar. Then she groaned again. She definitely would have to be talking to Sugar and Harmony; she cannot believe they disobeyed her.

Letting out a humorless laugh at the thought, she realized how prejudicial telling them not to drink was when she got wasted in front of them. As she wrinkled her eyebrows in concentration, she tried to remember the rest of the night. She really hoped she didn't make a fool out of herself.

She was brought from her thoughts when Rachel hesitantly cleared her throat. Immediately the blonde's whole face lit up as she looked at the brunette standing in the doorway.

"I brought you some aspirin and a glass of water. And some toast if you're nauseous." Rachel spoke softly as she slowly approached the blonde.

Quinn sat up slowly and patted the bed beside her. "I wanted to be the one making you breakfast." She smiled shyly. "Happy Birthday, Rach."

The brunette smiled as she handed the aspirin and water to Quinn. "I appreciate the thought, but it's unnecessary Quinn."

Quinn swallowed the pill with some water. Rachel carefully sat on the bed beside the blonde and Quinn immediately scooted close to the girl and hugged her tightly. "I hope you had a good birthday party and that taking care of a very drunk me wasn't too much of a hassle."

Rachel giggled. "Definitely an interesting experience." Rachel blushed at the thought of Quinn continuously throwing herself at her. "And an informational one."

Quinn's eyes got wide. She swallowed audibly. "How so?"

Rachel smiled as she held Quinn close to her. "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

Quinn buried her head in Rachel's neck as her face flushed. She hoped she didn't make _that _big of a fool out of herself, since it was apparent she did do something foolish. At least she didn't scare Rachel away…yet. "So, birthday girl, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Just hang out, I guess. My dads wanted to go out to eat for dinner."

"Oh."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "Quinn, you're invited if you want to come."

"Oh." This time when she said it she sounded excited rather than dejected like before.

They sat in silence, holding each other for a while.

"Rach, I didn't do…or say anything last night, did I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything embarrassing?"

"Define embarrassing." Rachel teased.

"I really hate you sometimes, Berry." Quinn groaned.

"That's not what you said last night." Rachel said quietly but Quinn's head shot up and hazel eyes bore into her.

"What?" She asked, her voice quivering.

Rachel smiled shyly. "Don't worry, Quinn. You were completely drunk, you were barely coherent."

Quinn studied Rachel's brown eyes. "Are you sure I didn't say anything that will change the way you feel about me?"

Rachel stared at the girl. How was she supposed to answer that? How did she want to answer that? The things Quinn said only made Rachel love her more, but was the brunette brave enough to say that?

"Girls! Come on, we made breakfast!" One of Rachel's dads called from the top of the steps.

Rachel got out of bed, as she stood she and Quinn shared another intense gaze before the brunette reached over and helped Quinn out of bed. She leaned close to the blonde. "You might want to fix your appearance before you come downstairs, just so my dads don't think you were hammered last night."

Rachel smiled at Quinn who blushed profusely. She nodded before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She washed splashed cold water on her face and tried to calm her hair down. As she gazed into her reflection she racked her brain trying to remember what she may have said to Rachel last night. The diva never answered her and she hoped that she didn't ruin things before they even started. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she vowed that she was never going to drink alcohol again. What was she thinking anyway?

Quinn slowly made it down the stairs and heard laughing coming from the kitchen; she smiled to herself at the sound of the melodious laughter coming from the brunette.

"It was so much fun! Everyone was there, well except Finn. But they all wanted to be there for my birthday, even this new girl Harmony. She's the one I told you about, the one who was at that NYADA mixer."

"Ahhh yes, the reason for your mini breakdown." A tall black man smiled adoringly at his daughter while he spoke.

"Yup, and I invited her and Sugar, another girl from glee, to Christmas next week."

"Really?" A short bespectacled man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, really. It's usually just us and they don't have anyone so I thought it'd be fun."

"Sounds great to me." The black man answered as his eyes caught Quinn's. "And who is this lovely lady?"

The other two in the room turned to look at the suddenly embarrassed Quinn. The black man walked over to her and smiled. "Quinn Fabray, I presume."

Quinn nodded.

"Well, Quinn it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Michael, and that good looking man over there is my husband, Jeremiah."

Quinn stuck out her hand in greeting when she finally remembered her manners. "Michael, it's a pleasure to meet you." After shaking his hand, she walked over to Jeremiah. "And you as well, Jeremiah."

"She's already better than that Hudson boy, in my book anyway." Jeremiah smiled at her conspiratorially as she flushed. "He's a nice boy and all, but dumber than a box of rocks and as considerate as a mule."

Michael chuckled. "That's his way of calling the boy an ass."

Quinn laughed out loud. Rachel huffed at her fathers but didn't say a word.

"I still will never understand how that boy got the two of you to fight over him, really what were you thinking?" Michael asked Quinn playfully.

Quinn still had a large smile on her face. "I blame it on the pregnancy hormones."

Michael shook his head with a smile while Jeremiah grinned. "I pray that isn't Rachel's problem."

"What?" Rachel finally spoke up. "I resent that! Also, Quinn you weren't pregnant at all during junior year."

Quinn shrugged. "Oh, junior year? That was my crazy obsession with Prom Queen. I plead insanity."

Michael was laughing again; he patted her on the back. "Yes, Jeremiah you're right. I like this one."

Quinn beamed proudly. For some reason, winning over Rachel's dads made her feel like she was on top of the world.

Rachel was watching them with an amused expression on her face. She bit her lip and shook her head. It was true, her dads were always cordial to Finn but they were never like this. It gave Rachel a small swell of pride that Quinn passed the 'parent test.'

Quinn raised an eyebrow and addressed the brunette. "And what is your excuse, Rach?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the blonde. What was her excuse? "He wrote a love song for me and you know how I love to be wooed."

Quinn smirked while her brow was still arched delicately. "Good to know."

Michael and Jeremiah watched the interaction between their daughter and Quinn with a smile on their faces.

The four of them ate breakfast, happily enjoying their banter. Then Quinn and Rachel lounged around the house, cuddling up and watching movies. Quinn put up a fake argument before allowing the diva to watch Funny Girl.

In the evening, the four of them went out for dinner. Quinn offered to pay for the birthday girl's meal, but the Berry men insisted on paying for both girls. After dinner, Quinn reluctantly said goodbye to Rachel and made her way home.

When she walked in the house, she was greeted by her mother. "So, how was it? Did you finally get your girl?" Judy asked excitedly. Quinn had told her mom about her feelings for Rachel after Prom and Judy was surprisingly supportive.

Quinn smiled. "I think I'm getting there. I have to woo her."

Judy frowned. "I thought that's what this birthday party was supposed to do?"

Quinn shrugged. "She thinks I did that for her as a friend. I have to let her know I am interested in more than friendship, and I intend to woo her with a song."

"Well, good luck."

Quinn hurried up the stairs to shower and change after calling Harmony. She then went over to the brunette's house.

Quinn walked into the very large and extravagant house, and was led into the living room where Rory, Sugar and Harmony were waiting for her.

"Well?" Harmony asked hopefully.

"That's why I called. I need your help to pick out a song so I can woo her."

"You were throwing yourself on the girl and now you want to be romantic?" Sugar asked incredulously.

"What?" Quinn's face paled.

Sugar rolled her eyes. "I assumed you went home to have sex."

"Sugar!" Harmony squealed as she cheeks reddened.

"I threw myself at her?" Quinn's voice squeaked.

All three teens nodded at her.

"If it's any consolation, she already likes you." Rory offered. The three girls turned toward him. "She was jealous when she saw Quinn talking to you two, and when Quinn was trying to kiss her she didn't exactly pull away…at first."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "At first?"

"Well, you came on a little strong. She eventually had to pry you off. But…"

Quinn held up a hand to stop him. "Please, I don't think I can take hearing anymore."

"And you told _me_ not to drink." Harmony snarled causing Quinn to narrow her eyes at her. "What?" Harmony shrugged.

Quinn started pacing throughout the room. "I'm such an idiot. I can't believe you guys let me get hammered!"

All three teens were about to protest when Quinn stopped pacing. "Okay, I think it has to be an apology song since I clearly made an ass out of myself. Any ideas?"

**0000000**

Harmony was standing nervously outside the Berry residence. She was holding a small box, wrapped with a bow. She had wanted to give the gift to Rachel at the party, but since no one else brought any presents she couldn't very well give it to her in front of everyone. She was shuffling her feet anxiously, waiting for someone to open the door. A very surprised Rachel Berry answered it.

"Harmony?" Rachel greeted, immediately pulling the girl inside the house. "I am so glad you're here actually, I need help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need to do something for Quinn; I want to find a way to let her know how I feel about her. And…what's that?" Rachel noticed the present and was pointing to it.

"It's a birthday present…for you." Harmony slowly handed it over and bit her lip as she watched Rachel tear into the paper.

When Rachel was finished unwrapping the gift, revealing a beautiful gold Star of David necklace, her mouth dropped open. The longer they stood in silence, the more uncomfortable Harmony was getting.

"Harmony…this is beautiful, but I can't possibly accept something like this. I mean, I'm flattered but…"

Harmony's eyes widened when she realized what conclusion Rachel had jumped to. She really just wanted to be able to give her mom a gift to remember her by, but things were getting out of hand. Her eyes began to water at the thought that Rachel wouldn't accept the gift. "It's not from me!" She blurted out before her eyes went wide.

Rachel stared at her questioningly. Her lips pursed in confusion.

Harmony looked away from Rachel's gaze, shifting uneasily. She sighed. "It's from Quinn. She was too nervous to give it to you and well…" She couldn't believe how hard it was to lie to Rachel.

Rachel's whole face lit up. "Really? Quinn?" She examined the necklace closely, before turning her back toward Harmony. "Could you put it on for me?"

Harmony slowly took the necklace in her shaky hands. As much as she loved that her mother would be wearing it, she wished that she knew it was from her. She swallowed back the sob that threatened to make an appearance and blinked away the tears. When she finally had the necklace clasped shut, she replied. "There you go. Can I see it on you?"

Rachel turned around proudly. "What do you think?"

"It looks beautiful on you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you." She quickly hugged Harmony. "And thank you for bringing it over."

"I'd do anything for you…and Quinn."

Rachel smiled but her eyes narrowed. "You and Quinn, your not…?"

"God no." Harmony laughed nervously.

They stood looking at each other in an awkward silence, before Harmony said. "Happy Birthday, Rachel. I hope you had a good birthday party, I heard that it was your first one."

"It was my first, and it was amazing. I'm glad you made it. I hope everyone was kind to you."

"They were fine."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Some more than others…"

"Sugar?" Harmony asked with a smirk.

Rachel nodded. "Am I going to have to talk to that girl about her intentions toward you?" She smirked causing Harmony to duck her head away shyly.

"So did you still need help with Quinn?" Harmony asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Rachel smiled politely. "Actually, I have a plan. But, I'll let you know if I require further assistance."

Harmony nodded.

"I told my dads that you'd be joining us for Christmas, I hope you choose to come."

"I'll be here." Harmony's smile was wide as her eyes filled with tears.

"Great! Sugar too?"

"Yes, of course." Harmony looked at Rachel intensely. "How about Quinn?"

"I…ah…we'll see how my plan goes."

Harmony chuckled. "I'm pretty sure if you just asked her, she'd say yes."

Rachel grinned happily. "She told me that she loved me last night."

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"She doesn't remember because she was drunk."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I have loved her for awhile now."

"Tell her." Harmony urged. Then a frown appeared on her face. "But what about Finn Hudson?"

Rachel shrugged. "I broke up with him about an hour ago."

"Oh. How'd he take it?"

"He said that he can take back the Christmas present he bought me and buy the new Xbox game he'd been wanting." 

"He sounds like a charmer." Harmony grumbled.

"Yeah, well, I guess I was settling."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "You're overly dramatic, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not yet today." Rachel grinned causing Harmony to smile.

"Well since you're single, I think you should just tell ma…Quinn how you feel about her. She's sober now…and just so you know, she's trying to think of apology songs to sing for her drunkenness."

Harmony noticed the lovestruck look that overtook Rachel's face and took that as her sign to leave. "I should be going, go get your girl."

Rachel hugged Harmony tightly. "Thank you."

**0000000000**

Quinn received a very confusing text from Harmony about a Star of David necklace and Rachel. She wished she had time to ask more about it, but Rachel was currently pulling in the driveway. Quinn had been in her bedroom, looking out the window trying to pray for clarity. As soon as Rachel's vehicle pulled into the driveway, Quinn ran down the stairs to greet her.

She tore the door open before Rachel even had time to knock. Rachel jumped in surprise but recovered quickly. She pulled Quinn to her and attached their lips in a delicate but intimate kiss. Quinn didn't have time to react before Rachel released her.

Quinn's hazel eyes fixated on Rachel. Rachel was licking her lips, as her brown eyes shinned in anticipation. Quinn took it all in and without a word, she stepped closer to Rachel. Their lips met again, this time it was an opened mouth kiss with their lips gliding across each other urgently. Eventually they both pulled away, their breathing a bit more labored than usual. Their eyes glazed over and their lips swollen.

"Thank you." Rachel breathed before turning around and walking away, leaving Quinn standing there wondering what the hell just happened. Even as confusion overtook her, a smile spread across her lips. The same lips that were still tingling and tasted like Rachel Berry. She brought her fingers to her lips, as the smile widened. Rachel Berry just kissed her.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Special shout out to caseyrn12 because I regrettably forgot to thank you last time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 7**

Quinn had been floating on cloud 9 since Rachel kissed her last night. She hadn't gotten up the nerve to call or text Rachel, and the brunette hadn't been heard from since the kiss. Finally, after dinner, Quinn anxiously made her way to the Berry house. She was carrying a dozen red roses and happily humming a love song when she rang the doorbell. It took several minutes for the door to finally open, revealing the petite brunette.

Quinn smiled nervously as she thrust the bouquet toward Rachel. Her smile vanished immediately when she noticed the look on Rachel's face. "Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel's big brown eyes were red-rimmed and tears were freely falling down her cheeks. Her chin was quivering as a sob escaped her lips. "Oh Quinn!" She cried out and collapsed as soon as her arms were around the blonde.

Quinn quickly tossed the flowers and held Rachel tightly. She rubbed circles on the girl's lower back, trying to calm her to no avail. "Shhh, Rach. Don't cry, just please…talk to me."

"Quinn…D-Daddy's sick. The test results came in and he's…they don't think he'll make it."

Quinn's eyes began to water. "Slow down Rachel." She tried to process the words but it was difficult because they came out in broken sobs. "Your Daddy…?"

"He's dying Quinn." Rachel barely whispered. "Cancer…they gave him six months."

Quinn's whole body stiffened. She held Rachel tighter, but her mind was reeling. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She whispered. "What have I done?"

Rachel pulled away, sniffling, and looked at her. "What are you talking about? It's Cancer, you didn't do anything."

Quinn swallowed slowly, her gaze not leaving Rachel's.

"Quinn? What's going on?" Rachel's voice went from broken to demanding.

Quinn looked away, unable to find the words.

"What's up with you, lately? First, you confess your love to me when you were drunk…" Quinn's face paled at the revelation, but Rachel continued. "Then you said something about another Quinn and at the party, Rory called you Aunt Quinn. Plus, I swear Harmony and you have something going on."

"There's nothing going on with me and Harmony." Quinn replied, unable to address the rest of Rachel's accusations.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You know what? If you don't want to talk to me, then just leave."

She shoved Quinn away from her and walked inside the house, slamming the door behind her. Quinn stared at her retreating figure in shock. She never moved from her position, she just collapsed on the ground in tears. As the sun went down and it got colder outside, she still didn't move. "Quinn?" Michael Berry was standing in the doorway. "Why don't I drive you home?"

He leaned down to help Quinn up, and walked her to his car. "You can pick up your car tomorrow; it'll give you another excuse to talk to Rachel."

She simply nodded, and allowed him to lead her away. When they were in his car, and the heat was on, Quinn found her voice. "I'm sorry to hear that you're sick."

"Rachel's taking it hard, Quinn; she'll need someone to help her through it."

His voice was calm and soothing and all she could think was how he didn't deserve to die.

"You two will work it out, I'm sure of it." He assured her when she remained silent.

Quinn sighed. "If it were Jeremiah who was sick…if you knew that you would lose him. Would you still take the chance with him at the risk of breaking your own heart when he's gone?"

Michael furrowed his brows and frowned at the girl. "There is nothing I would do differently in my life Quinn. I have loved and appreciated every minute with Jeremiah, and with Rachel. And I would do it all over again, if I could."

"What would you give for more time? I mean if you could? Would you sell your soul?"

Michael laughed at Quinn's dramatics. "You sound like Rachel. No need to be so dramatic Quinn. I may be dying, but we all are. Aren't we? I'm not dead yet."

Quinn looked closely at the man. So much of who he is was imbedded in his daughter. "I love Rachel, with everything I have. And I don't want to lose her."

"Then fight for her."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "But what if my fighting for her hurts other people?"

He quirked at eyebrow. Surely Finn Hudson would get over it. "Don't they say that it's all fair in love and war?"

Quinn smiled sadly and nodded. "I guess so."

He reached over and touched her shaking hands. "She cares about you, Quinn, more than anything. I can see it in the way she looks at you. And I can assure you that she is worth the fight. And not just because she's my daughter, but she is an amazing young woman who anyone would be lucky to have."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

When she got home, she left a frantic message for Harmony who dragged Sugar along with her.

"You said it was an emergency, and it better be this time because if this is about how you're still too chicken to admit that you guys are in love with each other then…" Harmony's rant was cut off by the sight of Quinn's silent tears. She rushed to the blonde and held her in her arms. "What happened? Please tell me Rachel is okay."

Quinn nodded as she sobbed loudly. Sugar looked on helplessly. They had to wait until Quinn's cries quieted to a whimper and she was able to speak a few words. "We changed everything. It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Harmony asked with worry lacing her whispered words.

"Rachel's Daddy. Michael Berry is dying."

"Grandpa?" Harmony asked unsteadily. Tears already forming in her eyes. "How? Why?"

Sugar sighed. "We're changing the future by being here and it's affecting their present. My mom was worried about this."

"What else are we changing by being here?" Harmony asked frantically. "What if Rachel dies sooner than before…I won't even be born then."

Quinn sobs even louder.

"I think we should read the rest of the letters we were given. You have another one Quinn, and I think we should go to Brittany and see what hers said. Maybe there's an answer to fix this." Sugar offered.

"They gave him six months, the kind of Cancer he has is inoperable. There isn't a way to fix this."

Harmony was as lost as Quinn was. And after several moments of awkward silence, the blonde finally spoke. "We also have to tell Rachel. Right now she thinks I'm hiding stuff from her."

"You kind of are." Sugar quipped.

Harmony shot her girlfriend a glare. "Not helping."

"Sorry."

Harmony looked back at Quinn and questioned her quietly. "Do you think it's for the best? Telling her? Wouldn't that have a greater impact on this timeline?"

"Maybe if she is aware of the threat, that she dies in your timeline, maybe she'll be careful." Quinn offers, but she doesn't sound convinced herself.

"And telling her will make things better between the two of you?" Sugar asked with a raised brow.

Quinn shrugged. "Could it really make it worse? She shoved me away and told me to leave."

"I say we go to Brittany and get her letter. Then we read the one you wrote yourself…you know what I mean. And then, if we don't have any other choice…we tell Rachel everything." Sugar suggested.

"I want to tell her." Harmony said with finality. "Whether as a last choice or not…I want her to know."

Quinn nodded. "We tell Rachel everything. But first, do you have my letter?"

"Not with me. What? You sort of called out of the blue and Harmony and I were…busy."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Sugar and looked at Harmony who was blushing. She shook her head. "Fine. Bring the letter tomorrow, and then we talk to Rachel."

"What about my mom?" Sugar almost whined.

"Let's fix what's already broken before we make another mess, okay?" Quinn said, though it wasn't a question. "Bring Rory and the letter tomorrow. Oh, and a keyboard."

Harmony and Sugar looked at Quinn in confusion. The blonde rolled her eyes. "We have to get her to talk to me first, which means we're serenading her."

Harmony smiled and Sugar begrudgingly smirked. "Fine, we'll bring everything. Any idea what you want to sing?"

"I know exactly what we're singing. And I assure you, it'll get us in the door." Quinn said with a smile gracing her features for the first time since everything happened.

**A/N: This is where things get interesting. I hope you enjoy the ride :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is lighter than the last one and yet still just as intense. Lots of stuff is bound to happen as the kids try to convince Rachel that they are from the future. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I am enjoying Faberry week so much! Have you guys checked it out on tumblr? has some awesome stuff on it! You guys should all check it out; there are so many talented people out there with amazing ideas. Share the love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, NYADA, Star of David or any music mentioned. I also don't own the idea of the kids from the future! Oh how I wish I was brilliant enough to come up with something so original, alas I'll just have to use already established ideas and put my own twist on them :)**

**Chapter 8**

Rachel was sitting in the living room when she heard music playing outside. The tune was one she immediately recognized, so she hurried to the door. When she opened the door, she stood in the doorway watching the scene in amusement. Quinn was plunking away on a keyboard, while she, Harmony, Rory and Sugar took turns singing the lyrics to "Get it Right."

When the song finished, Rachel had a playful smile on her face. "You know, you just ruined my plans for a grand gesture."

Quinn raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Grand gesture, huh?"

Rachel walked toward the blonde, her face suddenly serious. "I owe you an apology Quinn, for how I treated you last night. It's just…" Her voice wavered as tears formed in her eyes. "He's my Daddy, and I don't want to lose him. I was so out of it last night, and I…I'm sorry."

Quinn rushed to the girl and wrapped her in a hug. The others looked on sadly. Harmony fought to stay back, allowing Rachel and Quinn space, so Sugar held her hand comfortingly. The blonde sighed as she pulled Rachel tightly against her. "I'm so sorry to hear about your dad Rachel, but you were right. I…we…have something to tell you."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and seemed to notice the others for the first time. She studied them all, settling on Harmony. "What is it?"

"I think we should go inside; you'll need to sit down." Harmony said quietly.

Once they were all settled with hot chocolate (which Rachel insisted on making them) Quinn sat next to Rachel on the couch. "We have a lot to tell you, and you have to promise to listen. It's going to sound crazy."

"Just tell me what's going on. Starting with why you think my Daddy being sick is somehow your fault."

Quinn winced. She didn't want to start there; she wanted to spin the whole love story angle and sort of slip in the sad parts.

Harmony stepped forward. "My name is Harmony Rachel Fabray-Berry. I was named after you. You were my mom."

Rachel looked at the girl incredulously. "You?" She looked at Quinn. "Fabray-Berry? Us?" There was a long moment of silence while Rachel tried to process this. "How come it wasn't Berry-Fabray? It only seems logical that we'd use my name first as it comes first alphabetically."

Everyone in the room started giggling at Rachel. "I'm serious, Quinn if we were to have children. I'd insist on it being Berry-Fabray."

Quinn's laughter ceased immediately. "If? Rachel you are actually okay with the idea?"

Rachel seemed to realize what she was saying and blush overwhelmed her cheeks. Harmony grinned. "I assure you that it isn't a matter of if, but rather when. And to be exact that will occur on February 3rd 2018. At least in my timeline it does, and though we have changed a lot in your timeline, I'd like to think that my birthday won't change. Though I'm not adverse to the idea of a summer birth date, since in fact I find it difficult to have a birthday party in the middle of winter. It's rather problematic to plan a party around the weather."

Rachel giggled. "You actually sound like me."

Harmony beamed proudly.

The petite diva took a deep breath, looking at each face as she exhaled. "If I believe what you're trying to tell me, how is it possible?"

"Brittany made a time machine." Sugar said.

Rachel burst out in laughter. "Now I know you guys are yanking my chain. Seriously? A time machine I might consider, but Brittany?"

Sugar frowned which caused Harmony to smirk playfully. Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's thigh, causing both girls to shiver. They smiled at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Could you stop eye fucking for one second so we can sort this out." Sugar blurted out.

Rachel turned toward the girl, missing Quinn's flushed face. "In this scenario, who are you supposed to be?"

Sugar smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Sugar Daisy Lopez-Pierce."

Rachel's eyes got wide. "Oh wow, that explains a lot."

There was another awkward silence. They didn't realize how hard it would be to convince someone they were from the future.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "See, she said Lopez-Pierce which only makes sense alphabetically."

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. "If I agree that we'll go by Berry-Fabray in the future, will you promise to take us seriously?"

Rachel pouted playfully but nodded her head. "So I am supposed to believe that you and I get married and have a daughter six years from now?" Rachel looked at Quinn seriously. "Who's the dad?

"Jesse St. Jackass." Quinn muttered.

Harmony's mouth dropped open, she never heard Quinn refer to him as that before. Rachel was laughing again. "This just gets better and better."

She looks around the room at a bunch of very serious faces, and then turns her attention back to Quinn. "What would possess us to allow Jesse to father our daughter?"

"Hello? I'm right here." Harmony spit out harshly. Then she stood directly in front of Rachel. "In my timeline, Jesse was one of your closest friends."

"Sorry, it's just that in our timeline…he's a douche." Quinn spit out just as harshly.

Harmony huffed.

Rachel looked up at the girl, studying her for the first time. The blue eyes, the dark hair. She heard her sing already and she was fantastic. She always did remind her of Quinn, with the attitude and the fair skin. She cannot believe she's even considering this, but… "Tell me about your timeline."

Harmony smiled softly. "You and Quinn met in gym class freshman year and it was love at first sight. You became friends first, after both joining glee. There was no Finn drama, and well, Jesse was the one who encouraged the two of you to admit your feelings for each other. He transferred to McKinley during your sophomore year and asked you out. But you said that you were already interested in someone else, he figured out that it was Quinn and he set you up on a blind date. Both of you were so excited when you realized that the date was with each other. And you were together from then on, all through high school and college. You got your big break on Broadway just after your senior year in college, and ma…Quinn proposed to you on your opening night. You married shortly after. And while you were building a successful Broadway career, Quinn was working as an editor at a publishing company. When the two of you decided to start a family, you wanted someone who was talented and somewhat resembled your coloring so you asked Jesse to be the donor."

Quinn hadn't heard the story before, but it sounded so much better than her life had been. She hated thinking about all the time she wasted with Rachel, just pushing her away when she could have been with her this whole time.

"Then what?"

When Rachel asked the question, everyone's face dropped. She noticed immediately. "What?"

No one answered her. Rachel replayed the entire conversation from start to finish. Ever since they arrived. And something stuck out. "You said that you were named after me, that I was your mom. Was? What happened next, Harmony?"

The girl was in tears, so Sugar stepped forward. She lowered her voice. "You were killed on your way to the hospital when Harmony was born. You never got to see her."

Rachel let out an audible gasp, and then turned toward Quinn. The blonde was holding back tears.

Rachel's mind was going a mile a minute trying to process things. Did she really believe them? They seemed so distraught it was hard not to take them seriously. "Harmony none of what you said happened to us. Me and Quinn. We had gym together freshman year, but that's it. She dated Finn and had a baby with Puck and…"

"What?" Harmony's eyes widened. "I…I. Do I have a brother or sister?" She addressed Quinn directly.

"Not exactly. I had Beth, but I gave her up for adoption."

Harmony swallowed thickly, a lump was forming in her throat. "I have a sister?"

"It's not as simple as that, Harm. It's…complicated." Quinn tried to reiterate the fact but Harmony wasn't listening.

"Would you like to see her?" Rachel asked hesitantly. "My birth mother is the one who adopted her…and I could introduce you. You can't say who you are…I mean that you're from the future or anything but…"

"Hold up." Sugar said effectively cutting Rachel off. "You're birth mother adopted Quinn's daughter? That's…I don't even know what that is."

"I…" Quinn swallowed audibly before continuing slowly. "I tried so hard to keep Rachel out of my life, but it was impossible. I…needed her. And I thought that if her mom adopted Beth, that we'd be linked forever. Even if we weren't together, we would be…connected somehow." The blonde admitted quietly.

Rachel watched her speak and really listened to the words. Things were making sense. "You were mean to me to keep me away. You did it on purpose, why?"

"To keep you alive. I wanted you to live, even if it meant that I had to live without you."

"So, are you from the future too?" Rachel couldn't even believe she was asking such a thing, but she suddenly needed to know.

Quinn shook her head. "The other me. The one Harmony knew, she missed you so much Rach. She loved you so much. And when she found out she could travel back in time to see you, she just wanted to see you again. But every time she came here…I went there. I saw stuff. I know stuff. And when I came back…I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to save you."

Rachel found herself nodding, but let Quinn continue. "She realized that we were switching places and that it was messing with my head. So she stopped. But she also realized that she was messing with our timeline. That she could change things. So instead of just coming back to visit, she developed a plan to save you. And she sent her daughter and her friends to help."

Rachel's eyes rested on Rory. "Whose kid are you?"

He spoke without an accent, which made Rachel's mouth fall open. "Blaine and Kurt."

Rachel nodded.

"And yours." Rory added quietly, causing the diva to stop breathing.

Harmony's eyes closed and Quinn whimpered. Rory continued. "I only found out today, reading a letter from Quinn. You donated your eggs to a surrogate for my dads. They were going to tell me, but you…when you were gone they didn't want me missing you. Not the way Harmony would be. It was just one more thing my dads fought over, it guess."

"So you and Harmony are…?"

"Not biologically related. I have yours and Kurt's DNA and she has Jesse's and Quinn's. And just so you know, Sugar is Brittany's and Puck's." He explained.

"This is way to confusing. So Beth is Sugar's and Harmony's sister." Rachel said slowly.

"Eww. Please don't say we're related." Sugar muttered with disgust, feeling bile rising in her throat.

"No you and Harmony aren't related, it's just that our family tree is screwed up. But in your timeline there was no Beth, so it wouldn't have been as awkward to choose Puck as your Dad, Sugar." Quinn stated when she finally wrapped her head around the newest development. When they read through the items Sugar brought over and learned that Rory was Rachel's biological son, it floored them all. It seemed to make the kids feel closer…more connected. But she had completely forgotten how Beth's connection to them would factor into the situation.

Everyone sat in silence for several minutes. Rory never knew who his mom was and learning that it was Rachel was a lot to process. He felt like he was just getting his mom and now didn't want to lose her. Harmony had mixed feelings; she was sort of jealous of Rory's connection to Rachel and hoped that it didn't affect her budding relationship with her mom. Sugar was just glad that she and Harmony weren't related because she didn't want to think about incest right now. Really what were their parents thinking? It's like one big incestuous cest pool. Was that redundant?

"Quinn?"

Rachel's soft voice in the silence drew everyone out of their internal musings. The blonde looked at the girl who just spoke her name. "Yeah, Rachel?"

"Was it you? All those times, or the other one of…you?"

Quinn looked at her strangely.

"I mean, like when I talked you back into joining glee after your pregnancy. Or us singing our duet together, or…or Prom? Or just recently, in the secretary's office when we agreed to be friends?"

Quinn smiled brightly. "Those were all me."

Rachel looked at her questioningly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because it was me. I wanted you to fall for me and not the other Quinn." She furrowed her brows. "Does that make sense?"

Rachel nodded with a smile, but Sugar replied. "No, actually it doesn't. They're both you, so what does it matter?"

Quinn chuckled nervously. "I needed her to like me for me and not because she thought she had to because of everything we're telling her."

Rachel took the blonde's hand in hers but looked at the kids. "So, you guys came back to save me and what…get me and Quinn together?"

Rory suddenly looked guilty. "Actually I wanted to get my parents back together."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "And you really think you can change things?"

They all nodded gravely. "We did change things Rach, Michael never got sick in their timeline." Quinn said sadly. "And we recently found out that the more things we changed, the greater affect it'll have in the future. So many things could be different now."

Rachel was silent for awhile before whispering. "I think you wasted your time then. My Daddy is a great man, and I'm not worth the trouble."

"What? How can you say that?" Harmony spoke for the first time in a long time.

"I just listened to you talking about your mom Harmony, and I'm not that person. I'm not good like that. I spent most of my high school career trying to steal Finn away from Quinn. I cheated and nearly cost both me and Kurt NYADA. Your Rachel was selfless enough to give Kurt and Blaine a child, though I know why I would have done it. I wouldn't have wanted Rory to grow up wondering if he had a mother out there who loved him. If I were his biological mom then he'd always know that I loved him." She paused deep in thought. After a moment or two, she spoke again. "But this version of me, I'm selfish and annoying and…"

"You're not selfish. I'm a better person because of you, Rachel. Just ask Harmony." Quinn assured her, though it sounded like she was pleading with her to understand.

The girl in question nodded sadly. "Things weren't perfect Rachel. Quinn shut down when you died and she and I didn't really communicate unless it was to yell at each other. And I was a horrible person. I was popular only because people were scared of me, besides Sugar and Rory I didn't have any friends. I was mean to people. I was miserable and wanted everyone else to be miserable. I've only been here for a few months, and I am already a better person because I know you."

Rachel had tears in her eyes but remained silent.

"You mean everything to those of us in this room Rach, and to Kurt as well. We need you in our world." Quinn almost pleaded.

Rachel looked at Harmony and Rory. "You came back to save your families. To have your parents in your life…" Rachel slowly turned to Quinn. "But you're taking my Daddy away from me."

Quinn tried to force her tears not to fall as she spoke. "We've been reading all the stuff that was sent along with the kids, and we want to try to find a way to fix this Rach. We will do everything in our power to stop Michael from dying because of us."

Rachel shook her head. "You said yourself that everything you changed affected something else. Who's to say that if you save my Daddy that someone else won't lose a loved one? I won't be the cause of that. I couldn't live with myself. What if your mom dies Quinn, or what if something happens to one of our friends? If anything happens…"

"What are you saying?" Sugar asked compassionately.

"I'm saying that if my Daddy survives, it'll be a miracle. It won't be us changing things. I am going to spend the time I have loving him and spending as much time as I can with him. And you are going to all stop whatever you've been doing, okay? No more plans, no more schemes, just enjoy the time you have with your families. Promise me."

Rory, Sugar and Harmony all nodded quickly. Quinn swallowed slowly before nodding as well.

"We brought you some stuff to look through." Quinn offered after a few minutes of silence. "Apparently you took it better than I assumed you might. So there is a scrapbook and my old journal. Which is basically my current journal which actually creeped me out when I read through it. But know that we really are sorry about Michael." Quinn paused while each of the kids voiced their agreement before continuing. "But also know that none of us would have done things differently. We all want you in our lives and would always do whatever it took to make it happen."

Rachel's eyes caught Harmony's. "You came back to get to know me?"

Harmony nodded. Rachel sighed. "I hope I don't let you down."

Harmony grinned. "You won't."

Rachel nodded. "Well, I guess I have a lot to think about. Will you guys give me some time?"

Quinn looked at the brunette nervously. "Are you mad?"

Rachel caught the blonde's hazel gaze. "Quinn, I understand that it wasn't you who did this. And as overwhelming as this is, I believe you guys. Though, maybe in the future we can make sure that Puck isn't Sugar's dad because that's just too much."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And you being Rory's mom isn't?"

"Kurt is my closest friend; it only makes sense that I'd do anything for him. And like I said, I lived my life wondering about my mom. No one deserves that."

"Ummm." Harmony started uncertainly. "About Beth?"

Rachel smiled. "I'll talk to Shelby."

Harmony smiled. Rachel looked at Quinn. "I'll talk to her for you as well; Beth does deserve the chance to know you." Quinn nodded tearfully but couldn't find the strength to smile.

As Rachel led them all outside and said goodbye to them, Harmony embraced her securely. "I love you; please don't think you aren't worth it."

Rachel held Harmony close. "Thank you for the necklace."

"You know?"

"It makes sense now. I wish I had known, I can't imagine how hard it's been for you having to act like you don't care about me the way you so obviously do. I know that I had no bearing in the person you grew up to be, but I am proud of you."

Harmony smiled as tears fell from her blue eyes. "Thank you."

Rachel shook her head. "No, thank you. What you did for me, what you're doing. I'm kind of fond of living."

Harmony laughed shakily before pulling away to wipe her eyes. "I'm kind of fond of you living too."

Rachel beamed happily at her before her eyes caught Quinn's. The blonde was crying freely. Harmony noticed and stepped to the side with a smile. Quinn shuffled her feet nervously, not looking away from Rachel. "So…are we okay?"

The brunette stepped closer to her and took Quinn's hand in hers. "We will be. I just…I need to process…things. Is that okay?"

Quinn nodded. "I noticed you had the roses in a vase inside."

Rachel smiled. "I picked them up from the ground last night after you left. I wanted to call to apologize then, but I didn't know what to say."

"'I'm sorry' usually works." Quinn replied cheekily causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Who knew you were so easy?" Rachel teased, and heard Sugar and Rory chuckling in the background.

Quinn smirked. "Maybe I won't be so easy, maybe I'll make you work for it."

"Please let it not mean sex because I may vomit." Harmony mumbled causing everyone to giggle.

"I was actually referring to my forgiveness." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll work on that then." Rachel grinned as she stepped over toward Rory and Sugar. "I know that you guys are here for other reasons, but still…thank you."

Sugar shrugged.

"It's actually good to know that you don't actually have a crush on me, because when you tried to kiss me…"

"What?" Harmony shrieked.

"Thanks a lot." Sugar growled with a smirk on her face.

"I look forward to getting to know you." Rory said politely.

"Same here." Rachel smiled and shoved the boy playfully.

When they all left, Rachel walked into the house. She let out a loud sigh. Yesterday had been the worst day of her life, hearing the news about her dad and then her fight with Quinn. But today was by far the most…interesting. She collapsed on the couch and shook her head. Then she grabbed the scrapbook that was on the coffee table and started flipping through it. Picture after picture of a slightly older version of herself and Quinn appeared before her.

They looked happy and in love. Then she saw some pictures of an older Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana. She saw a picture of Finn in a wheelchair and furrowed her brows in confusion. By the time she got to pictures of Harmony she was in tears. She saw the girl grow up before her eyes. Sugar made lots of appearances along with Rory. The most recent picture in the book was a school photo of Harmony and Rachel noticed the Star of David necklace around the girl's neck. It took her a second to realize that it was the exact same necklace that the girl just gave to her. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Toward the end of the album was Rachel's eulogy and a few Play Bills from some shows the girl undoubtedly starred in. The last page was the wedding announcement coupled with their individual written vows. Rachel's vows to Quinn were written in her own handwriting. She believed them before, but now she knew everything they said was true. She let her tears fall freely as she set the scrapbook down reverently and scanned through Quinn's journal. She felt guilty reading it, so she set that back down and read the letter. It was a letter written from the other Quinn to her Quinn (Rachel smiled to herself at the thought of it being 'her' Quinn). It talked about the possible repercussions of changing the past. And it also explained how Rachel was Rory's biological mother. When she was finished reading it, her mind was reeling and her body was emotionally exhausted. She took the items upstairs with her and collapsed on her bed immediately falling asleep. She'd work on figuring everything else out in the morning; right now she needed a good night's sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a lot to process, but I plan on going more in depth with the issues brought up as this story progresses. Which means some Rachel and Rory time. Also, Quinn and Rachel now have things to work through. And Rachel knows about Harmony which will undoubtedly change their relationship. And with Rachel knowing about Sugar, how will she treat Brittany and Santana? Plus, Rachel knows about Finn! So I set up lots of stuff to happen throughout this story and I hope you stay around to see it progress.**

**Up next, Rachel deals with the news and makes a few amends. Which means Faberry sweetness and a Rachel/Harmony heart to heart. Plus some more Sugar/Harmony moments. And soon, Christmas! Who's coming for the holidays? **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! This story almost has 100 reviews already. I am happy that you guys are interested in this since it is far different than what I am used to doing :) Thanks so much, I love all of you! **

**I am planning on updating Sparks Fly and Fireflies within the next 2 days; sorry about the wait. Apparently a seven day work week and my holiday preparations are very time consuming :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Lima Bean, Facebook, Tumblr or Twitter**

**Chapter 9**

Rory, Sugar and Harmony were sitting in Quinn's living room. Every one of them were distraught.

"This is the third day since we told her and she still isn't talking to any of us." Rory stated sadly.

"She probably hates us." Harmony replied dejectedly.

"She has to come around guys, it's Rachel. She forgave me for all the horrible things I've done to her. She'll forgive us for this."

"We're killing her dad." Sugar blurted out just as demoralized as the others.

Everyone looked even more depressed after that.

"But it's Christmas Eve tomorrow." Rory whispered into the silence.

He slumped down on the couch beside Quinn, and the blonde absentmindedly took his hand in hers.

"I think it might be worse now. Getting to know her, if we lose her now…" Harmony was trying to control the tears from falling.

Instinctively, Quinn reached toward her with her free hand and Harmony took the proffered hand. Judy came into the room and saw the crestfallen looks on the teens' faces. "Who died?" She teased but only managed to make Harmony sob loudly.

Quinn tugged Harmony toward her and the girl sat next to her on the couch as Quinn held her.

"Michael Berry, Rachel's Daddy, he's really sick." Quinn explained, with a pained expression.

Judy nodded knowingly. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you guys be there for Rachel? I'm sure she's going through hell right now."

Sugar kicked at the floor nervously. "We sort of did something and now she doesn't want to see us."

Judy's brows furrowed as she cast a reproachful glare at Quinn, who cowered reflexively. "So she's got a lot going on in her life and you're making her go through it alone?"

"It's not like that." Quinn replied quietly.

Judy studied them all. "What's it like then? Because what I see are four people who care about that girl so much and yet are sitting around pitying themselves when they should be there for the girl who is suffering."

Harmony whimpered. Sugar shifted uncomfortably and Rory refused to meet Judy's gaze. Quinn took a deep breath before speaking. "I guess…maybe, I'll try texting her."

Judy nodded approvingly. "Yes, tell her that I'm inviting her for dinner."

Quinn slowly released Rory's hand as she grabbed her phone and typed out a message.

**From Quinn: Rach, I know you probably still need time. And you're probably mad at us. But we want you to know we're here, always. If you wanna talk or have more questions…or just not be alone. Also, Mom wants to have you for dinner tonight. Please say you'll come.**

**000000000**

Over the last few days, Rachel had been experiencing an array of emotions: grief in learning of her Daddy's illness, growing affection for Quinn, and hurt, fear and confusion in learning the truth. During that time, she spent time with her dads celebrating the first day of Hanukah. She even baked some Christmas cookies this afternoon with her Daddy. But for the most part, she kept to herself over the last few days. Finally breaking down and reading Quinn's journal, and throwing herself into glee in preparation for Regional's (though it was still far away). And though she'd never admit it, but she was cyber stalking Harmony and Rory (apparently even kids from the future used Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter).

When she wasn't keeping herself busy, she was immersed in her own thoughts. What if they couldn't save her and she was going to die in a few years? If that were the case, was it even worth starting anything with Quinn or getting to know Rory and Harmony? And what about her Daddy? Should they try to save him? Was everything bad that would ever happen in the world inevitably her fault? Yes, she knew she was being a tad dramatic on the last one.

She looked through the photo album several times since they gave it to her and one thing she couldn't shake was what happened to Finn? Sure they broke up, but she didn't want to think about something happening to him that sent him to a wheelchair. And also, what Rory said about Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had been complaining recently about a boy named Sebastian that was trying to come on to Blaine, what if in the future he or someone else comes between them? She wanted Kurt to be happy. And suddenly she was thinking about all the ways she could change things, how she could maybe help Finn and Kurt and Blaine.

Then it hit her, that's exactly what they were doing. The kids came back in time to fix problems because they cared and wanted a better life for themselves and their family and friends. They hadn't done it to hurt anyone, they didn't intend for her Daddy to get sick. And the Quinn she was falling for, the one she knows, didn't really do anything. It was the other one that sent the kids through time. So could she really stay mad at any of them?

And then she felt guilty for being mad in the first place. And then she felt selfish for feeling guilty because either way bad things were still happening in the world and she wanted to fix them. Thinking had been exhausting and she fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

**00000000000000000**

Quinn, Harmony, Rory, Sugar and Judy had waited for a response for over an hour now.

"I don't think she's going to come, Mom." Quinn's voice shook as she spoke.

Still they waited for another half an hour before they gave up. Quinn said her goodbyes to the others and watched them sadly walk down the driveway before going up to her room to sulk some more.

**000000000000000**

"Rachel, sweetheart? Do you plan on sleeping all night?" Jeremiah shook his daughter as he spoke.

She tiredly opened her eyes to find both of her Dads standing above her with amusement and concern etched on their faces.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Around 8 o'clock." Michael replied before taking a seat next to her. "We're actually worried about you; you've been moping around the house for days now."

"But Daddy…"

"Sweetheart, I know we got some bad news. But I don't want us to live like I'm already dead. I want to see you enjoy yourself, to be a kid." He smiled at her as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sure your friends are wondering what became of you."

"Kurt, Blaine and I are going out for brunch tomorrow. And Quinn…"

Michael pulled away to look at her closely. "Quinn, what?"

"We are working through a few things." Rachel settled on the vague response.

Michael nodded thoughtfully. "You know that girl's in love with you, right?"

Rachel looked from him to her Dad. "I think so, but…"

"Rach, dear. Whatever she did or whatever you did; work it out. Oh, and are your other friends still coming for Christmas?"

"I think so, I don't really know."

"Well, you better talk to them. We need to know how many to cook for, we're going shopping in the morning." Jeremiah said.

They both noticed the hesitation crossing Rachel's features; Jeremiah knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're going to need your friends Rachel, don't shut them out."

Her bottom lip quivered as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but you can't punish them forever." Michael said silently, before taking Rachel's face in his hands and turning her toward him. "Rach, honey, look at me." She opened her eyes. "You can't punish yourself either, okay."

At those words she broke down and began weeping in his arms. Between sobs, she spoke shakily. "It's just…they did something…for me. And I really hope I'm worth their…sacrifice."

He held her close, Jeremiah was holding her too. "You are always worth it, Rachel. You have been the most amazing gift either of us ever had and we wouldn't change a thing. Not a moment we had with you." Jeremiah said, in tears himself. He looked up and his watery eyes caught Michael's. They smiled at each other lovingly.

"I just wish you weren't sick Daddy, I'd do anything." She continued to weep.

"I know you would sweetheart. But I don't want you to do anything but what you've been doing. Continue to make me proud. And be happy, honey. I am happiest when you're happy."

They held each other for another 20 minutes. It was the first time any of them had cried since they received the news. They had all been trying to stay strong for each other, and were holding all their sorrow inside. Tonight was the night they decided to let it out, and it became a catharsis for them. Even though they were drained, they felt…lighter.

**0000000000000000**

The next morning, Rachel actually awoke feeling refreshed. She got on her elliptical and exercised with vigor. After showering, she went out to run a few errands. That's when she turned on her phone. She read the message from Quinn and her heart dropped. She felt awful for not responding sooner, so she sent a quick text.

**From Rachel: Sorry about last night, my phone as been off. I was wondering if you wanted to join me, Kurt and Blaine for brunch later. We're meeting at the Lima Bean at 11. **

She received a response immediately.

**From Quinn: It's okay about yesterday, I am really glad you are talking to me :) I would love to have brunch with you. I'll see you at 11!**

After confirming with Quinn, Rachel sent out two more texts. After receiving immediate answers to both, she made her way to her first destination of the morning.

Harmony's face lit up when she opened the door for Rachel. Rachel smiled back. "Thanks for allowing me to stop by at such short notice."

Harmony just nodded. Her silence caused Rachel to have a deep intake of breath as she prepared for a rant. "I apologize for being AWOL for the last few days, I was processing. My dads and I had a mini breakdown last night and a nice talk afterwards. And my Daddy told me he's trying some experimental procedures in hopes that something can help him. In the meantime, we have all agreed that we are going to try our best to live like we would have had we not received the devastating news. It'll be hard, and it's beyond terrifying but these things happen and there is no reason to assume that it had anything to do with what you guys all did, okay? So, please don't blame yourself for this. I couldn't bare the thought of you hating yourself when all you wanted to do was help me."

Harmony bit her bottom lip in hope of stilling it, but her whole body was shaking so the small quivering lip was the least of her problems. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, and she feared she wouldn't find her voice now that Rachel had stopped her rant in favor of breathing. The girls simply stood looking at each other before Rachel closed the gap and wrapped a trembling Harmony in her arms.

Rachel continued softly. "I am not mad at you; I understand why you did it. All night last night, I was thinking about how I would do anything to save him or at least give us more time and then I thought about you. I can't blame you for doing something I would have willingly done had I been in your position."

Harmony sniffled in response before asking in a small voice. "So, we're okay? You and me."

Rachel held her closer, nodding as she did so. "We're great, or I'd like us to be." She took a step away from Harmony. "I know Christmas isn't until tomorrow, and I hope that you, Sugar and Rory all come for dinner, but I wanted to give you your gift now."

"My gift?"

Rachel handed the girl a small box. Harmony took it reverently, smiling at Rachel as she did so. As she slowly unwrapped the gift, her eyes widened at what was revealed inside the box.

"I got you earrings to match the necklace you gave me, since it'll be yours undoubtedly someday." Rachel smiled crookedly as she explained.

Harmony's smile faltered while there was a sharp intake of breath.

"You don't like them?" Rachel asked, worried.

Harmony shook her head quickly. "No, it's not that."

Rachel's eyes narrowed in questioned, so Harmony explained. "If we successfully change things, I won't remember any of this. And I won't remember these."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "If you aren't successful then I die and if you are successful, you won't remember any of this? Where's the upside? How could all of this have been worth it for you?"

"I spent my whole life wondering about you. Wondering if I would be anything like you, if you'd be proud of me. I just wanted a chance to know you. Even if it was just for a little while. I needed to know you."

Rachel nodded absentmindedly. She knew that feeling more than anyone, that's how she felt about her mom. "What about a time capsule?"

Harmony looked at her in confusion.

"Like we put a bunch of items you want to remember inside. Photos we take, and maybe some letters to explain all of this. And we bury it at my dads' house. And then, when you are ready…Quinn and I will tell you about it and you can open it."

Harmony stared at Rachel with glassy eyes. "I'd like that. Thank you." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand as she looked down at the earrings again.

"And maybe you could give me these and the necklace again…later."

Rachel smiled and nodded in understanding. "On your sixteenth birthday. You'll get the necklace, earrings, and time capsule."

Harmony leapt forward and hugged Rachel tighter than she ever had. When she pulled away, she smiled shyly. Rachel giggled in response before sighing. "I actually have another errand to run before brunch, but I was hoping you could call Sugar and join me. Quinn, Kurt and Blaine are coming and I am going to try to get Santana and Brittany to come as well."

"I'll call her right away." Harmony smiled.

"Great! See you at the Lima Bean in an hour." Rachel smiled as she turned to walk away.

"See you then, and Rachel?" She waited for the diva to turn around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rachel quickly made her way to Brittany's house. The bubbly blonde opened the door excitedly and smothered Rachel in a hug. "Hey! How has your break been? I had an awesome time at your birthday party? Did you and Q hook up yet? It looked like it was gonna happen."

Rachel had to laugh at the audacity of Brittany's questions. Before she could answer, she heard Santana speak up. "And here I thought I could enjoy two whole weeks midget free."

Brittany released her hold on Rachel to turn and scold Santana, but Rachel answered first. "It's good to see you too, Santana." She said with a smile, earning a smirk and an eye roll from the Latina.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Santana asked with false sweetness.

"Actually I'm here to see Rory." Rachel replied, before noticing the frown crossing Brittany's features. "And to invite you all to brunch at the Lima Bean. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Sugar, Harmony and I will all be there."

"Homoexplosion, I see." Santana scoffed.

"Which is why you're invited." Rachel countered.

The Latina shook her head with a grin. "You know, you're actually kind of growing on me."

"I have that affect on people." Rachel smiled back.

"So, if Finn's not coming…does that mean?" Brittany trailed off, hoping Rachel would finish the sentence.

"That I dumped him? Yes."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Q's not just some rebound, Berry."

Rachel looked the Latina in the eye as she replied. "I dumped Finn because I realized I could do better, I'm not looking for a rebound Santana. And if Quinn and I start a relationship, I guarantee that I will not treat her as such."

Santana nodded in approval. The three stood around for a few minutes in silence, until Rory entered the room.

"You're earlier than I expected." He smiled at her. "But I am very happy to see you."

Brittany and Santana watched the exchange with a confused interest.

"The sentiment is mutual." Rachel replied with a matching smile. "I was telling Brittany and Santana that a bunch of us are meeting for brunch, and I'd love for you to come." She glanced at Brittany and Santana. "But I was hoping we could talk…in private before we go."

His smile widened, as he led Rachel into the empty kitchen. Though without their knowledge, Santana and Brittany were eavesdropping.

"Sorry about not contacting you sooner, it was a lot to deal with." Rachel apologized sincerely.

"I understand."

"Kurt and Blaine are joining us, to eat." Rachel offered when silence threatened to swallow them. Rory beamed proudly.

"But just between us, I don't think we should let anyone else know about the whole time traveling thing. I doubt they'd be ready. I mean, can you imagine Santana learning that she and Brittany have a baby in the future who just happens to be Sugar Motta?"

"What the Fuck?" Santana's voice echoes throughout the room as she stares incredulously at them. "I think I need you to repeat that, Berry." She demanded.

"I knew it!" Brittany screeched excitedly beside the fuming Latina.

Rachel and Rory stared at the two of them with shock and in fear. Rachel sighed loudly. Well, this day just got a whole lot worse.

**0000000000000**

**A/N: I know this had a lot of angst in, but now that bridges are beginning to mend, things will get a bit lighter (and more interesting). **

**Up next, Santana and Brittany learn the truth and the brunch is on! Also, some Faberry sweetness is on the way :)**

**And because so many asked, there will be plenty of Klaine/Rory, Harmony/Sugar and Brittana/Sugar to come. I had planned on it anyway, but it's nice to know you want it :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed safe and happy holidays! Between the holidays, catching a bad cold, and trying to deal with a major family crisis I haven't had the time or inclination to write until now. I am sorry for the delay and plan on updating my other stories shortly as well. Thanks for not giving up on me :)**

**Chapter 10**

Rory and Rachel stare open mouthed and terrified at Santana. The Latina quirked an eyebrow and scoffed. "You know, Berry, just because I no longer feel the need to gouge my eyes out when I look at you and I don't want to strangle you every time you open your mouth, it doesn't mean that I don't think that you're completely certifiable."

Rachel blinks in shock, a small smile forms on her lips. "Why, thank you Santana. And I do believe that that was the most you ever said to me."

Santana nearly stuttered. "Did you just thank me? I called you crazy."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "There was also a compliment in there…somewhere, I'm sure."

Santana shook her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. She was suddenly getting a headache. "I almost forgot why we were never friends."

"Be nice, San. You and Rachel are friends, and you know it. You even told me that you loved singing with her and that you hoped you could do it again before we graduate."

Santana blushed and Rachel smiled at the information. Rory looked at the three girls and finally spoke. "Wait, so you guys aren't friends?"

Rachel addressed the boy. "I thought you read Quinn's journal as well? How could you have thought that we were anywhere near friendly after you read it?"

He shrugged. "Harmony, Sugar and I found it awkward, so we refused to read it completely."

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"You guys are reading Quinn's journal? Does blondie know that you went all stalker on her?" Santana mused, interrupted Rory and Rachel's conversation again.

"She's the one who gave it to me." Rachel admitted.

Santana narrowed her eyes, and then seemed to suddenly remember what she heard earlier. "You best be telling me what's going on right now, Hobbs, or I'll cut you."

Rory's eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare hurt her!" He shouted as he protectively stood in front of Rachel.

Santana cackled. "Wow, does Finnwit know that you have a new lap dog?"

"Finn and I broke up." Rachel stated quietly.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "Does Quinn know? Oooh, did you dump him for Quinn?"

Rachel looked from Santana to Brittany. "I dumped Finn because he was an awful boyfriend, what happens between me and Quinn has nothing to do with that."

"Except that it does." Rory said.

Rachel growled at the boy and he flinched. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Tell me more, midget."

"And quit calling her names." Rory spat out at Santana.

The Latina smirked at his outburst. "Tell me you ditched Hudson for Q, and not this baby faced leprechaun."

Rachel shook her head. "That would be wrong on so many levels, Santana."

"Yeah, since he's from the future too." Brittany explained, causing three pairs of eyes to penetrate her.

Santana shook herself out of the daze and whipped around to face Rachel again. "The actual fuck, Rachel? Kids from the future? Sugar?"

Rachel sighed. "Just forget I mentioned it Santana, you're going to think I'm crazy anyway."

"I think you're crazy regardless. Now spill."

"Brittany made a time machine, in the future…" She paused to take in Brittany's proud smile. "And so Harmony, Sugar and Rory traveled from the future…here."

Santana remained silent for an agonizing amount of time. Then nodded for Rachel to continue. "Apparently, in the future, you and Brittany are together and have a daughter…Sugar. Kurt and Blaine have Rory, and me and Quinn have Harmony."

Santana burst out into laughter. In between her fits of hysterics, she gets out. "I might buy the whole Rory being Kurt and Blaine's because, well it's sort of obvious. And Sugar and Britt have a weird…chemistry. And the time traveling unholy trinity I even sort of am intrigued by, especially since it was my B that made the machine…but you and Q-ball? I get the whole sexual tension, I do. I mean, she practically jumped you at the party…but you becoming domestic and having that…devil spawn?"

"Hey!" Rory and Rachel both yelled in unison after Santana's last words.

"Great story, Berry, you almost had me going. Next you're gonna tell me that they came here to fix something and it's a matter of life and death." Santana replied in ragged breaths trying to recover from her laughing spell.

Rory and Rachel shared a look and Brittany quickly caught on. "That's why you're here, isn't it? Were we attacked by aliens in the future and you're here to warn us so we can save the world?"

Rory's eyes widened before he turned to Rachel as if to ask 'is she serious?' Rachel nodded gravely.

Santana saw the look they shared. "What aren't you telling us?"

"It's nothing Santana; it isn't like you believe any of this anyway."

"Of course I don't, doesn't mean I'm not interested in the story you're telling."

Rachel rolled her eyes, then took Rory's shirt sleeve and attempted to lead him out of the kitchen. Santana stepped in front of them menacingly. Brittany was watching them with wide eyes that were filled with tears.

"Look, I'm a skeptic okay. But B wants to hear the rest of it. Please." Santana begged almost sincerely.

Rachel looked at Brittany but didn't have the heart to tell her anymore, because the rest of the story wasn't a happy one. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to say. "Look, in the future no one's as happy as they deserve to be. And the kids came back to fix it."

Brittany nodded in understanding. "Santana and I?"

"Are probably the only exceptions." Rachel added, trying to ease the girl's sorrow.

"But I wouldn't be happy really, if all my friends are sad." Brittany pouted.

Rachel smiled genuinely. "You truly are an amazing person Brittany, I'm sorry I never fully realized it until now."

Brittany grabbed Rachel into a tight bear hug, nearly suffocating the petite brunette. Santana stepped over to Rory and whispered. "What did you come back to change? Really."

He watched Rachel and Brittany still enveloped in a hug, before leaning in toward Santana. "Rachel dies in just over six years, if we don't stop it."

Santana's eyes widen in shock before they start to water a bit. She stepped away from Rory and watched her girlfriend holding Rachel. Suddenly it hit Santana that even if this was some crazy story, she would make sure that Rachel was safe 'just in case.' Because really, it is better to be safe than sorry.

**00000000000000000**

When Rachel, Rory, Santana and Brittany arrived at the Lima Bean everyone else was already there. Quinn watched Rachel eagerly, smiling shyly when the brunette looked her way to greet her.

"So, Rachel, you clearly don't look as depressed as Finn does." Kurt said conversationally when everyone had their drinks.

Rachel simply shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. Quinn looked from Rachel to Kurt. "Why's he depressed?"

"Rachel dumped him." He said with a raised eyebrow, he was sure that the diva had dumped his step brother for the blonde but now he was confused.

Quinn's eyes darted to Rachel questioningly. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel looked directly at Quinn. "I broke up with him on Sunday, and I didn't intend to keep it from you…we just sort of had…other things on our minds."

Quinn nodded understandingly.

"How's your Daddy?" Harmony asked concerned.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany all looked at Harmony pointedly. Kurt turned toward Rachel. "What's wrong with him, Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed thickly as her eyes began to water. "He was diagnosed with Cancer and the doctors said he had six months to live." She spoke unevenly and barely audibly.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered, as he reached over to her and held her hand comfortingly. Kurt got out of his seat and hugged the girl, Brittany quickly did the same. But Santana watched Quinn closely. She was sad for Rachel, but if everything else the diva told her today was true then there were even more bad things to worry about. Quinn smiled sadly when she noticed Santana was watching her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry to hear that as well." Santana replied genuinely, not taking her eyes off of Quinn. "What with, everything else you're going through right now…" She trailed off when she felt numerous eyes glare at her. She actually shivered at the intensity of which Quinn's, Harmony's and Rory's bore into her.

"What do you mean everything else? Rachel, besides the break up and…this, what else is going on?" Kurt asked with concern.

Suddenly Santana realized the reason for the glares. She didn't know that Kurt was unaware of their crazy story. She shrugged her shoulders in apology, but Rory and Harmony didn't seem to let it go.

"That's what Santana meant, the break up." Rachel tried to assure the boy. Kurt nodded and returned to his seat.

"Is that why the break up didn't really affect you?" Then his eyes widened. "Did you dump Finn because you're dad's sick? Because Rachel…"

The brunette shook her head. "No, Kurt. I dumped him before I knew anything was wrong with Daddy."

Kurt nodded and decided to drop the conversation, it was far too sad for his taste. Instead, he ventured onto another topic. "I really like your earrings Harmony."

The girl smiled as her hand involuntarily went to her ear to touch one of them. "Thank you. They were a gift from Rachel."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, she noticed Rachel's necklace when the girl walked in and it matched Harmony's earrings. Was that the necklace Harmony mentioned? Is that why Rachel kissed her? She almost laughed at herself. Of course…Rachel kissed her and said 'thank you' which meant that she thought that the necklace came from her. Guess she knew the truth now.

Rachel was watching Quinn's reaction with interest. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

The blonde's hazel eyes darted around the table when she realized her name was called and that people were now watching her. "It's just, you two barely know each other and you give her such a wonderful gift." She lied, because she knew the true significance of their gifts to each other. She finished lamely. "The nicest thing I ever received from anyone was the corsage Finn gave me for Prom."

Kurt choked on his coffee, causing Quinn and Santana to raise an eyebrow. "Kurt?" The Latina smirked.

"Do you know what the gardenia means, Quinn?" He asked the blonde.

Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion and she shook her head. The boy smiled. "Look it up. Ow!" He rubbed his shin and cast a glare at Rachel who smiled smugly.

When he straightened back up, he accidentally bumped the table and a cup of coffee tipped over and spilled coffee on Rachel. The brunette jumped up in pain as she let out a strangled yelp. Santana, Sugar, Rory, Harmony, and Quinn all rushed to her aid. "Are you okay, Rachel?" Santana's voice was heard above the others, causing a few raised eyebrows. She noticed this and replied with a snarky "What?"

Quinn quickly led Rachel into the bathroom. "Santana knows?" The blonde asked on their way.

"Apparently she knows a little more than I thought, Rory must have told her."

Quinn nodded as she opened the door for Rachel. The brunette ran cold water over her hand before trying to scrub at the coffee stain that was appearing on her sleeve.

"Rach?" Quinn started nervously as she avoided eye contact and kicked at the ground.

"Hmmm?" Rachel didn't look up from her task.

"Were you going to tell me about Finn?"

"Yes, I planned on it before…everything happened and honestly, I forgot about it until Kurt mentioned it today."

Quinn nodded. There was another short silence before the blonde found the courage to continue. "You know that I didn't give you that necklace, right? I know you kissed me, but…"

Rachel shut the water off, wrung out her shirt and walked toward Quinn. She made sure to make eye contact with the girl. "I kissed you because I thought you gave me the necklace, yes…but only because I knew that it met that you actually liked me."

Quinn furrowed her brows as if to question the diva. Rachel took a deep breath and continued. "It's easier to make a move when you know the person feels the same way…"

"I do! I promise I do!" Quinn spoke up, perhaps a bit too eagerly. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You told me that I said that I loved you when I was drunk, you had to know that I liked you back."

Rachel smirked. "You told me a lot of things when you were drunk."

"Oh god!" Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment.

Rachel took a step closer, resting her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn, look at me." She waited for the blonde to listen. When they locked eyes, she continued. "I said a lot of things too, and I know you don't remember any of it."

"Rachel?" Quinn inched a bit closer to the brunette.

"You told me to remind you about what was said and…"

Quinn frowned, as she cut the girl off. "Why didn't you?"

"What?" Rachel suddenly looked confused.

"If I told you to remind me, why didn't you?"

Rachel suddenly looked down, shyly. When she looked back up, she was nervously biting her lip. She exhaled loudly before she spoke. "You were saying everything I ever wanted you to say and I didn't want it to be just because you were drunk. I wanted you to really mean those things, and if you were just going to take it all back in the morning, then…"

Quinn stepped impossibly close, their noses were almost touching. "If I told you how I felt about you, I met every word."

Rachel nodded and leaned in to close the gap but was startled by Harmony shrieking. "I think I might be blind!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at the girl, whose eyes were clenched closed. "You are such a drama queen." She smiled when she looked back at Rachel. "Like someone else I know."

"Hey!" Both Rachel and Harmony stomped their foot petulantly.

Quinn simply shook her head and giggled.

"Anyway, the others are waiting. They wanted to make sure Rachel was okay, and said that if you were then you had to get your lezbo asses out here this instant." Harmony smirked.

"Language!" Rachel chastised.

"And don't ever quote Santana again." Quinn added.

Harmony added. "Well, she's acting like a crazy person. She is staring at Sugar and it's freaking us all out."

Rachel giggled. "We'll be right there."

Harmony nodded before walking out the door.

Rachel stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Quinn, and then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "The gardenia means secret love."

Quinn's eyes widened and her breath hitched. When Rachel pulled slightly away, Quinn found her voice. "You?"

"Did you really think that Finn would know what color ribbon would match your eyes?"

Realization dawned on the blonde and she leaned in for a kiss, but she was stopped when Rachel blurted out. "Go on a date with me."

Quinn blinked slowly, trying to process the demand. She licked her lips, causing Rachel to watch the movement of her tongue. She smirked to herself when she realized that Rachel was eyeing her. "What?"

"Will you go out…on a date…with me?" Rachel stated slowly, and clearly.

Quinn smiled brightly. "Of course."

"How about Friday?"

Quinn face dropped instantly.

"What? Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I've wanted to go out with you for like three years now, and you want me to wait almost a whole week for our first date?"

Rachel beamed. "Fine, how about Tuesday? Because I have something else planned on Wednesday."

"Really? What is it?" Quinn's hazel eyes twinkled with delight.

"Focus, Quinn. Does Tuesday work for you? For our date?"

The blonde absentmindedly licked her lips again, drawing Rachel's eyes to the action.

"Tuesday certainly works." Quinn replied excitedly.

"Great! Now, let's get back to our friends." Rachel replied with equal enthusiasm before she walked past Quinn and out the door.

"What about our kiss?" Quinn frowned. Then she remembered their upcoming date and the smile reappeared as she practically skipped out the door to join her friends.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It had some Santana snark and lots of Faberry :) And now that Santana is worried about Rachel's 'untimely death' how will she treat her? And Sugar for that matter :)**

**Up next, their brunch continues (with some Sugar/Brittana interaction) and Quinn and Rachel grow closer!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Gerber baby**

**Chapter 11**

Santana had been watching her friends with a critical eye. She really didn't want to buy into this whole time traveling batshit crazy stuff, but the more she observed them the more she saw it. The way Rory watched Kurt and Blaine longingly, not to mention just how similar they looked. It was a bit off-setting. And then there was Harmony. The daggers she kept shooting Santana's way reminded her of Quinn. But then the girl opened her mouth and a paragraph came out…so Berry.

Finally she settled her gaze on Sugar. She narrowed her eyes at the girl. The girl was leaning happily into Harmony, which was a bit odd. As she watched their interactions with each other, she saw herself and Brittany in those two girls. How they had probably started out as best friends and realized it was something far more intimate than that. Oh god, they better not be sleeping together.

She must have been making a weird face because Harmony extracted herself from Sugar's embrace, and left to check on Berry and Q. With Harmony gone, Santana returned her gaze to Rory and Sugar. They were talking animatedly as if they knew each other for years. Rory's mannerisms reminded her of Kurt. His smile, his posture. Did he lose his accent? Does he even really have an accent?

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she took in the scene. The whole thing was insane. They couldn't be from the future. Rachel couldn't be dead in six years…speaking of the hobbit, where is she again?

"Well, I guess they are back on the right track as I have just been blinded by walking in on my…um, well, Rachel and Quinn were just about to kiss until I accidentally interrupted them. But I digress; they should be joining us shortly. And Rachel is fine. Though, I may be traumatized for life. And yet, I think I am okay with that. I mean is it really possible to be disgusted and excited about the same thing? Well, of course it's possible because I am!" Harmony spoke as she re-joined them.

Kurt and Blaine stared opened mouthed and wide eyed. Brittany giggled. Santana hissed. "Geez, breathe!"

"Yeah, stop being such a drama queen." Kurt replied.

Santana's eyebrow rose at that. The run-on sentences, the drama queen over-reactions…the comparisons were almost uncanny. Especially since Berry gave the girl earrings and Harmony seemed proud of it.

Santana was unaware that during the whole time she had been studying the kids at the table, someone else was studying her. Kurt was watching her with curious eyes. He knew she knew something more than she was willing to say but he had to get it out of her somehow.

"How long have you two been together?" Santana asked, directing her question at Harmony and Sugar.

"2 years." Sugar replied at the same time as Harmony answered. "6 months."

Blaine and Kurt looked confused, but Santana simply smirked. "Well, which is it?"

Sugar shifted nervously in her seat as Harmony opened her mouth to answer. But her explanation was cut off by another diva. "Sorry for the delay, I'm back now. And perfectly fine for that matter." Rachel grinned as she shot a glare at Santana.

Rachel sat down beside Harmony, while Quinn quickly and quietly appeared and sat across from her. The blonde refused to meet anyone's eye.

"Holy shit! You guys did more than almost kiss, didn't you?" Santana teased.

Quinn blushed and Rachel looked down at the table shyly. "We're going on a date." She said nearly inaudible.

"Oh, that's great!" Kurt and Brittany chirped excitedly.

"Is it?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I approve. Nor do I approve of Sugar and Harmony's…whatever it is."

"What?" Sugar replied petulantly. "You can't forbid me from seeing her."

Santana's eyes widened. Was that what she was implying? Why did she care so much anyway?

"Yeah, Santana. What problem do you have with Sugar and Harmony?" Rachel asked pointedly.

The Latina glanced at Brittany for assistance, but the blonde was staring at her with confusion. "I think they're cute together. And Harmony makes Sugar happy, which makes me happy!"

Sugar smiled at Brittany's announcement. Santana sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into me. It's just." She was silent for a few seconds before she settled her gaze on Rachel. "Does Quinn make you happy?"

Rachel blushed as Quinn's eyes studied her intently. The brunette couldn't find her voice, so she nodded. The action caused Quinn to smile and blush in return; she slowly slid her hand across the table and hesitantly held onto Rachel's. The diva effortless interlocked their fingers, causing Quinn's smile to broaden.

Kurt, Brittany, Harmony, Rory and Sugar practically awed at the action. Quinn looked up from Rachel and noticed everyone around the table was staring at them. Rachel squeezed her hand in comfort, causing Quinn to giggle lightly. Santana rolled her eyes. "So frickin' charming."

"Oh! I almost forgot, I talked to Shelby and she's planning on having us come over to see Beth on Wednesday." Rachel announced into the silence. "You too, Harmony."

Both Quinn's and Harmony's faces lit up at the announcement. Kurt's eyes narrowed. "And the Gerber baby gets to go, why?"

Rachel suddenly floundered for words.

"Yeah, Berry." Santana smirked. "First you buy the girl a present then you take her with you to your mom's house..."

"She's not my mom." Rachel replied quietly.

Santana shut up when she heard the vulnerability in Rachel's voice.

"And Kurt, I told you to be nice to Harmony. So stop calling her the Gerber baby." Rachel added with bite.

"Right, I'm sorry." He turned to Harmony. "I'm sorry, Harmony. Force of habit. Did you know that when Rachel and I first started glee, we were awful to each other? Or I was awful to her. I sort of get that way when I'm feeling threatened. And well, you're quite talented."

Harmony smiled brightly. "I know I am." Then she caught Quinn's glare and quickly added. "Thank you."

Rory watched Kurt proudly. He didn't know what made Kurt and Blaine choose Rachel to be his mother in his own timeline, but he enjoyed seeing their friendship in this one. Maybe he'd ask Rachel if he could read Quinn's journals, because there was apparently a lot he needed to know. About both worlds.

"You are best friends, right?" He asked, addressing Kurt.

"Rachel and I? Yes, she's my best friend." He smiled.

"Would you ever, I don't know…would you ever consider having her be a surrogate for you? In the future. You know, when you want to have children."

Kurt's eyes widened as his mouth got dry. He coughed to clear his throat, hoping his voice wouldn't be too high when he finally spoke. "What?"

"Ow!" Rory yelped when Sugar kicked him under the table.

Santana's jaw dropped. She looked from Rachel to Rory to Kurt and back to Rory. "That shit crazy." She muttered.

Quinn and Harmony glared at her, but the Latina simply shrugged. "Who's your daddy, Harmony?"

Quinn stood up, grabbed Santana and pulled her away from the table. "What the hell are you doing?"

Santana smirked. "At first I thought Berry was crazy, but it's sort of fun to think of all the possibilities. So who's the daddy?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "St. James."

"Shit. How's that work?"

"I don't know." Quinn admitted sadly.

A strange look crossed the Latina's features. "San? What is it?" Quinn asked with concern.

"Who's Sugar's daddy?"

Quinn smirked.

"Q? Tell me." Santana nearly begged.

"Promise you'll stop stirring up trouble?" Quinn countered.

Santana nodded.

"And I know you know about Rachel, and that you're bound to go all overprotective crazy about it. All I ask is that you help me keep her safe."

Santana nodded again. "I'll do whatever I can, Quinn. I promise."

Quinn smiled sadly. "I know."

Santana grinned. "Now tell me, who's the daddy?"

"Puck." Quinn answered with a dark smirk of her own as she walked back to the table and left Santana standing in shocked silence.

When Quinn returned to the table, she pulled up a chair and said beside Rachel. The brunette smiled as Quinn locked their fingers together again.

"What's up with Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Is she okay?" Sugar asked anxiously.

"She's fine." Quinn assured her.

Brittany reached across the table to take Sugar's hand in hers comfortingly. "She'll come around." Brittany smiled at the brunette.

Sugar nodded as she returned the smile.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Kurt asked. Everyone's eyes turned toward him.

"They're just covering for me. I'm having an off day." Santana explained when she sat down.

The boy watched her with interest, but remained silent.

"Rachel, Rory told me that he's spending Christmas at your house. Aren't you Jewish?" Brittany asked, breaking the awkward silence that enveloped the group.

"My family enjoys a nice dinner for the holiday. That is all. And yes, Rory is attending. As well as Sugar and Harmony." Rachel replied.

"I wanna go! San, can we go?" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

Santana looked toward Rachel, and then back to Brittany. "You can't just invite yourself over B. That's sort of rude."

Quinn, Harmony and Kurt scoffed at that. Santana coaching someone on how _not _to be rude?

"Both of you are more than welcome. I assure you, it'll be nothing special however."

"We'll be making an appearance, Berry." Santana nodded at the brunette, before she was wrapped tightly in her girlfriend's arms.

Harmony rested her hand on Sugar's thigh and smiled when she saw how happy her girlfriend was with the news. She leaned in and whispered. "We both get to spend the holidays with our families."

Sugar smiled wider before claiming Harmony's lips. Brittany 'awwwed' loudly as she bounced in her seat at the sight. She whispered, loudly, to Santana. "Aren't they cute, San?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile that crossed her lips.

"Are we exchanging gifts?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"It's sort of short notice, Britt. How about maybe we just bake cookies together when you get over?" Rachel answered.

Brittany and Sugar grinned happily. "With homemade icing?" Sugar asked shyly.

Santana laughed out loud. "That is so something Brittany was just going to ask." She replied amused. She caught Quinn's eyes and they smiled at each other.

Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder, tightening her grasp on the blonde's hand. "I wish you were able to come. What time are you getting home from visiting your sister?"

"I think Mom's planning on staying the night." Quinn frowned; she didn't notice the disappointment in Harmony's eyes.

"I guess I'll have to give you your present later then." Rachel teased.

"Present? You got me something?"

"Well, we are friends. Sort of." She replied with a quirked eyebrow.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sort of? You realize what I was referring to when I said that right?"

"I do now."

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, but were unsure which of their friends had done it.

"As adorable as you two are. I think that it's about time Kurt and I head out." Blaine smiled at them guiltily.

"Well, if you guys get bored tomorrow, feel free to stop by as well." Rachel replied as she stood up to hug the two boys goodbye.

Kurt and Blaine made their way around the table, properly saying goodbye to each of their friends before walking out the door.

"Okay, now that they're gone. Spill! I wants know what you all know and I wants to know it now." Santana demanded.

Sugar rolled her eyes. "You know, that stupid gangsta talk has gotten really old. _Mami._" Sugar replied with a sarcastic tone that rivaled Santana's on her best day.

"Yup, you're def my kid." Santana smirked as she shook her head at the revelation.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**Up next, Santana gets the lowdown while Kurt will do some digging of his own :) **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"I wanna know what you're keeping from us." Santana demanded.

"I'm guessing you already know more than I intended." Rachel replied pointedly, and Santana nodded at her as if to confirm her suspicions.

"And you know the parentage…so what else do you think we're hiding?" Quinn asked.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Don't patronize me. I want to know everything you know."

Rachel's eyes shifted sadly from Santana's to Brittany's and the Latina understood that they were trying to protect the blonde. "Rory, could you go with Britt and grab her some chocolate chip cookies?" Santana asked while she handed some money over toward the boy.

Brittany stopped Santana's hand. "No, San. I want to know what they are scared to tell me."

Santana smiled sadly, Brittany wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was. Hell, she made a time machine didn't she?

"Things are really different in the future. Kurt and Blaine aren't together and Finn is paralyzed." Rachel said sadly.

"Paralyzed?" Brittany asked with a whimper.

"He joined the army and he was shot..." Rory explained.

"Where's your accent?" Santana asked, though she knew the answer.

"I don't have one."

"What?" Brittany asked almost as upset as when she heard about Finn.

"And Sugar doesn't have Asperger's." Rory quickly replied causing Santana to scoff.

"Of course she doesn't." Santana smirked. "You know if you wanna be a bitch, at least own up to it."

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Like you're not putting on some show when you tell everyone you're from Lima Heights adjacent and try speaking like a gangsta."

"Why you little…" Santana practically climbed over the table but was restrained by Brittany and Rory. Harmony held Sugar protectively as she sneered at the angry Latina. "She's your daughter, what do you think you're doing?"

Santana's face softened instantly as she retreated back to her seat and slumped down in defeat. She sighed loudly before speaking again. "What is our relationship like in your time?"

Sugar smiled. "Pretty much the same actually. I have your stubbornness and short temper so we clash a lot. But we are close and I love you."

Santana nodded. "So, I'm…am I a good mom?"

"The best. Besides my other mom of course."

Brittany smiled brightly before kissing Santana on the cheek happily.

Santana skipped around the fact that she knew that in the future Rachel was dead, and went on asking questions about everything else. "And Kurt and Blaine?"

"Finn's disability caused a strain, but resentment from having to give up their dreams for each other only made it worse. They were always fighting." Rory said.

Brittany suddenly looked sad again. "Is anyone happy in the future?"

Rory, Sugar, Harmony, Quinn and Rachel shifted uncomfortably and avoided the blonde's penetrating gaze.

"No wonder you guys wanna fix it. How can we help?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"We have to stop messing around with things. We didn't know that things would be so different if we just changed a few things. But everything is starting to be different now." Harmony replied forlornly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that exactly what you wanted to happen? Don't you want things to change?" Santana replied forcefully.

"My Daddy doesn't die in their future. Yes, the intent was to fix some things but we have unknowingly made other things worse." Rachel clarified, and noticed the sorrow crossing Quinn's face. She squeezed her hand softly causing the blonde to look at her. "Hey, I don't blame you. Please remember that."

Quinn nodded.

"We want to change the future but we can't do anything more about it? But anything can happen…" Santana looks at Rachel intensely. "I mean, we're pretty much screwing with everything with them being here and now everything is up for grabs. Right?"

Rachel nodded, understanding that Santana was referring to her impending doom.

"Doesn't that scare the shit out of you?" Santana asked honestly.

"People die every day. People get sick and there is no rhyme or reason to it. To think that it has anything to do with what we have done…I guess I just have to believe that whatever happens is the way it was meant to happen. Some things are better now, some things are worse. But we can't do anything about that now. So we just live the way we were intending to live…before everything."

"Fuck that! Rachel, you can't just say it's fate and let it be. I say we do what we can and consequences be damned. I mean, if it looks like something's gonna happen to you…or anyone, I will do what I can to stop it, you know? I won't just stand on the sidelines. Let's fix whatever's broken and…"

"And make other people die because we were selfish?" Rachel challenged, but felt Quinn tense in her hand. The brunette sighed. She shook her head and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, sweetie, please stop getting defensive about everything. You didn't do it. Okay. I know that. I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself."

"But I would. I've been thinking about it and if she felt even half of what I feel, I would do anything to change it." Quinn whispered.

Rachel brought their hands to her lips, and kissed Quinn's knuckles. "And given the circumstances, I would probably do the same but that doesn't stop it from being wrong. I don't want to live knowing that it's because someone else died."

"Why are we talking about you dying Rachel? What aren't you guys saying?" Brittany asked anxiously.

Santana stroked the girl's thigh comfortingly but that only made Brittany more frightened. "That's why you guys are back. Rachel died." Her eyes swell with tears. "When?"

"Britt." Santana whispered.

"When?" Brittany replied more forcefully.

"In a couple years." Quinn replied sounding emotionless.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked still clutching her hand tightly and forcing the blonde to look back at her.

"I won't sit hear and listen to how you don't think you deserve to live Rachel, our daughter…Harmony is right here and…" Quinn swallowed thickly. "I can assure you that every single person at this table agrees with me, and Santana's right. Sure we changed things. Sure things are different. And I am truly sad about your Daddy, more sorry than you could possibly understand. But I need you in my life. And Rory needs his family and Harmony deserves hers and…"

"Quinn…shhh…" Rachel tried to soothe the blonde but was unsuccessful.

"Q's right though." Santana replied quietly. "You're stupid if you think that you are any less than anyone else or that anyone else deserves to be alive more than you do. It all sucks, it's completely fucked up. And I say we just make the best of it. Maybe your dad makes it maybe he doesn't, but I'll be damned if we don't try to do everything we can do to make us all have our happily ever after."

Everyone was quiet for awhile.

"Anything else we should know?" Brittany asked innocently when no one else dared to talk.

"If we do change things…if we're successful…when the three of us go back…none of us will remember what we did here. We won't remember any of this." Sugar said.

Santana stared at her in awe. "Will we?"

"What?"

"Will Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and I still remember?"

"Yes. You will live as you are. It will revert to this timeline and you will just keep going on only we won't be here...until you know, we're actually born." Harmony was going to add 'if we are born' but decided against it.

Santana nodded, absorbing the information. Brittany stared wide eyed at Harmony. "So, this conversation will never have happened?"

Quinn and Rachel giggled lightly.

"Yes it will. You'll remember us, we just won't know any of it because we'll have to be born and grow up all over again. It's sort of like; when we leave we will cease to exist." Harmony further explained.

"So you and Sugar…you guys…" Brittany was sad again. She liked seeing Sugar and Harmony together, they were happy and they made her happy.

"Harmony and I will grow up knowing each other, because you guys are all friends and that's not going to change." Sugar tried to comfort Brittany.

"Besides, Rachel's helping me make a time capsule. We can include anything we want to remember to make sure that Sugar and I will find each other again and that we will remember our time with you guys." Harmony added.

Quinn, Sugar and Brittany awed at Harmony's words. Quinn ducked down and kissed Rachel's forehead softly, smiling as she did so. Sugar grabbed Harmony and kissed her thoroughly, causing both girls to get caught up in the moment. After a few minutes, Santana cleared her throat. "How exciting, I get to give you the 'don't touch my daughter talk' not once but twice." She replied bitterly.

Harmony swallowed harshly. Brittany rested her hand on Santana's thigh and kissed her cheek. "Don't scare her, San."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**000000000000000**

"There's something going on that they aren't telling us." Kurt said as he and Blaine were sitting at the dark haired boy's house.

"Then it isn't our business, Kurt." Blaine replied, uninterested in Kurt's gossip.

"But Harmony. Why is she so close to Rachel? If I were Quinn, I'd be jealous."

"You're not Quinn."

Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed with his boyfriend. "Rachel's my best friend, and she's keeping something from me."

"Is this about her not coming out to you until this afternoon?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt mumbled a few things under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Blaine teased.

"I said, 'why wouldn't she come out to me?' Hello, it's me." Kurt sighed. "Not to mention how weird Santana was acting."

"She was acting like Santana. That girl's always a bit…strange." Blaine offered.

"Santana knows something we don't." Kurt continued.

"Kurt. If they wanted you to know, they'd tell you." Blaine scooted closer to his boyfriend and held his face in his hands. "Rachel would tell you."

Kurt smiled sadly. "What if she's trying to protect me? That's the only reason I can think of that she wouldn't tell me something."

Blaine smiled back at the pale boy, still cupping his face in his hands. He pulled the boy close to him and kissed his lips softly. Kurt's eyes closed delicately of their own accord. When Blaine pulled back he whispered. "Then let her protect you. That's what friends do."

Kurt was silent for a few seconds, before placing his hands on Blaine's. "I'm going to her house. I'll make that girl talk to me." He stood up abruptly. "Rachel can't keep a secret if her life depended on it." He announced as he strode quickly out the door.

Blaine shook his head and watched him go. As Kurt drove to Rachel's house he replayed the entire conversation from that afternoon in his mind. He remembered how intently Santana seemed to be watching Rory, Harmony and Sugar. Sugar especially. Santana was suddenly protective of Rachel. Quinn and Rachel had declared their feelings for each other. Harmony was invited to meet Shelby and Beth for some unknown reason. Sugar and Harmony were unusually close for people who should have only recently met. And if he wasn't mistaken, Rory no longer had an accent. And he couldn't shake the strange vibes he got from the boy either. The way Rory watched him and Blaine. He couldn't describe it.

Kurt knew something was going on, and he was going to make Rachel tell him. And if Rachel didn't, he knew he could trick Brittany into it. Because everything Santana knew, he was sure that Brittany knew too. One way or another he would know all their secrets by nightfall.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Rachel was in her bedroom when Kurt came traipsing through the door.

"Kurt? How did you? Why? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with confusion and annoyance etched on her face.

"I came to talk to you. And your Dad let me in." He replied as he sat on the chair by the desk and wheeled himself over to sit across from the diva.

"What is it Kurt, is something wrong? How's Burt?" Rachel became concerned as she gave the boy her undivided attention.

"My Dad's fine. But there is something wrong, and I need you to tell me what it is."

Rachel shifted on the bed anxiously as she avoided his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied quietly.

Kurt scoffed. "Come on! Am I not your best friend?"

"Yes, you are."

"Did I not help you through your tears when Shelby returned at the beginning of the year?"

Rachel nodded. "And I appreciated that. I told you so."

He waved a hand at her as if to dismiss it. "That's what friends are for Rach, I've been there for you and never asked anything in return. And you've been there for me when I have issues with Blaine. You even stuffed the ballot box for me."

"How are things with you and Blaine?"

"Good." He studied her. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just inquiring." She raised an eyebrow. "Because that's what friends do."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't get cute with me."

"Cute, huh?"

"Rachel, I swear! Something is going on and you're not telling me."

"Quinn and I are going on a date. Harmony's joining our glee club, so I've been spending time with her and she's pretty cool. You'd like her if you gave her a chance. And Santana's just…Santana. She'll probably go back to calling me names and insulting my wardrobe choices tomorrow."

"Your wardrobe choices have improved, if I may be frank. But that's probably because my fabulous style is rubbing off on you."

Rachel sighed, and then smiled brightly. "When did you get so modest?"

"Please, modesty is for people who have nothing to brag about."

Rachel's smiled darkened and her eyes lit up. "You know that is so true. Here I've been trying to let others have a chance to shine when really I should insist on the spotlight."

"God, what have I done?" Kurt groaned, causing Rachel to giggle manically. After Rachel's laughter died down, she became serious as she spoke.

"Kurt, believe me, I wish that I could tell you the rest but it isn't really my place to say." Rachel hated lying and wasn't about to make up a bold faced lie to tell her best friend, even if it was for his own good.

He sighed. "I believe you."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before Kurt spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me about your Daddy?"

Rachel's eyes immediately started to tear up at the mention of her Daddy. "I…I just found out and then things happened with Quinn and everything got carried away. We haven't even officially gotten together yet and we already had our first fight and…"

He smiled knowingly. "You two always fight."

"This was different Kurt; this felt like it could have changed everything. I was scared that I ruined it before we even got a chance to start."

"But you two looked good today, I mean, she seemed happy with you."

"We're good now." She smiled, remembering the moment she and Quinn shared in the bathroom. Why did life altering things always happen between the two of them in bathrooms? Although if she thought about it, most of the moments spent alone with Quinn had been life altering in one way or another.

Kurt shook his head at the sight of Rachel lost in thought. "It's real between the two of you, isn't it? I mean, a lot of us suspected that there was something going on with you two but whatever it was, it was hard to define. Mercedes will freak. Does she know? Though it was sort of obvious at your birthday party, with Quinn throwing herself at you. What happened after that, by the way?"

Rachel stared at Kurt with amusement. "You ramble worse than I do now."

"Adverse side effect to being your best friend." He replied with a grin.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Rachel answered back.

Their moment was interrupted by an incessant knock on the front door. Rachel looked at Kurt apologetically before rushing down the stairs to answer it. While she was gone, he snooped around her bedroom for clues to the secrets she was keeping.

Rachel opened the door to find Quinn. The blonde had red rimmed, puffy eyes making it obvious that she'd been crying.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered as she pulled the girl to her and held her tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Fran…she's sick."

Rachel swallowed audibly, before leading Quinn to the living room and sitting beside her on the couch. She kept her arms around the girl as she soothingly rubbed Quinn's back. "Tell me what's wrong with her."

Quinn sniffled and tried to regain her composure. "She and her husband, Eli, were supposed to come out for Christmas but Mom said that they were both sick. And with her pregnant…." She trailed off starting to sob again.

"Quinn? Sick how?" Rachel asked forcefully so Quinn could hear her.

"Mom said the flu but…"

Rachel pulled away and forced Quinn to look at her. "Then it's the flu. It's the middle of winter, people get sick Quinn."

"But…"

"Was your Mom concerned? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine and Mom seemed fine. She didn't say much just that Fran didn't want us to get sick so she was going to stay home."

Kurt cleared his throat from behind them. "I'm just going to take off. Rachel, I'll talk to you later. Quinn, I hope your sister and brother-in-law feel better."

"Thank you, Kurt." Quinn replied, looking at him with confusion because she hadn't realized that Rachel already had company. "I'm sorry I scared you away."

"Nonsense. I think I overstayed my welcome anyway." He grinned at the girls before walking out the door.

Rachel turned back toward Quinn who was watching her intently. "I am sorry that I interrupted, for apparently no reason because I was overreacting and I'm an idiot."

Rachel wiped away Quinn's tears, resting her hands on the blonde's cheeks. Quinn shivered at the contact. Rachel leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Quinn's mouth causing the blonde's breathing to become shallow.

As Rachel slowly pulled away, she had a genuine smile on her face. Her eyes were bright, and made Quinn feel safe. "Quinn, never apologize for needing me. I like that you came to me when you were upset, I'd hate to think that you'd internalize all of this like you used to. But I want you to stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that will happen from now until eternity, okay? People got sick long before anyone messed with time, and people will continue to get sick. It just happens. Okay? Please, don't blame yourself for something that you have no control over and wasn't even your fault to begin with."

She waited for Quinn to nod her acceptance before kissing the blonde on the lips chastely. When she pulled away, Quinn's eyes were still closed. "You have to promise me Quinn, okay?"

Quinn's eyes fluttered open as she looked into Rachel's brown depths. "I promise."

Rachel smiled contently. "Great. The next order of business is inviting you and your mom to join us for Christmas dinner."

"Rachel…I…"

"You will call your mother right now and invite her over for tomorrow. Dinner will be at 5 o'clock sharp."

She stared at the blonde until Quinn sighed at grabbed her phone to text her mom.

"And while you're at it, ask her if you can stay the night tonight." Rachel noticed Quinn's fingers pause their movements. "I mean, if you'd like to. Obviously I won't make you…"

She was cut off mid-rant when Quinn's arms enveloped her tightly, eliminating her ability to breathe.

"Of course I want to stay here, Rach." Quinn whispered in the brunette's ear. Her lips grazed the shell of Rachel's ear and caused her to shiver. Quinn noticed and smiled as she pulled away. "Thank you for everything."

Quinn went back to typing a message to her mom as Rachel watched her with a smile.

**000000000000**

As Kurt drove back to his house, he glanced over at the photo album he took from Rachel's bedroom. He saw a journal sitting on top of it but felt like too much of a perv to 'burrow' that so he just swiped the album. It intrigued him because he had never seen it before and when he peeked inside and saw some interesting photos that he swore had to be photoshopped, he decided to take it home to get a better look at it. He hoped that it held the answer to the secrets he knew Rachel was keeping from him, and more than that he hoped that she wouldn't be too upset with him when she realized it was missing…


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or It's a Wonderful Life**

Rachel and Quinn enjoyed a quiet dinner with Rachel's dads and then the four of them sat in the living room together and watched 'It's a Wonderful Life.' Quinn learned that it was the Berry tradition to watch the movie and then discuss the things they were grateful for. As she cuddled into Rachel, with the brunette's arms wrapped tightly around her, she let herself enjoy the moment.

As the movie drew to a close, Quinn heard Rachel try to suppress her silent sob. The blonde held Rachel closer and felt the brunette kiss the top of her head. When the movie was over, Michael turned the lights back on and looked at Quinn. "Rachel cries every time she watches this movie Quinn, don't let her fool you."

Quinn held back a sigh of relief as she shifted her head to look at Rachel and see the embarrassment color the girl's cheeks. She looked adorable and Quinn felt the urge to voice her thoughts. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Rachel giggled before ducking down and kissing Quinn's forehead.

"So, Quinn you're welcome to participate as we discuss the things we're thankful for." Jeremiah said before continuing. "As always, I am thankful for my family. I love you both so much. I'm also thankful for the friends who are joining us for Christmas tomorrow, it's usually just the three of us but this year it'll be a whole houseful!"

Michael sat next to his husband and they shared a sweet kiss. Quinn couldn't help smiling at the sight. As they separated, Michael sighed. "I am thankful for those things, but this year I am also thankful that Rachel finally got rid of that large oaf of a boyfriend."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry sweetie, it's Christmas Eve and we must be honest. Besides, I like Quinn much better." He smiled before winking at the blonde.

Quinn felt herself blushing as she giggled along with him. "Can I go next?" Quinn asked when she was able to contain her giggles.

"Of course you can!" Michael beamed at her.

"I'm thankful that Rachel was able to forgive me and that we could take a chance on not only being friends, but hopefully something so much better. I guess in short, I'm thankful for Rachel. She's always saving me."

Rachel swallowed thickly as she shifted her body so that she was facing Quinn. She had tears in her eyes as she stared into the hazel depths. "I'm thankful for Quinn; and for my friends, new and old, and mostly for my family."

Jeremiah stood up and made a show of stretching. "Well, I think that's about it for me. It's going to be a long day and I need my beauty sleep."

"I'll say." Rachel teased, earning her a pout from her dad. She quickly crawled off the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "I was only joking, you know I get my looks from you and Quinn thinks I'm beautiful."

"It's true." Quinn smiled.

"Did you hear that Jeremiah? The girls think you're beautiful." Michael teased, as he and the girls erupted into laughter.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes with a smile. "As I said, I'm off to bed." He kissed both Rachel and Quinn on the cheek and then left the room.

"Rach, why don't you go find some clothes for Quinn to wear to bed?" Michael told his daughter who looked from Michael to Quinn before walking out of the room as well.

"You're going to give me the 'don't hurt my daughter talk,' aren't you?" Quinn asked nervously.

He smiled knowingly. "I can see the way you look at her, I don't think that'll be a problem. I just wanted to talk to you about our talk earlier in the week. You seemed to have worked things out. You were worried about something…"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, it's all handled now. I was overreacting and a bit…lost."

"Just know that if you ever want to talk…about anything, I'm here." He gave her a hug.

"I know. And thank you."

As he pulled away, he whispered with a grin. "And I meant what I said; I never thought Finn was good enough for my baby girl."

Quinn grinned back as she raised an eyebrow. "Is anyone good enough for her?"

"See, I knew I liked you." He chuckled as he shook his head and walked away.

Quinn hurried up the stairs with a smile. When she got to Rachel's bedroom, she took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

She slowly walked in the room, and smiled at the sight of Rachel. She was wearing a pair of black pajamas with gold stars. Rachel caught the glint of mischief in Quinn's eye and returned it with fervor. "You think these are funny? You should see what I picked out for you."

Quinn's eyes widened at the implication. "Oh Dear Lord, please let it not be argyle."

Rachel burst out in laughter. "Is it really that bad?"

"On you? No. Everything looks strangely sexy on you." Quinn replied honestly but with a hint of flirtatiousness.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. Then she handed Quinn some pajamas. They were pink and had red hearts and little cupids on them. Quinn smirked before replying. "These are actually perfect; though the cupids should have Rory, Sugar, and Harmony's faces on them."

Rachel snorted which caused Quinn to smile broadly. Rachel asked. "I think it'd be strange having their faces on something I sleep in, don't you?"

"You're absolutely right." Quinn took the clothes in the bathroom and changed into them. When she came back out, Rachel was already in the bed.

Quinn stood in the middle of the room for a minute or two before Rachel spoke up. "Shut off the light and climb in bed, you're freaking me out just standing there."

Quinn blushed before doing as she was told. As she slowly made her way into Rachel's bed, she felt the bed shift and saw Rachel facing her. "What did Daddy want?"

"To tell me that I had his blessing." She crawled under the blankets and turned to face Rachel. "Why doesn't he like Finn?"

"Finn was never the most…attentive boyfriend, and Daddy seemed to notice how many times he let me down."

Quinn nodded. She knew Finn and that made complete and total sense.

As they stared at each other, the moonlight the only light illuminating the room, Quinn couldn't help having the sight of Rachel take her breath away. There was just something about the moonlight on her hair, and lying together in the same bed. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. When she opened them, she whispered in a way that almost sounded like a plea. "Are you ever going to kiss me?"

Rachel's breath caught in her throat, as Quinn's words washed over her. "You want me to? We haven't even had our first date yet."

"Oh, well if you want to wait…" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips on her own.

The kiss started out slowly, just the pressing together of lips. But that wasn't enough for either girl so they engaged in a heated opened mouth kiss. When Quinn moaned into the kiss, Rachel took advantage of the parted mouth and tentatively let her tongue brush Quinn's bottom lip. The blonde quickly matched the movement by using her own tongue, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance as they explored each other's mouths.

They eventually had to pull apart, panting loudly. Both girls' eyes fluttered back open as they gazed into the desire filled eyes across from them. Rachel recovered her voice first. "That was…wow."

Quinn giggled. "Well worth the wait."

Rachel scooted closer to the blonde, wrapping her in her arms. The blonde inched closer as well, and did the same. They kissed languidly for awhile before they were too tired and sleep eventually claimed them. When they did fall asleep, they were wrapped tightly in each other's arms, and they both had contented smiles on their bruised lips.

**0000000000**

After going to Rachel's, Kurt drove directly to Brittany's but the blonde proved difficult to crack. Apparently she was "unable to discuss the situation with him" but didn't understand why she was told that since according to her they were "one, big fluffy and lovable family of rainbows and unicorns."

He left Brittany's house more confused than ever but also more certain that something was amiss. So when he got back home, he looked through the photo album he took from Rachel's. As he looked from picture to picture he became disturbed and then angry. Baby pictures of Harmony, as well as Rory and Sugar, were confusing. Pictures of Finn in a wheelchair were horrifying and Rachel's eulogy was traumatizing. What the hell was going on?

He knew Rachel was a bit eccentric and even crazy at times, but she had gone too far now. Why would she create something so troubling? He sat in his bedroom for hours pondering what it all meant. And the longer he sat there, the angrier he got. Rachel was up to no good, and for whatever reason she got all their friends involved in her craziness. He didn't care that tomorrow was Christmas, Rachel had some explaining to do and he wasn't leaving her house until she told him everything and once he left, he was never speaking to her again. Their friendship was over; he couldn't be friends with someone so…insane. Suddenly the brunette was making the last few months with Quinn Fabray look absolutely normal.

He wasn't able to fall asleep that night as he contemplated the end of his friendship with his best friend. Plus, every time he closed his eyes he was flooded with the disturbing images from the photo album. At least twice throughout the night, he went to Finn's room just to check on him. For some reason, he became overly concerned for the boy. As he went back to his dark bedroom and crawled into bed, he stared aimlessly at the ceiling wishing for the first time in his life that he hadn't been so nosy…


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please Read…**

**I have never written four stories at one time before and I will try to update each of them as often as possible while still maintaining the integrity of each. I am trying to assure that every one of my stories is unique from the other while still being true to the development of each character. I feel I am successful in this and according to your overwhelming support of all of my stories it appears that you do as well. I wanted to thank you all, especially those who supported me since my first story "I'll Say My Piece." **

**Thanks for taking the time on a new author. Your support has been overwhelming and is what drives me to continue writing for you guys. I cannot believe it but until mere months ago when I uploaded the first chapter for "I'll Say My Piece," I had not written fanfiction before nor had I ever thought I'd be writing Femslash. But here I am, and it's because of the continued support of you guys. So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Rachel woke up on Christmas morning with Quinn holding her securely. She shifted inside the blonde's arms, so that she could face the sleeping girl. Quinn's beauty nearly took Rachel's breath away. The brunette loved how peaceful and happy Quinn looked when she was sleeping. She smiled as she took in the sight of the girl sleeping in front of her then slowly she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips.

Hazel eyes shot open as a smile graced her beautiful features. "I could get used to waking up like that." Quinn breathed out contentedly.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment or two before they began kissing again. When they pulled away, Rachel whispered. "Merry Christmas."

Quinn's eyes lit up. "Merry Christmas." Then her eyes widened and she shot out of bed.

"Quinn? What is it?" Rachel replied as she stretched out on the now vacated side of the bed.

Quinn shuffled through her clothes from the previous day and pulled out a small present. She turned to Rachel with a shy smile. "I know you don't typically celebrate Christmas…in the traditional sense. But I got you something anyway."

Rachel smiled widely as she held out her hands to accept the gift. "Gimme Gimme!" She teased causing Quinn to giggle at her antics.

The blonde handed the present over and Rachel opened it quickly to reveal a gold bracelet with a three charms; a musical note, a star and what looked like a megaphone. She looked up at Quinn quizzically. The blonde sighed. "I couldn't find anything that represented cheerleading. The megaphone reminds me of Coach Sylvester and that's the best I could do."

Rachel giggled. "You want me to remember Coach Sylvester?"

Quinn blushed. "I want you to remember me." She replied as she ducked her head.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel whispered huskily. "I couldn't forget you if I tried. But thank you for the gift regardless."

The brunette stood up and wrapped Quinn in her arms. Then she whispered in her ear. "I actually got you a little something as well, but it's nothing as extravagant as this."

Quinn pulled out of Rachel's embrace, her eyes watering. "You got me something?"

Rachel walked over to her desk and pulled out the gift she had for Quinn. The blonde opened it.

"It's stationary with envelopes that are already addressed and stamped." Rachel explained as Quinn looked at the envelopes closely. "I thought that while you're of at school you could write letters to Beth about your experience or feelings or whatever you want her to know. I already talked to Shelby and she'll save them all and give them to Beth when she's old enough to appreciate them. That way Beth will know that you love her and were thinking about her and…" Quinn was crying. "I'm sorry. I was stupid for assuming, I am so sorry I…"

Quinn cut her off with the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced. When the blonde pulled away, she wiped at her own tears. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, the idea that you cared enough about me to do something like this…to know that I would want to do this…to understand my need to have Beth know that I have always loved her."

Quinn looked back at the gift, her fingers skimming Beth's name and the address. "Thank you Rachel."

After they got dressed and went downstairs, they greeted Rachel's dads and they all ate breakfast together. Before they were even done eating there was a knock on the door.

Rachel got up from her seat and answered the front door, surprised to see Santana and Brittany standing in front of her.

"Merry Christmas Rachel!" Brittany greeted as she hugged the brunette.

"Merry Christmas, Brittany." Rachel replied and her eyes met Santana's as if to question her.

"Britts couldn't wait until later, she wanted to stop by and warn you that Kurt talked to her last night."

Rachel pulled away from Brittany and looked at her closely. "What'd he say to you?"

"He's mad at you for lying and he was mad at me for helping you. I hate that we can't tell him." Brittany frowned.

Rachel sighed. "Do you really think he'd believe us?"

Brittany had a blank look on her face. "Why wouldn't he?"

Rachel smiled. "You're right. But Britt, did learning about all the bad things that happen to us in the future make you feel happy or sad?"

Brittany frowned. "I feel really sad."

"Do you think we should make Kurt feel sad? Or do you think we should just fix all the problems that might happen so he doesn't ever have to feel sad?" Rachel explained.

Brittany's face lit up. "I think we should make sure that he always stays happy!"

Santana looked at Rachel with a grateful yet small smile tugging at her lips. Then the Latina and blonde followed Rachel into the kitchen and ate breakfast with the Berry's and Quinn.

After breakfast, the girls spent the morning talking and laughing together. Just after lunch, there was another knock on the door. Rory, Sugar and Harmony were greeted by Jeremiah and led into the living room with the other girls.

Harmony was pleasantly surprised to see Quinn there, and smiled at her as she sat on the other side of Rachel. Sugar and Santana greeted each other awkwardly while Brittany wrapped Sugar in a hug. Rory shyly ran his hand through his hair and said a quiet 'hello' to everyone.

Rachel stood up and pulled his hand until he was sitting between herself and Quinn. Quinn smiled at him warmly. After engaging in amicable yet slightly awkward conversation, Brittany and Rachel suggested they play a game together and ran off in search of a board game that would suit them all. While they were off getting the game, the doorbell rang. Quinn answered the door.

"Where is she?" Kurt spat out through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" Quinn replied with an annoyed frown when she noticed the anger lacing his words.

He didn't answer Quinn's question, but instead pushed past her.

"Rachel?" He called out as he entered the living room and saw that she wasn't there.

Harmony, Sugar and Santana tensed up when they saw the concerned look on Quinn's face. Rory watched Kurt with anxious anticipation.

Rachel walked into the room with Brittany. "Oh, hey Kurt!" She greeted him happily when she saw her best friend standing in her living room.

"I want answers and I want them now." He replied angrily as he shoved the photo album into Rachel's chest. Harmony and Santana quickly stood up to stand between Rachel and Kurt before Santana shoved him away.

"What the Hell, Hummel." She snapped.

Rachel looked at the album in confusion, and then looked up at Kurt with anger in her eyes. "Where did you get this? Did you steal it from me Kurt?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't turn this around on me Rachel. What the hell is it?"

Rachel sighed.

"Don't lie to me." He took a slight step toward her but was blocked by Santana. Harmony held Rachel's hand tightly as Quinn stood protectively on the other side of Rachel.

"What do you think it is?" Rachel asked gently.

He huffed. "Honestly? I think it's another one of your crazy schemes, and Rachel it's rather pathetic that you use your own friends in some sort of twisted fantasy."

Rachel scoffed. "Fantasy? You think I want that stuff to happen?"

He shook his head. "I thought I knew you Rach, but now I'm not sure what you're capable of."

"Watch it, Kurt." Harmony warned.

He threw his hands in the air. "You're certifiable Rachel. Seriously, what is your problem? I get that you're mad that you and Finn broke up or whatever but to photoshop him in a wheelchair? And how deluded and completely psychotic do you have to be to write your own obituary?"

Harmony took a step closer to Kurt as she growled one last warning, but he ignored her.

"I guess after you push us all away just to get on top, you'd have to write your own obituary because no one else would care enough to write one when you die." He spat out before getting punched in the face by Harmony and knocked to the floor by Santana. Quinn was quickly on top of him, swinging her arms wildly.

Rachel stood in shocked silence, heart broken by his words while Rory was in tears of anger, upset that Kurt was capable of saying such hateful things. Sugar looked toward Brittany for help, so the blonde cried out loudly. "Stop! Get off of him." She tried to rip Quinn off as he covered his face and cowered in fear.

When Quinn was away from Kurt, she returned her attention to Rachel. She saw the look on the brunette's face and wrapped her in her arms tightly. "Don't listen to him, baby. We care, okay. We love you."

Harmony heard Quinn's words and focused on Rachel as well, she quickly rushed to her side. Kurt stood up, wiping at a bloody nose. He glanced around the room and saw how broken Rachel looked. He realized what he said and immediately felt horrible. He stepped forward to apologize, but Santana shoved him away. "Stay back or I'll give you a bloody lip to match that nose."

He nodded and kept his distance. "Rachel. Rachel, I'm sorry. You have to know that I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?" Brittany asked honestly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've been upset. I haven't slept all night, when I saw those pictures…"

"That isn't an excuse." Sugar replied. "There is no excuse for what you just said."

"Come on Rach. Santana and Quinn have said far worse to you for years." Kurt pleaded, eliciting a growl from both of the aforementioned girls.

Rory narrowed his eyes at Kurt. "I don't even recognize you."

Kurt looked at the boy strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"All this time, I took your side over dads and you…you're an ass. No wonder why he left us!" Rory cried as he shoved passed Kurt and out the front door.

Kurt looked at them all with confusion. He knew that according to Rachel's photo album that he and Blaine were supposed to have been together and that Rory seemed to be their son. But he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of it.

Sugar sighed as she ran out the door after Rory. "Just for the record, that wasn't Rachel's photo album. It was Quinn's." She said on her way out.

Kurt looked from Rachel to Quinn for confirmation. "Why?" He whispered.

Quinn rolled her eyes and remained silent. She didn't owe the boy anything, not after what he said to Rachel.

"Rachel was trying to protect you, Kurt. She's a great friend and she didn't want you to be sad." Brittany frowned at the boy as she let herself be wrapped in Santana's arms for comfort.

"Protect me from what?"

"What the hell do you think, Porcelain?" Santana mumbled. "You saw the book. Maybe she just wanted you not to freak out like you so obviously did. Maybe she didn't want you to dwell on what might happen and just live the way you are."

The images of the album were branded on his mind; he replayed them as he stood speechless. He's not sure how long they were enveloped in silence, but the front door opening and closing brought him from his thoughts. Rory and Sugar walked back into the room.

"I think it's time for you to leave now." Rory said with finality.

Kurt's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "You're trying to tell me that that photo album is what happens…or could happen? Are you saying it's from the future?"

Sugar rolled her eyes and sighed. "Before we came back in time, we should have gotten winning lottery numbers or something. You know, so we could not only prove we're from the future but we could also all be rich."

"That's a brilliant idea! We'll have to remember that for next time." Brittany exclaimed.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

"Yeah." Brittany replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Time travel? You expect me to believe that?"

"You can believe whatever you want to. We really don't care anymore." Harmony replied.

Kurt ignored Harmony's jab. "Rachel, are you ever going to look at me?"

"Not if she can help it." Quinn answered.

"I said I was sorry."

"It's not just about what you said to me Kurt. You broke my trust by taking something without my knowledge. Something that I would have eventually given you willingly, when I knew you were ready to handle it." Rachel replied without emotion.

"But…" Kurt's eyes were watering. He was angry at Rachel for hiding things from him and last night when he couldn't sleep, he considered dissolving their friendship but thought better of it because it was Rachel. How could he live without Rachel? And if what they were telling him was the truth, Rachel would be dead in a few years and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"I love you Kurt, you were my best friend. But…I can't do this…it hurts to look at you."

"Rachel…"

"You heard her." Quinn said with venom lacing her words. The tone caused Kurt to flinch.

He looked around the room at all the faces that were regarding him with disgust, the worst of them was Rory. His heart clenched at the thought, for some reason he needed Rory to accept him. To forgive him.

He stepped toward Rory with an extended arm, but Rory backed away. Sugar rested her hand on Rory's shoulder in support. Kurt glanced back at Rachel who now had tears in her eyes. His bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry. I hate myself more than any of you probably do right now. Please believe that."

He bowed his head and walked out the door without another word.

**0000000000**

The rest of the day was far less eventful. The kids were able to finally try and enjoy themselves as they were entertained by Rachel's dads doing embarrassingly horrendous impersonations of famous people that the teens had never heard of. Then they watched a Christmas movie together and when Judy came over all of them had a pleasant dinner.

Harmony was in heaven as she enjoyed the holiday with her family. Yes, she felt terrible for Rachel and the things that Kurt did and said to her but she couldn't stay upset when she was in the presence of the people she loved the most. Sugar seemed to be in the same situation as she talked animatedly with Santana and Brittany, though mostly it was playful banter as she argued with the Latina.

Rory was depressed. Not only was he worried about Rachel, but he was disappointed in is father. How could Kurt be so different than the man he grew up with? Everything seemed to be changing so drastically that it was spinning out of control. The only redeeming thought was that at least he wouldn't remember this day when they returned to the future. But then he had the sudden realization that if Kurt and Rachel didn't become friends again, Rachel wouldn't be a surrogate for Kurt and Rory himself would never be born. His breath stopped at the realization. As he swallowed thickly he made a silent vow to himself that he would fix their relationship. He wouldn't be doing it for Kurt, because he didn't think that Kurt deserved it, but he had to do it for himself if he wanted to have a future at all…


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay, I found this chapter quite difficult to write. I wanted to get it right, so I hope you guys like it. It isn't very long, but it has some Klaine in it and of course some Faberry. And as always thanks for your support, especially thanks to all the new readers who took a chance on this. I will try not to let you guys down. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

For Kurt, the drive home from Rachel's house was torture. The look of pure disgust that graced each of his friends' faces haunted him. But nothing compared to the hurt he saw in Rachel's eyes. He had witnessed the diva taking a lot of insults and bullying over the years and never once had she looked at anyone the way she looked at him. He knew he crossed a line. The bullies were just that…bullies. But Kurt had been her best friend and that betrayal hurt worse than anything she had so far endured.

He had to pull over halfway home because he got physically sick. As he vomited on the side of the road, tears of regret and guilt stung his eyes. When he composed himself, he shot a text to Blaine. He needed his boyfriend tonight. He needed someone to tell him that it was going to be okay, that he didn't lose Rachel forever. Then the images of the photo album haunted his mind and his heart constricted. What if he did lose Rachel forever, what if she was going to die all too soon? He couldn't breathe and suddenly he was having a panic attack on the side of the road.

It took another 25 minutes before he arrived at Blaine's house. The brown haired boy kissed him in greeting and wished him a Merry Christmas. As soon as the words left Blaine's mouth, Kurt broke down crying again. Blaine wrapped him in his arms, led him inside the house and up to his bedroom. It wasn't until Kurt was sitting on the bed, with Blaine knelt down in front of him, that the boy stopped crying.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered tentatively.

"I did something horrible today." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine took hold of both of his boyfriend's hands and held them tightly. He remained silent, waiting patiently for Kurt to continue.

"I was awful to Rachel…I said some things that I can't take back." He let the tears fall.

Blaine gently replied. "I'm sure if you apologize…I mean…it's Rachel. She'll forgive you."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think I want her to."

Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion, so Kurt explained. "I don't deserve it so easily. Not after what I did…and what I said."

"Tell me about it. Tell me what you think you did that's so terrible." Blaine said as he sat beside Kurt on the bed and wrapped an arm around him in an awkward hug.

"I stole something of hers. Something that was personal and private…and then I got mad when I found something that I wasn't supposed to find."

"Kurt!" Blaine admonished him, and Kurt hung his head in shame because he knew he deserved it.

"And then I told her that no one would miss her when she died. You know, or something to that affect."

Blaine's mouth dropped open in shock as he let his hand fall away from Kurt's shoulders. "Why would you say that?"

Kurt shrugged as the tears started flowing again. "She hates me. And if she doesn't, she should. Because I hate me."

Blaine took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. "What you did was…"

"I know."

"And it may take time, but…"

"I'll do anything. I need for us to be okay again. I need her in my life." Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded. "I'll help you. Somehow, we'll fix this."

Kurt allowed himself to be wrapped up in Blaine's strong arms. As he rested his head on the boy's shoulder he thought about everything. Even if Rachel no longer wanted Kurt in her life, he silently vowed to be her guardian angel. Sure she had Quinn, Santana and oddly enough Harmony, Sugar and Rory, but he would be there too. Even if they all hated him, they wouldn't turn him away if he promised to do everything in his power to keep Rachel safe. And while he was at it, he'd try and save Finn too. Somehow he was going to keep everyone he loved alive and safe.

**00000000**

Sugar, Rory and Harmony were all at Harmony's place. The girls were cuddled on the couch, trying to digest the events of the day. They got to have Christmas with their moms. They got to hang out with their grandparents. It had been absolutely perfect…except for Kurt.

Rory had been pacing back and forth for the past 30 minutes, muttering to himself.

"Look, we're all upset okay. I know he's your dad and all but I hate him for what he said to my mom." Harmony didn't even try to sound sympathetic. "Did you see the look on her face? It nearly shattered her."

Rory immediately stopped pacing and looked at Harmony. "I did see her face, and it broke my heart. She's my mom too you know."

Harmony growled. The fact that he was biologically Rachel's and she wasn't was a sore spot for her. She always did love him as a brother, but him having a connection that she never would stung a bit. "Yeah, you never seem to let me live that down." She spat out.

His eyes narrowed at her. "You aren't actually jealous right now? I finally learned who my birth mother is…after all these years and you're jealous."

Harmony crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. He rolled his eyes at her and spoke. "You do realize we have bigger problems here, don't you?"

"I never forget our problems Rory; I haven't lost sight of our mission."

"Harmony, he's not just talking about Rachel." Sugar said soothingly to her girlfriend.

Harmony's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her girlfriend with confusion etched on her face. She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "And what could be more important than saving my mom?"

"Nothing. I pray we save her. And not just for both of you, but because having met her I actually really adore her."

"I know that you developed a sick crush on my own mother. I find it disturbing." Harmony groaned.

"Would you let her finish?" Rory nearly yelled. "Even if we are able to save Rachel, which is what I truly want to do because believe it or not I love her too, if she and Kurt don't make up and she doesn't become their surrogate…I won't exist."

His words hit Harmony hard. She was stock still for minutes. Then her eyes glazed over in tears and she leapt from the couch to wrap her best friend in a hug. "She'll forgive him. That's who she is…eventually she'll forgive him." She whispered as she held him tightly.

He shook in her arms. "I hate him for what he did. But if I want to live…in the future. If I want to exist…she has to forgive him…even if I never will."

"Oh, honey, don't say that. He's your father. You love him…we all love him. Just right now…it's a bit hard to look at him without wanting to punch him in the face."

Rory chuckled through the tears. "You remind me of Quinn sometimes. In the best way."

Harmony swallowed thickly. She hadn't really let herself get close to Quinn since they've been back. She had such a bad experience growing up with…her Quinn that she refused to give this one a real chance. Maybe if Kurt could put his feelings for what Kurt did aside, she could do the same with Quinn. Besides, this Quinn has been nothing but good to her.

"Harmony?" Rory asked anxiously. "It was a compliment…don't go all diva on me and storm out."

Sugar laughed out loud, because it sounded exactly like what Harmony might have done. Harmony pulled away from Rory's embrace and shot her girlfriend a dirty look. "I don't think that our parents are the only ones who can try to be better people…I am working on some things. And Sugar, you need to work on some things too. Like with Santana."

The teens stood in silence for several minutes before Sugar broke it. "Looks like we have a new mission." She sighed as her eyes landed on her two favorite people. "And once again, we have our work cut out for us."

Harmony and Rory both nodded gravely. Not only did they have to keep Rachel safe, but now they had to help her reconcile with Kurt…even if he didn't deserve it. When did their lives get so complicated? Actually they knew the answer to that question; it was the moment they stepped into the time machine.

**0000000000000**

Quinn and Rachel were able to convince their parents to let Quinn stay overnight again. Rachel didn't want to be alone, and Quinn needed to be with Rachel. After they got ready for bed, they crawled into Rachel's bed and laid side by side in silence. The room was dark and only moonlight illuminated their faces. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Quinn reached out and took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Quite the Christmas, huh? No wonder you don't typically celebrate it." Quinn tried to joke but cringed internally at how lame she sounded.

The sound of Rachel forcing out a wavering laugh caused Quinn to squeeze the brunette's hand in comfort. "About what Kurt said…"

"Don't Quinn."

"About what he said about me…"

"Quinn."

"I am so sorry for how I've treated you Rachel. For everything."

"I understand why you did it. Now that I know everything, I understand."

"I don't want you to just except that as an excuse, Rach, I want you to forgive me."

"Oh Quinn…there's nothing to forgive. I never hated you."

Quinn took a shaky breath, exhaling in relief. "I never meant to make you feel…Rachel, I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen and…"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, then brought the girl's hand up to her lips and gently kissed her palm. Quinn shuddered at the intimacy of the action. As she attempted to steady her breathing, she whispered. "I will spend every day of my life making it up to you."

Rachel wordlessly shifted in the bed until she was on her side slightly hovering over Quinn. The blonde's breath hitched. Rachel reached out and caressed Quinn's cheek with her fingertips as the blonde's eyes snapped shut.

"Then we better make sure I live a very long time…so you can make it up to me." Rachel spoke huskily but her words caused Quinn's eyes to shoot open.

"Rachel!" She hissed. "I can't even think about that. Please don't say things like that."

The reality of her own words hit Rachel hard and her bottom lip trembled. "Oh God. I didn't even think….oh, Quinn. I really don't want to die."

Quinn wrapped her up in a tight embrace as they wept together. The stronger their feelings grew for each other the more terrified they became of the future. These were the days that they should be excited about what was to come, ready to begin their lives and yet, the threat of what may come continued to linger above their heads.

When their sobs turned to soft whimpers, their lips found each other. It was a comforting kiss, a necessity. And yet, it carried with it the depth of their growing feelings for each other. As the kiss deepened, so did their feelings. They wanted to convey everything they felt for each other. Quinn wanted Rachel to know that she would do everything in her power to keep Rachel alive…to give them a chance at a long and happy future. Rachel needed Quinn to know that no matter what, she wouldn't have any regrets. She'd give her heart to the girl completely while hoping for the best…hoping for forever.

When they had to pull apart to breathe, Quinn held Rachel tightly. Rachel whispered against her neck. "It might not seem like it, but this was my best Christmas ever."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow even though Rachel couldn't see it. "What happened all the other years?"

Rachel chuckled. She pecked Quinn on the cheek before looking into her eyes, holding the gaze as she spoke. "It was my favorite because of who I got to share it with. My dads. Harmony, Kurt, Sugar, Brittany, even Santana. And Quinn, I got to share it with you. This was our first Christmas together."

Quinn grinned happily. Her eyes lit up. "I can't tell you how many Christmases went by that I wish I could have spent with you…how many times I hung mistletoe imagining that maybe I could kiss you someday." She blushed faintly as she continued. "I hung it in the choir room for the last three years in the hope that…" She trailed off.

Rachel shook her head in awe before claiming the girl's lips. When she pulled away she was smiling devilishly. "And would you look at that…no mistletoe in sight."

Quinn's smile matched Rachel's. "Kissing you will never get old."

"I sure hope not, because I rather enjoy it!" Rachel smirked before seizing Quinn's lips again.

**A/N: I know that this chapter was rather heavy, but with what happened last chapter it should have been expected. Kurt is working his way toward forgiveness, I hope you saw him in a little different light this chapter. What'd you guys think of that Klaine scene? I don't ever write them so I hope it turned out okay.**

**Up next, the planning/scheming begins and Rachel takes Quinn on their first date…**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day! I saved Faberry's first date for this occasion, so I really hope it was worth the wait for you guys! But that's not all I have in store for you…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned, I only wish I did**

When Santana finally opened her front door to the ever persistent knocker, she scowled at the person standing in front of her. "You really have some nerve showing up here, Porcelain." She spat out through gritted teeth as she took a threatening step toward him.

Kurt stood is ground, albeit nervously. "Hear me out."

Santana raised an eyebrow at his defiance. "Two minutes, then even Britts won't be able to stop me from kicking your ass."

He nodded grimly, casting a quick glance at the blonde who now appeared behind Santana. "I know you have no intention of ever forgiving me…" He paused noticing the Latina's smirk. "and I honestly don't blame you, since I have yet to forgive myself. But regardless of what you may believe, Rachel is my best friend and I just want to make sure she's okay."

Santana stared at him in silence, so he decided to continue. "I want to help you guys protect her, that's all. Even Quinn won't turn down that offer, if she cares about her as much as I believe she does."

Brittany took a few steps forward, placing her hand on Santana's shoulder calmly. "We could use the help Kurt." She offered.

Santana scoffed. "I think me, you, Q and the future kids have it covered."

"Future kids?" Kurt mumbled to himself disbelievingly. He shook his head, confusion washing away. "H-how's Rachel anyway? Is she okay?"

He took a quick step back when he heard Santana growl.

"She's as okay as she can be…under the circumstances." Brittany replied sadly.

Kurt nodded. "How's her Daddy?"

"Okay."

He swallowed slowly. "How…How is she? I mean, you know, after…"

"After her best friend told her that no one will miss her when she dies?" Santana growled.

Kurt flinched at the bitterness in Santana's words before having the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry. I texted her for the past two days and…"

"And she didn't respond, so that should tell you something."

"San, be nice." Brittany chastised.

"I don't expect her forgiveness…" He said looking away sadly.

"You'll get it though." Brittany shrugged. "It's Rachel. She forgives everyone, that's why we love her."

Kurt looked at Brittany hopefully, but she dashed those hopes when she added. "But you hurt her more than anyone ever has and she'll need more time before she forgives you."

Tears pricked his eyes as he took a long, slow breath. "Could you…could you just tell her how sorry I am?"

Brittany nodded, offering him a sad smile. Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and led her inside, shutting the door in Kurt's face without a word.

**00000**

Rachel was preparing for her date while Harmony and Sugar were helping her get ready. She was in the process of what she would describe as a nervous breakdown. As she paced back and forth in her bedroom, trying to control her breathing, the other girls watched her with amusement.

"Are you sure she's not your bio mom, because she is reminding me of you so much right now." Sugar stage whispered to Harmony with a smirk.

Harmony slapped her shoulder playfully, but huffed in indignation at the statement. "I resent that you know." Then she sighed. "However, I might admit that I may have reacted similarly the night of our first date."

"Really?" Sugar replied excitedly.

Rachel stopped her pacing and stood in front of the girls. "What did you girls do on your first date?"

Sugar raised an eyebrow and dropped her voice to a sultry tone. "You really want to know?" Then she wiggled her eyebrows.

Rachel's mouth fell open. Harmony rolled her eyes and smacked her girlfriend. "Stop doing that!" Then she addressed Rachel. "She's teasing."

Rachel shook her head trying to get out the horrible images that made their way inside. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sugar asked with confusion.

"Go from Brittany to Santana in 2 seconds flat?"

Harmony laughed out loud but Sugar crossed her arms in protest. "I resent that."

Rachel smiled in victory before turning toward the other girl. "So what did you do on your first date?"

"Sugar snuck me into our school and had the auditorium decorated like my favorite Broadway show." Harmony noticed the question in Rachel's eyes. "Wicked." 

"Good choice." Rachel nodded in approval.

Harmony smiled wide before continuing. "She also rigged the AV equipment to play my favorite songs while we had a picnic. And afterwards, I got to perform on stage for her."

Rachel looked at the girls with wide eyes. "That is the perfect date!"

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Yes it was. For Harmony, and maybe you, but please tell me that you have something different planned for Quinn. Because as much as that girl loves you…I doubt she wants to have you serenade her on your first date."

Rachel looked from Sugar to Harmony. "I…I feel like my date will be a let down in comparison to that now."

Harmony stood up and approached Rachel, placing a hand on her forearm. "Quinn adores you. Whatever you have planned will be perfect because she's with you."

Rachel smiled with pride at the girl before biting her lip and narrowing her eyes at her. Then she turned around and walked toward her desk, grabbing Quinn's journal from atop it. She began speaking as she walked back toward Harmony. "I know that your Mother wasn't very good to you…but my Quinn…she loves you Harmony. So much."

Harmony listened in silence, tears stinging her eyes.

"Rory told me that you guys didn't feel right reading her journal, and honestly I don't blame you, but I see the way the two of you tiptoe around each other. Promise me you'll give her a chance." Rachel said as she handed the book to Harmony, already opened to the page that she wanted her to take a look at.

Rachel waited for Harmony to grab the book, and then she stood on her tiptoes and reached across to the section she wanted the girl to read.

Harmony took a deep breath, and tried to read the lines through watery eyes. Her voice was quivering as she read aloud. "_I took another trip to the future today. Harmony is about ten months old now. She was trying to take her first steps; I don't think I've been more proud of anyone in my life. And she must have started trying to talk as well, because she said 'Momma' a couple of times. I cried. I held her and sang to her and cried. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard…" _Harmony couldn't continue; she was trembling as teardrops poured down on the pages.

Rachel gently took the book from her grasp, and closed it softly. Then she continued where Harmony had left off, saying words that she had long since committed to memory. "It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard, even more so than Rachel's singing. And when I got home tonight, I never missed Beth so much. I regret the decision to give her up every day, but I think it's because I miss Harmony so much. How can you miss someone you've only ever seen a handful of times? Is it because she's my daughter…is that why I love her so completely?"

Harmony looked at Rachel when the petite diva stopped speaking. She stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered into Rachel's hair.

Rachel held her back just as tightly. "Your Quinn might have traveled through time for me, but my Quinn has loved you across time and will never stop loving you. And when you fix things, and you save me…" Rachel had to pause because now she was crying too. "You will not only have me in your life, but you will have that Quinn. The Quinn who loves you more than life."

They were interrupted when Sugar cleared her throat. "Can you guys stop crying now? You're ruining my mascara." She teased, but both girls could see her glassy eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks.

Rachel took Harmony's hand and walked them over to Sugar. Then she sat down, pulling Harmony on the opposite side of her. She rested her hand on Sugar's knee. "You'll get your happy ending too, Sugar. Santana and Brittany adore you…anyone can see it."

Sugar nodded but remained silent.

"Oh, hey, are we still on for Shelby's tomorrow?" Harmony asked. Now she was eager not only to meet Shelby and Beth, but spend some quality time with Quinn. She hadn't been the kindest to the girl; taking out her resentment of her own mother on this Quinn.

"Yes we are." Rachel answered.

"Do you…do you think…" Sugar suddenly because nervous. "Do you think I could go with you tomorrow?" When she saw the confusion in Rachel's kind eyes, she rushed out her reasons. "Puck's Beth's dad too, which as you would remember would make her sort of my sister."

Rachel's eyes widened. She had forgotten that aspect of it. "Of course! You are more than welcome, Shelby knows you anyway so I doubt she'll even question it."

Rachel squeezed both of the girls' knees before standing up and facing them. "Now, help me get ready for tonight."

**0000000000000**

Quinn had a pile of clothes thrown on the floor and was in the process of rejecting another item of clothing as she was talking to Santana and Brittany.

"What do you mean he wants to help?" Quinn asked distractedly. She hated the idea of letting Kurt anywhere near Rachel after he hurt her so badly, but if it kept the brunette alive how could she deny him?

Santana shrugged. "I didn't really give him time to explain, he just wants to help us protect her."

Quinn nodded. "I say we let him help…so long as he keeps his distance. If he so much as steps out of line again, I promise you can have your way with him…after I'm done with him."

Santana smirked.

"So, do you know what Rachel has planned for you?" Brittany asked, handing Quinn another outfit to try on.

Quinn sighed. "No."

"Knowing Rachel it's probably a musical inspired film or like, she'll serenade you in the school auditorium."

Quinn chuckled as she rolled her eyes at Santana. Suddenly Santana's eyes lit up with excitement. "What did you guys do for your other first date…you know…in the future?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana. "You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

Santana shrugged.

"Isn't the point of the kids coming back so that we don't repeat history? Or something like that?" Brittany asked with a furrowed brow of confusion.

Quinn smiled as she stood in front of them with her latest outfit. "Something like that, B."

Santana and Brittany both smiled and nodded their heads in approval of her attire. "That's the one, Q." Santana replied with a self satisfied smirk. "And for what it's worth, I hope tonight it everything you hope it will be."

Quinn blushed and ducked her head shyly. "I just can't believe I actually get to go on a date with Rachel Berry."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you actually _want _to date Rachel Berry."

Quinn looked at Santana with determination. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything so much in my life."

The smirk on the Latina's face faded. "Well damn Q. In that case, Berry's one lucky little hobbit."

Quinn shook her head at her friend's inability to properly deal with sentimental moments. "I'll tell her you said that."

"You do and you're dead." Santana replied with a tone that betrayed her words, before a true smile overtook her features.

**00000000**

Rachel stood outside the Fabray house nervously for the last ten minutes, too terrified to ring the doorbell. Before she could gather the nerve to raise her hand toward the door, it swung open.

"Too scared to even knock? I thought you'd have more swagger than that Berry." Santana replied with bite before surveying the diva's empty hands. "And no flowers?"

Rachel blanched. "I ah…"

"Use your words Berry; I know you have command over thousands of them."

"Leave her alone, Satan." Quinn demanded as she approached them.

Santana rolled her eyes before brushing past the diva, she paused just long enough to whisper. "Be good to her, Berry, or I'll hunt you down."

Rachel swallowed thickly as she nodded. As Santana sauntered pasted her, the Latina said. "By the way, you look smokin'."

"Thanks." Rachel replied quietly before turning her attention to Quinn. Before she could greet the girl, she was wrapped in an excited hug by Brittany.

"Don't let Santana scare you away; Quinn's been looking forward to this forever."

Rachel's eyes found Quinn's hazel ones as Brittany's words washed over them, Quinn's cheeks reddened as she ducked her head away.

"So have I." Rachel whispered to Brittany, but loud enough for Quinn to hear. The smaller blonde's head shut up and she locked eyes with Rachel's.

When Brittany was satisfied with the answer, she stepped out of the hug and skipped away to catch up with Santana.

Finally Rachel and Quinn were alone, staring at each other. Rachel opened her mouth to speak first. "You look beautiful." She replied as she took in Quinn's appearance.

The blonde had a light blue dress on with flats to match. Quinn smiled shyly. "Thank you, as do you."

Rachel was wearing a light pink dress, with her hair pulled away from her face. She reached out taking Quinn's hand in hers. The blonde quickly laced their fingers. As they walked toward the car, Quinn swung their hands back and forth between them.

Rachel opened the door for her and helped her climb inside before hurrying around to the other side and hopping in the driver's seat. She turned toward Quinn with a regrettable look on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you flowers…" She looked down nervously, before pulling something out from behind the seat. As she brought it into view, she smiled at the look on Quinn's face. "I didn't come empty handed, but I didn't know what your favorite flowers were and I didn't want to get it wrong." She held single gardenia toward the blonde. "May I?"

Quinn nodded and let Rachel put the flower in her hair. "I figured maybe this could do for now…as it represents something for both of us."

Quinn smiled as she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. "Thank you. And orchids, they're my favorite flower."

"Orchids…I wouldn't have guessed that."

"How about you?"

"Lilies."

Quinn nodded as she looked at Rachel. "Good to know."

Rachel drove them to a restaurant at the edge of town, after stopping at a flower shop to buy Quinn a bouquet of orchids. When they got to the quaint diner, they sat at a table for two in the back. Their table had a candle illuminating their faces as they leaned in toward each other intimately to converse.

"So far, Rachel, this is the best date I've ever been on."

Rachel shook her head. "Finn is notoriously bad at planning dates and Sam took you to Color Me Mine. I gotta say that the bar wasn't too high to begin with."

Quinn chuckled. "Even so, neither of them ever gave me flowers, let alone found out what my favorite kind was."

Rachel grinned proudly, before her smile dropped away. "It's just…I know that you've been hoping for this date for like three and a half years and…I don't want you to confuse your idea of me with who I really am. Otherwise I fear that I'll let you down."

Quinn took Rachel's hand in both of hers and made sure the brunette was looking at her. "Rachel…I used to have this dream version of you in my head, but that was before I got to know you. You have surpassed every one of my expectations. Reaching out to me when I was pregnant, then again at Prom last year, and this year when you wanted me to rejoin glee…and most recently, when you talked me out of doing something stupid and ratting out Shelby. Even my idealized version of you never cared enough about me to do those kinds of things." She dropped her head in shame. "I think before I got to really know you, it was just about being physically attracted to you but now it's so much more than that."

Rachel listened intently, until Quinn's last sentence sunk in. "You're physically attracted to me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Rachel, come on…you know I am. We kissed and it was amazing." She blushed. "At least for me it was."

Rachel quickly agreed. "Of course, for me too. I didn't mean to make you question it. But Quinn…you're you."

The blonde tried to withdraw her hands from Rachel's but the brunette quickly stopped her. "Come on, Quinn, I didn't mean anything other than I have always seen you as someone who was way out of my league. I settled for hoping to be your friend, but to find out that you are interested in me…sometimes it still feels surreal."

Quinn pulled her hand away from Rachel's in order to gently pinch her in the arm.

"Ow." Rachel said with a smirk. "I guess I'm not dreaming."

Quinn smiled along with her.

After dinner, Rachel took Quinn to an art gallery. The blonde's eyes lit up when they pulled into the parking lot. "I love it here; it's my favorite place to go when I want to be alone. It's like my sanctuary."

"I know." Rachel looked at Quinn with intent. "I was hoping you'd share it with me. I want to experience it the way that you do."

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her in for a heated kiss. When they parted, Rachel was breathless. "I thought it was customary to wait until the end of the date to kiss like that."

Quinn chuckled. "Believe me; the kiss you'll get at the end of this date will make that one look tame."

Rachel's jaw dropped as Quinn grabbed her hand and led her into the gallery. Rachel walked beside Quinn as the blonde took her to all her favorite art pieces. Rachel listened as Quinn gushed about the things she loved about each piece and why they mattered. They spent most of their time near the photo exhibits as Quinn talked endlessly about how much she loved photography and admitted that taking photographs was a secret hobby of hers.

"If you have a portfolio or just an album of your work, I'd love to see it sometime." Rachel replied.

Quinn stopped talking and looked at Rachel with adoration. "You want to see my photos?"

"I want to know you."

Quinn claimed another kiss before resting her head on top of Rachel's. "So what was your favorite piece of art?" She asked the brunette.

"The photograph of the ballerina…or the tango dancers. I loved how the photographer captured not only their grace but their confidence in their craft."

Quinn's smiled widened as she shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! I also thought the lack of lighting was a great contrast, it almost made the pictures appear to be in black and white. Except for the red scarf the guy was wearing in the picture of the tango dancers."

Quinn was playing with Rachel's fingers as she held her hand. She was amused at Rachel's choices but was pleasantly surprised that Rachel seemed to have been listening to her speeches about lighting and contrasting colors. "You listened."

Rachel looked at Quinn with intensity. "I've always listened to you Quinn, since the day we first met."

Quinn frowned. "The first day I spoke to you…I called you a loser."

Rachel smirked. "But you also called me Rachel."

Quinn looked at her in question, so Rachel added. "You called me my name until I inappropriately starting taking an interest in Finn."

Quinn nodded. "But I wasn't nice to you before that." She stated.

"No one was Quinn. That's why I liked Finn, because he was the first person to be decent to me."

Quinn growled at the casual way that Rachel brought Finn up in the conversation. "Can we please not do this?"

Rachel brought Quinn's hand up to her lips and kissed the palm, the way she did two nights ago as a way to comfort her. Quinn calmed down, her shoulders relaxed instantly. Rachel smiled at the blonde. "I chose you Quinn. I will always choose you."

Quinn licked her lips as she saw the honesty in Rachel's eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why you chose me." She sighed.

This time Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss and didn't let go when they were finished, instead she held her face with both of her hands and made sure to look into the blonde's hazel eyes. "I chose you because there has always been more to you Quinn Fabray, and it intrigued me. Every once in a while you let your guard down and let me see you. The day you told me that you weren't mad at me for telling Finn the truth about Beth, or at Prom when you told me that you were scared about what would happen when your looks fade. I meant what I told you then, that you are more than just a pretty face. I also meant what I told you the day you said you were applying to Yale…you're better than you know."

Quinn took a shaky breath. Her eyes were watering. "I don't deserve you."

Rachel wiped at Quinn's tears with the pads of her thumbs. "No you don't…you deserve so much more." She placed a soft kiss to each tear stained cheek. "You told me once that you'd try every day to make it up to me…but I promise to make that same vow to you. I promise to be worth the effort. To give you what you deserve and try my best to make you as happy as you have been making me."

Quinn spoke with a shaky voice. "Even though you have brought me to tears in the middle of the date, I have to say that this is still the best date I ever had."

Rachel giggled lightly before kissing the blonde chastely. When she stepped away, she smiled. "I may have bitten off more than I can chew. How can I ever live up to the magnificent bar I have unwittingly set for myself?"

"I love you." Quinn's eyes went wide as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth. She snapped her mouth shut and looked terrified. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…it's so inappropriate to say that on a first date."

Rachel bit her lip with a smile. She pulled Quinn in for a hug, holding her in a warm embrace. "Just so you know…when you take things back you don't get to hear how I may have responded."

Quinn's eyes grew impossibly wider, but she already took it back and didn't dare say it again. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette, and held her close until the security guard interrupted them and warned them that they had five minutes until closing time.

When Rachel pulled up to the Fabray house, both girls made no move to leave. They sat next to each other in an awkward end of date silence. Neither knew what do to next. Just as Quinn was gathering the courage to kiss Rachel again, Rachel remembered she had another gift for Quinn and turned around to grab it out of the back seat when their head crashed together. Both girls pulled away, rubbing their own sore foreheads.

"Sorry." They replied together before laughing awkwardly.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I have something I was going to get you."

Quinn's eyebrow rose. "You already did enough, Rachel."

Rachel ignored Quinn's statement as she climbed toward the back to reach for the gift. While she was scrounging around, Quinn had a great view up Rachel's dress, and had to bite back a moan. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

Bringing the blonde from her lust induced daze; Rachel thrust a white envelope in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Quinn did as she was told. She pulled out a letter. "What is this?"

"You said you like to perform. I figured when you get to Yale, you already have the singing and dancing down but maybe you could get some acting under your belt. To put you an extra step ahead of your competition. So I enrolled you into an acting seminar. It's a month long and at the end, you will get to put on a production at the Lima theatre." Rachel finished her explanation with uncertainty as she became self conscious about her gift. "But if you're not interested, I mean, I could always use the extra padding to my resume."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "You didn't have to give me this, Rach. It's too much."

Rachel turned in her seat until she was facing the blonde directly. "It's your dream Quinn, and I believe in you. I want to do this for you. You kept trying to tell me that I was meant for more than Lima, that you wanted me out of here and pursuing my dreams. Consider this a thank you for your pep talk."

Quinn's breathing was erratic as she considered what Rachel was telling her. She was soon nodding in understanding. "Ok. But you have to come to the production when we put it on."

"I plan on being front row, with a bouquet of orchids."

Quinn chuckled as her eyes stung with tears. Before she could say anything else, Rachel was out of the car and jogging around it to open the door for Quinn.

"Thank you." Quinn said as Rachel took her hand. She hoped Rachel realized that she meant it for more than just opening the door for her. By the way Rachel smiled at her, Quinn knew that Rachel understood.

When the approached the door, their hands still connected, Rachel shuffled from foot to foot nervously. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Quinn's cheek, but the blonde wouldn't let her get away with that. Before Rachel backed away, Quinn pulled her up and locked their lips forcefully. They shared a languid kiss, as their tongues danced together passionately. When the porch light flickered overhead, they pulled away with embarrassment.

"Guess your mom's home." Rachel muttered.

Quinn cursed under her breath, because her mom ruined the best kiss she ever had.

Just before Rachel turned to walk away, she stopped and looked directly at Quinn. "I kind of like you."

Quinn laughed out loud. "Like how we were kind of friends?"

Rachel wasn't smiling, as her eyes bore into Quinn's. "I don't think we were ever going to be just friends Quinn."

The blonde swallowed audibly. "So?"

"So, I kind of like you." Rachel repeated with a smirk before walking away.

Before she got to her car, Quinn called after her. "Hey! I kind of like you too!"

Rachel giggled before waving back. Quinn squealed as she watched Rachel drive away.

**0000000000**

Harmony and Sugar were filling Rory in on Kurt's offer to Santana when Harmony's phone buzzed.

**From Rachel: She said she loved me!**

Harmony's eyes widened. Sugar grabbed the phone away and read the message. "Wow, Aunt Quinn works fast."

Harmony pulled the pull back and quickly typed a response.

**From Harmony: Well, what did you say?**

** From Rachel: I kind of like you**

Sugar was laughing hysterically as Harmony shook her head in disbelief. Rory smiled at the response. "I think they're adorable."

"You would!" Sugar pushed him playfully.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, before Rory spoke up. "So things are going well with them, and Kurt made an effort at making amends. Though we all know it isn't enough…but I need him to be friends with Rachel again or else…" He let the statement linger, everyone in the room knew what the 'or else' meant.

"We'll fix it Rory. We're all working on it." Harmony reassured, even though she loathed Kurt right now.

The boy smiled at her. "Thanks, I kind of like you."

Sugar groaned at the boy's gentle teasing. "Ay dios mio!"

**000000000**

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you liked it :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything at all**

Rachel was getting into bed for the night when her phone rang; she answered it with a smile assuming it would be Quinn.

"What the hell Berry?" Santana groaned from the other end of the line.

Rachel sighed, disappointed that it was Santana on the phone. "What do you want?"

"She told you that she loved you and all you could think to say was that you kinda liked her?"

"Did she say something? Did I screw it up?" Rachel asked in mild panic.

Santana sighed with amusement. "You didn't screw up shit, Berry, cuz she somehow still thinks you hung the moon or whatever. She thought you were adorable or romantic or something sappy like that."

Rachel frowned. "Then why are you calling me?"

"Because, Q's my best friend and it's hard for her to talk about her feelings and shit, you know? And she put her heart out there for you and although it doesn't bother her right now, it will if you don't let her know that you feel the same way."

"I'm not going to just say it back because she said it to me; I want to make sure I mean it when I say those words. I've thrown them around carelessly before and I don't want to do that with her."

Rachel's admission was met with silence. "Santana? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She had to smile begrudgingly. "I'm glad that you're taking this whole thing seriously, Berry. I'd still enjoy kicking your ass if you hurt her…but I really don't wanna have to. Get me?"

Rachel nodded gravely, before realizing that Santana couldn't see her. "Yes, I…get you."

"Great." Santana replied before hanging up on the now terrified diva.

**0000000**

Quinn arrived at the Berry home the next afternoon. When she nervously knocked on the door, she was greeted by Michael.

"Quinn!" He greeted as he stepped aside to usher the blonde inside. "Lilies huh?" He asked when he noticed the bouquet she was holding. "As if I needed any more excuses to prefer you to that Hudson boy." He whispered conspiratorially eliciting a laugh from the girl.

Quinn looked around for Rachel, which Michael caught instantly. "She's still upstairs, but hey, before you go I have something for you."

Quinn's brows knit together in confusion. "For me?"

He grinned before disappearing out of the room only to come back less than a minute later. He thrust several books in her hands. "Rachel said you were interested in photography and since I am a bit of an amateur photographer myself, I thought you might find these helpful."

She glanced at the photography textbooks in her hands, then back up at the man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what kind of camera do you use?" He asked with interest.

"Daddy, really?" Rachel groaned as she appeared at the foot of the stairs.

Quinn's face lit up when she saw the brunette and she rushed over to greet her with a kiss to the cheek. When she backed away, she noticed the blush on Rachel's face and smiled to herself. Then she shyly handed the flowers to her.

"Quinn, you didn't have to…but they truly are beautiful." Rachel replied with a smile. "Let me go put these in some water."

As she walked toward the kitchen to grab a vase, she saw that there was a card that came with the flowers and took it out to read it.

_Rachel,_

_ Last night was the best night of my life and for that I wanted to say, "Thank you." I look forward to many more nights like that…with you._

_ Quinn_

Rachel smiled to herself, not only was the note sweet of Quinn but she signed her name with a heart after it. It made Rachel's own heart soar. She hurried to put the flowers in water and returned to the living room. As she stood in the doorway, she heard Quinn and her Daddy still discussing photography and cameras and equipment.

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, so Michael excused himself to answer it. While he was gone, Rachel rushed to Quinn's side and kissed the blonde with every ounce of emotion she could put into it.

When she pulled away breathlessly, Quinn muttered in a daze. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"The flowers." Rachel stood up on her tiptoes, letting her lips graze the shell of Quinn's ear giving the blonde goosebumps at the touch. "And especially the note."

"I leave you girls for a minute and you're already stealing kisses. Do we need to discuss some kind of open door policy already?" Michael replied with a smirk as Harmony and Sugar followed behind him.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted happily.

"Hi." Harmony answered with equal enthusiasm whereas Sugar simply nodded in acceptance of the greeting.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked now that they were all assembled.

"Always." Sugar replied with a smirk, earning herself a swat to the shoulder by her girlfriend.

Rachel walked toward the door, but Quinn was stopped by Michael. "Could you just…make sure Rachel's okay? She says that she's made up with Shelby but…just protect her heart okay?"

Quinn nodded. She couldn't help thinking he was referring to more than just Shelby when he told her to protect Rachel's heart. "I will, I promise." Quinn replied solemnly. And she never meant it more in her life.

When she exited the house, Rachel took her hand and squeezed gently. "What's wrong? Did Daddy scare you?"

Quinn smiled brightly as she shook her head. "No, I adore him."

Rachel eyed her curiously but kept quiet as she walked Rachel to the car and opened the door for her. As the brunette climbed in the driver's seat, she overheard Sugar and Harmony arguing.

"I'm just saying…you used to open doors for me too and then you stopped." Harmony pouted.

Sugar got defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course everyone does that sort of stuff when they're trying to score."

Rachel and Quinn's mouths dropped open as they whipped around to glare at Sugar.

"Tell me you didn't just say that you were chivalrous so you could get into my daughter's pants?" Quinn spat out.

Sugar's eyes widened in terror as she came face to face with the HBIC that she only ever heard about. "I didn't…I wasn't…." She stuttered.

Harmony watched Quinn defend her in awe, a proud smile gracing her features. However, she was brought to reality when Sugar harshly whispered. "Are you going to defend me? We haven't even…I mean…"

"Relax guys…okay. I promise you are wrong about us."

Quinn's eyebrow cocked as she replied. "Then enlighten me."

Rachel rested a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde calmed instantly. Quinn took a slow breath and released it loudly before turning around in her seat.

Sugar's mouth dropped open. "How do you do that?"

The ride to Shelby's house was in an uncomfortable silence, but at least Quinn and Sugar seemed to be in a truce. When they pulled into the driveway, Quinn nervously peered at herself in the rearview mirror and tried to fix her hair. Rachel tore Quinn's trembling hand away from her hair, and held it in her own hands gently.

"Stop, please. You're already beautiful." She waited until Quinn's hazel orbs found hers. "And honestly, that's the least remarkable thing about you."

Neither heard Sugar's fake gagging in the backseat or how Harmony tried to stifle her own laughter at her girlfriend's antics. Instead, they were solely focused on each other.

Quinn shook her head, eyes never leaving Rachel's. "You can't do that. I'm supposed to be wooing you and here you are…" She sighed. "How am I ever going to compete with that?"

Rachel kissed the palm of Quinn's hand delicately as she smiled sincerely at her. "You don't have to do anything Quinn but keep opening yourself up to me, keep letting me in. Just let me keep falling in love with you."

Quinn's heart swelled at Rachel's words, even as she raised an eyebrow and smirked at the girl. "You kind of like me, don't you?"

Rachel laughed out loud, while Sugar groaned loudly from behind them. Rachel reached over to caress Quinn's cheek gently. "Kind of."

Quinn smiled at the gesture as she rested her hand over Rachel's. They gazed at each other until they heard two doors slam shut and watched Sugar and Harmony walk toward the house, hand in hand.

"Guess we should go?" Rachel offered, but Quinn remained silent.

Rachel took a slow, deep breath before removing her hand from underneath Quinn's. She unbuckled her seatbelt and hurried out of the car and around the front of it to open Quinn's door. While she was alone in the car, Quinn tried to compose herself. She couldn't hide the twinkle in her eye as Rachel opened the door for her and held her hand to help her out.

"So, to be clear…you're not just trying to get in my pants are you?" Quinn replied with a smirk.

Rachel floundered, at a loss of words. Quinn chuckled at how uncomfortable the brunette became. "Relax Rach, it was a joke."

"Oh." Rachel flushed. Her intentions were far from trying to just sleep with the girl, but at the mention of being with the girl in such a way…it was hard not to envision the naked beauty quivering underneath her and calling out her name. She had to shake her head of such thoughts as she walked with Quinn to Shelby's front door.

The four girls were let inside the house and led into the living room. Quinn, Harmony and Sugar all went directly to see Beth, while Rachel stood beside Shelby.

"I must say your request to come over was…intriguing." Shelby said with a nod toward the three girls. "As is the company you've been keeping."

"I told you that Quinn has changed."

"And I believe you…I can see it." She said, watching the girls with her daughter. "But Sugar and this…other girl."

"Harmony."

"Yeah, about that…"

"She's a transfer student who will be joining glee club, as I have mentioned, and…"

"Can we just talk about you?" Shelby interrupted. She was hoping that she could continue to bond with her eldest daughter. "Congratulations on NYADA."

"Thank you." Rachel replied modestly, though her pride was shining through.

"And Regional's are coming up."

"They are."

"Please tell me you guys already have a set list and are not waiting until the last minute." When she saw the smile on Rachel's face falter she continued. "I swear, Will has no business leading a show choir as talented as yours. You guys could really go somewhere if you had proper leadership."

"I take offense to that as our team's captain."

"I wasn't referring to you…I was merely stating that you need someone with more experience to be your director."

Rachel found herself nodding in agreement. They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Shelby walked further into the room. "Congratulations on Yale, Quinn. I am proud of you."

Quinn looked up from Beth to address Shelby. "Thank you. But I have Rachel to thank entirely, she believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself."

Harmony watched Quinn speak of her Rachel and could see how much love was there. She found herself smiling.

As Shelby talked to Quinn, her eyes fell on Harmony. The girl was smiling at the conversation taking place around her, and she couldn't help thinking that the girl's smile resembled Quinn's so much. Harmony looked up and noticed Shelby staring at her, so she raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Damn." Shelby replied under her breath.

"What?" Rachel asked, having heard Shelby's utterance.

"Have you ever noticed how similar Quinn and that girl Harmony are? It's kind of eerie."

Rachel smiled knowingly. "You have no idea."

Shelby narrowed her eyes at Rachel's response before speaking again. "Harmony? I heard you perform at Sectional's and you were absolutely spectacular. New Directions is lucky to have you. Rachel said that with you on the team that she's more than hopeful for a win at Regional's."

Harmony's entire face lit up as her eyes met Rachel's. Then a warm, pale hand found hers and squeezed gently. Harmony looked at the hand holding hers, then up at its owner. Quinn was smiling at her with the same pride shining in Rachel's eyes. It was enough to make Harmony's own eyes water. She cleared her throat then addressed Shelby. "Yes, well, we still have a lot of preparation to do before we take on The Warblers. But thank you."

Shelby nodded. "And Sugar." Shelby let her gaze settle on the brunette. "I'm happy that you seem to have found a home in the New Directions."

Sugar didn't answer until Harmony gently nudged her. She rolled her eyes before replying. "I guess I should thank you, Miss Corcoran. You taught me a lot."

Rachel tried to hide a smirk as she stood beside the choir director. If only Shelby knew how talented Sugar actually was but as it was, she'd never believe it unless she heard it for herself.

Sugar and Harmony continued to play with Beth, in complete awe of their little sister…who would actually be their older sister.

Quinn stood from the floor and sat on the couch beside Rachel, too close for mere friends. Shelby raised an eyebrow at them. As Rachel laced her fingers through Quinn's, Shelby finally spoke up. "So when did you two…?" She trailed off, leaving the question to linger between them.

"It's a recent development." Rachel offered.

Shelby bit her lip as she watched them and how comfortable they seemed to be together. "Really? Quinn weren't you with Rachel sophomore year when she came to spy on Vocal Adrenaline?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "Yes, ma'am."

Shelby chuckled humorlessly. "Ma'am? I think we share enough history for you to continue calling me by my name."

"Shelby." Rachel reprimanded.

"Sorry. It's just…when I first came back she kept talking about my abandoning you and then you defend her actions and convince me to give her a second chance. It seems to me that this is a far from recent development."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Rachel replied.

"Then explain it to me."

"Look, Miss Corcoran. I don't like how you're talking to them. I heard about how you treated Rachel in the past, and I know how Quinn acted toward you more recently. But don't you think that sort of makes you all even?" Harmony spoke up.

Shelby studied the girl intently. "You remind me of someone. Who did you say your parents are?"

"I didn't say." Harmony spat out.

Shelby sighed. "I think you have a point…and I have forgiven Quinn for her past mistakes." She rubbed her temples suddenly getting a headache. "It's just overwhelming to me that you two are an item. I mean, Quinn your daughter is my daughter's sister. It's freaking me out."

Sugar barked out in laughter. "You think this is weird? You have no idea how screwed up my parentage is."

Shelby looked at her strangely before looking to Rachel and Quinn who both were giving her looks that said 'don't ask.' The look was enough to make her drop whatever retort was on her lips.

Later that night they had dinner with the older brunette, and spent the evening playing with Beth until she fell asleep. Then at the teenagers' assistance, Shelby put in home movies of Beth. The toddler's first steps, first words, first birthday; everything was caught on tape. Quinn watched with tear filled eyes. Sugar and Harmony watched with interest as they got to know their sister.

Rachel was uncharacteristically quiet and eventually had to excuse herself from the room. Quinn was quick to follow. "I'm an idiot." She replied when they were alone in the kitchen.

Rachel turned around to face her with tears in her eyes. "No you're not."

"I promised your Daddy that I'd protect you and instead I let your heart tear open." Quinn explained.

"It's okay, Quinn."

The blonde shook her head as she took a step toward the brunette and wrapped her in her arms. "I was worried about your interactions with Shelby; I forgot to think about how you'd feel about Beth. And seeing that…"

"I wasn't trying to replace you." Shelby said quietly from the doorway. "What you failed to see in every one of those videos was the look on my face. Every first I shared with Beth reminded me of one that I missed with you."

Rachel let her mother's words sink in before replying. "But you said…"

"I said a lot of things that I regret."

Harmony and Sugar had now joined them, as Harmony watched the pain in Rachel's eyes and felt hopeless in helping her.

Quinn was stroking Rachel's silky brown hair, as she held Rachel close to her. She felt the brunette's heavy breathing and she could feel the girl trembling in her arms. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."

Rachel pulled away immediately. "Don't ever regret wanting to know Beth, Quinn. I want that for you."

Quinn frowned. "But I don't want to see you hurting."

Rachel took a ragged breath, letting it out slowly. "You can't protect me from everything, Quinn. Life is hard sometimes, you know as well as I do. Especially with my Daddy…"

Shelby looked at the girls standing next to her. "What's wrong with Rachel's dad?" She whispered.

"He's dying." Sugar answered quietly.

"Shit." Shelby replied as she rushed to Rachel and wrapped the girl in her arms. Rachel began to sob loudly as soon as Shelby's arms held her. "I came back to make things right, Rachel, and I want you to know that I will be here in whatever capacity you feel comfortable with."

She felt Rachel nod against her.

Quinn slowly backed away, giving them space. When she was standing beside Harmony and Sugar, Harmony took her hand and held it without a word. Quinn squeezed it as if in thanks. The three of them stood by helplessly as they watched Rachel weep desperately. It was especially hard for Quinn, who firmly believed that Rachel was the strongest person she had ever met. She had always secretly envied the diva's strength, so seeing her look so broken made Quinn sick with grief.

When Rachel had finally cried her heart out, she pulled away from Shelby and smiled weakly. "Thank you. I feel like I can't really do that at home, you know? I want to be strong for my dads."

"Oh, Rachel. You're too young to be the strong one all the time." Shelby replied sadly.

Quinn watched her brunette with admiration and yet her heart broke for the girl. When their eyes met, Rachel smiled at her and Quinn returned it instantly. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded as Quinn released Harmony's hand and stepped forward. "Because it's okay if you're not. I'm here for you, regardless." As she wrapped Rachel in a tight embrace, she whispered. "I want to be the one you come to when you need a shoulder to cry on. I want to be that person for you, will you let me be?"

Her breath hitched when she felt Rachel smile against her collarbone before placing a gentle kiss to the skin there. Then Rachel whispered, her lips grazing the exposed skin and causing the blonde to shudder noticeably. "Will you stay with me tonight? I think I could use that shoulder to cry on."

"Of course." Quinn breathed out, barely audible.

The girls eventually decided to call it a night, after sitting in the kitchen for awhile and engaging in small talk with Shelby. The older brunette seemed curious about each of them and wanted to know everything about them; which in Harmony and Sugar's case proved difficult.

When they got ready to leave, Shelby wrapped Rachel in a hug and told her to call her whenever she wanted or needed to. Then she stood awkwardly in front of Quinn.

The blonde shuffled her feet nervously before speaking. "So, do you think…could I come over again…to see Beth?"

Shelby smiled encouragingly before placing a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I meant what I said when I first came back, I want you in her life Quinn."

The blonde smiled wide before lunging towards Shelby and surprising her with a hug. Afterwards, Sugar and Harmony awkwardly waved goodbye and the four of them made their way to Rachel's car. Sugar offered to drive, and Rachel acquiesced. Sugar hurried to the passenger's seat and opened it for Harmony, who smiled politely and kissed her gently. "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna ride in the back with them." She gestured toward Quinn and Rachel who were already climbing in the back seat. Sugar nodded in understanding.

Rachel was in between Harmony and Quinn, laying her head against Quinn's shoulder and holding Harmony's hand.

"I know I don't know anything about your relationship with her, but she seems to genuinely care about you Rachel." Harmony offered.

"I know she does…and hearing from her that she missed me…it was what I needed to hear."

"But?" Harmony asked gently.

"It wasn't all about her…it just made me miss my Daddy."

The car was enveloped in silence.

"He's not gone yet, you know." Sugar eventually said quietly from the front seat. "You shouldn't bury him before he's dead."

"Sugar!" Harmony chastised but Rachel squeezed her hand and replied. "It's okay, Sugar's right."

Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's thigh, rubbing circles with her thumb on the skin exposed to her. "When you were watching the video, what were you thinking about that made you miss him?"

"You know how Daddy was telling you about being an amateur photographer? Anyway, he lived behind the camera. I have photo albums upon photo albums of me throughout the years, and many include my Dad. But Daddy was always behind the camera so I have fewer of him. And it's just when I think back to the moments of my life that have been captured forever, he's never in them. And I know he was there, I have the pictures to prove it…but…"

"But you wish that he was in those pictures rather than the one taking them?" Quinn offered.

"Exactly. Dad always told him that he'd miss things if he kept looking through that camera but Daddy told him that he wanted to remember forever and that's why he took so many pictures. He wanted to share them with his grandkids…" She tightened her grip on Harmony's hand when she heard the girl whimper. She turned to face Harmony. "He wanted you to know where you came from, the love that would surround you."

They were silent again until Rachel broke it. "When I watched those videos of Beth, it made me sad that Shelby was all alone and didn't have anyone to hold the camera for her so that she could experience those moments properly." Then she returned her attention on Quinn. "And I was sad because I knew how much it broke your heart to miss those things."

Quinn kissed the top of her head at her selflessness. This girl never ceased to amaze her.

Before they knew it, they were back at the Berry house. When they climbed out of the vehicle, Rachel hugged Harmony and Sugar goodbye before hurrying to the house to ask her dads if Quinn could stay the night.

"She is amazing Quinn." Sugar replied in awe. The more she got to know the girl, the more she wanted to know.

"I know." Quinn replied.

Harmony stepped in front of her and looked at her with a pained expression. "Take care of her Quinn." She paused. "Not just tonight. But you know, always."

Quinn smiled. "That's my plan."

Harmony smiled back before grabbing Quinn into a fierce hug. "For what it's worth, if you kept Beth…you would have been a great mom."

Quinn swallowed thickly, but was unable to reply. When Harmony slowly backed away, she added. "And since we are fixing things…I look forward to you being by mom."

Quinn's eyes were now thick with tears. "T-Thank you." She stuttered.

Harmony nervously swept a piece of hair behind her ear before she answered. "I'm sorry for not giving you a chance before…when I first got back. I was taking out my anger with my mom on you and it wasn't fair."

"Maybe it wasn't fair, but I don't really blame you. This whole thing is a complicated mess and it's hard to differentiate between her and me, or I would imagine it is."

Harmony nodded in agreement. Then she said a quick goodbye and left with Sugar, leaving Quinn to stand alone in the driveway. Rachel approached her after a few minutes.

"My dads said you could stay." She stepped closer when Quinn didn't respond. "It looked like you and Harmony were getting along better."

Quinn smiled as she looked at the brunette. "Why does it feel like you had something to do with that?"

Rachel grinned back. "I told her to give you a chance, you did the rest. Once she let go of her prejudices, she could easily see how amazing you are."

"Okay, stop doing that." Quinn blushed.

"Doing what?" Rachel feigned ignorance.

"Making me fall harder for you. It makes me worried that maybe I don't deserve you."

Rachel frowned. "Why wouldn't you deserve me? I'm telling you how amazing you are so shouldn't that go to your head and make you think that maybe you're too good for me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So is that your plan? Make me second guess being with you?"

"What? No!" Rachel shouted with terror in her eyes causing Quinn to chuckle.

The blonde took her hand and began walking toward the house. "I thought Shelby was going to forbid me from seeing you…she was kind of scary." Quinn said with a smile as they walked up the driveway.

"Would you have listened if she would have?" Rachel asked with a raised brow.

"Absolutely not. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." Quinn replied sincerely before claiming a kiss at the doorstep.

Upon breaking apart, breathlessly, Rachel smirked. "Good answer."

Quinn returned her smirk. "I thought so."

Rachel shook her head as she giggled and then opened the door to lead the blonde inside. She was looking forward to having the blonde hold her in her arms tonight. After the strange evening they had, she couldn't wait to fall asleep in the blonde's strong embrace. What she didn't know was that the blonde was having very similar thoughts. The idea of holding the brunette all night long was the highlight to her emotional yet amazing night. It made her hope that someday, holding Rachel while they slept would be something that she got to do every night. But she was content, for now, to take it one day at a time.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: You know the drill…I own absolutely nothing though apparently most of you would actually enjoy Glee more if I did own it :) Or so you keep telling me…**

Rory nervously stood outside of Kurt's house. Hoping Blaine was also there and terrified if Finn answered. He found it increasingly difficult to look at Finn without bursting into tears and begging him not to join the army. Though with everything screwed up now, maybe he could just say that to Finn. His thoughts were interrupted when Kurt answered the door. The boy looked worse for the wear. Rory never in his life saw Kurt so…unkempt before. And that was including the divorce he was going through with Blaine in the future.

"Rory." Kurt said, barely above a whisper. "Are you here to yell at me too? I admit that I completely deserve it, though I doubt I'd be able to handle it."

Rory's heart clenched in pain. As angry as he was at Kurt, he still loved him with all his heart. "That's not why I'm here. I just have to ask you one question."

Kurt steadied himself for whatever Rory may ask. "Ask anything."

"Do you believe that me, Harmony and Sugar are from the future?"

Kurt nodded. "It took me awhile to accept it, but yes, for whatever reason I believe you are."

"And you know who we are, in the future."

"Yes I do."

"What else do you believe?"

"That Finn will become paralyzed and Rachel will die."

Rory's eyes watered at the statement but he nodded in acceptance of it. "So you'll help us change that?"

"I'll do anything." Kurt begged.

Rory took a slow, uneven breath. "Since you are willing to believe all of that, there's something I need to tell you."

Kurt waited with baited breath. What else could there possibly be?

"You may or may not know, but in the future Rachel is my biological mother. She was your surrogate for me."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"And the way things are going…if you and Rachel aren't friends again…I won't exist." Rory spoke firmly even though he was shaking.

Kurt's eyes immediately welled up with tears as reality sunk in. There was yet another life at stake. The life of his…son. Suddenly a sob escaped his lips and he collapsed to the floor. "What have I done?" He cried out in anguish.

Rory knelt beside him and wrapped him securely in his arms. "Nothing you can't fix." He soothed quietly.

"I'll do anything." Kurt repeated.

"I know." Rory replied with a small, yet proud smile.

**0000000000**

Over the next few days, Quinn spent a lot of time at Rachel's house. And she brought her camera with her. She snapped photos every chance she got. Michael making dinner. Michael dancing, very badly, during the Berry's impromptu dinner theatre. Michael singing, very badly, with Rachel and Jeremiah at the piano. Michael reading a book. Michael watching TV.

"I know what you're doing." Jeremiah whispered conspiratorially as he snuck up behind the blonde and made her jump. "And I love you for it." He finished, causing Quinn to blush.

"I just thought…Rachel needs more pictures of her Daddy." Quinn explained.

"I know." Jeremiah smiled. Then he wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her into a one armed hug. "I have noticed however, that you are not in any of the pictures."

"This isn't about me."

Jeremiah chuckled as she shook his head. "Oh honey, have you seen the way my baby girl looks at you? This is definitely about you. When she looks back at all the beautiful pictures of the three of us, she's going to notice that you're missing. And what will we tell our grandkids huh? That we stuffed your face behind the camera because you weren't as beautiful as the rest of us?"

Quinn's mouth swung open at the hinges as she registered that Rachel's dad assumed she and Rachel would have children together. Even though she was reveling in pride at being so easily accepted into the family, she couldn't help being a bit offended at his joke regarding her beauty. Though to be honest, she herself believed that Rachel's beauty was beyond compare. Yet, she had to voice her disapproval about his teasing. Just as she was about to retort, he burst into laughter.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to register the rest of my words." He grinned. "You seemed to be stuck on the whole grandchildren thing for awhile."

Quinn blushed. Then she remembered she was upset with the man. "I resent what you said, about me not being beautiful enough for the pictures."

He chuckled again. "Then do something about it."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Get in the picture! Use that timer doohickey thing-a-magig."

It was Quinn's turn to chuckle. "No wonder Michael takes all the pictures. Have you even used a camera since they stopped using film?"

"You're a funny one, aren't you?" He teased with an eye roll. Then he walked into the living room and announced. "Rachel, Michael! We're taking a family photo!"

Both of them looked up at him like he had gone crazy.

"Quinn? Get in here!" He called to the blonde who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, no! That poor girl has taken enough pictures." Michael looked pointedly at the blonde. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

She shrugged with a smirk. She wasn't even going to apologize, this was all for Rachel.

"This time she is to be in it. You, my beautiful husband, will help her set that time thing and we will take a family photo with the four of us." Jeremiah explained.

Rachel seemed to finally comprehend what was going on and beamed with excitement. She ran upstairs to change her clothes into something that didn't clash with Quinn's. She wanted to remember this moment forever, to have this moment saved forever. And she was going to look her best.

Meanwhile, Michael and Quinn found a place to mount the camera and got the timer working. Then they looked around the room. "Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked nervously. She hoped she didn't overstep a boundary with this little project of hers. Before she was able to hyperventilate due to worry, Rachel returned downstairs.

Quinn stared at her as a smile appeared on her face. "Did you change your clothes?"

"And touched up my makeup, yes. Every photo, even candid's, have to show me in my best light."

Quinn's smile widened as her eyes twinkled in delight. There wasn't a thing she didn't love about the girl.

When Rachel came up beside her and embraced her, Quinn whispered. "I kinda like you."

Rachel smiled into the embrace before replying. "You stole my line." Just as both girls were admiring the feel of each other in their arms, a bright flash broke them out of their trance.

"Ooooh, that'll be a cute picture." Jeremiah gushed.

Soon, all four were lined up and posed for photo after photo. It took awhile to get the correct placement, and oftentimes at least one of them was blinking or in Jeremiah and Rachel's case…talking.

Michael's whole face was shinning brightly. He had pretended to be annoyed at the idea, but he couldn't help being thankful that Rachel would always have these pictures. He took hold of Quinn's hand and squeezed it. When the blonde looked up at him in confusion, he mouthed 'thank you.' She smiled at him and he returned the smile. And that picture, with the two of them looking at each other was everyone's favorite photograph.

After the photos were taken, the girls went up to Rachel's room. "Are you going to be okay seeing Kurt tomorrow night at Puck's New Year's Eve party?" Quinn asked as she shut the door behind her and followed Rachel to the bed.

"Honestly? I don't know." Rachel sighed as she leaned into Quinn and the blonde held her close. "But I think I'm more anxious about how Santana will handle Harmony and Sugar at the party now that she knows who they are. Can you imagine if they try to slip some alcohol or if they start kissing?"

Quinn's eyes widened and then blush crept over her cheeks. "I'd imagine she would handle it about like I did, which is one of the reasons why I got drunk."

Rachel smiled as she rubbed her fingers up and down Quinn's arm and watched as she caused goosebumps. "Are you going to drink this time?"

"Absolutely not. I embarrassed myself enough last time; I wouldn't want to say anything…"

Rachel trailed her fingers down to the palm of one of Quinn's hands and started drawing hearts on it. Quinn shuddered violently. "And what would you say, Miss Fabray?" Rachel asked huskily.

Quinn swallowed audibly at the sultry tone in Rachel's voice. She watched as Rachel continued to trace hearts in the palm of her hand. Then Rachel took the palm to her lips and gently kissed it, causing the blonde's eyes to flutter shut. Rachel dropped the hand and stood up from the bed.

"Wh-where are you going?" Quinn stuttered breathlessly.

The brunette simply shrugged before walking to her computer and putting on some music. Quinn didn't recognize the song, but when Rachel started singing along it took her breath away.

"_I kinda like when you're actin' tough and talkin' like ya know everything  
>I kinda like when you turn away and lower your voice when you sing<br>I kinda like when you're making funny faces in the mirror in my car  
>And I kinda like how every time you draw for me you sign your name in a heart<em>

And this may not be knew news  
>But here's the conclusion I came to<br>That I kinda like you  
>I kinda like you, I kinda like you, I do<p>

I kinda like when you're excited and you clap your hands when I say that I'll sing  
>I kinda like how every night you have to call me up before you can sleep"<p>

And that was all the further Rachel got because Quinn jumped off the bed, attached their lips and they made out for the rest of the night.

**A/N: I know it isn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**

**Up next, the party and you will get to see how Santana reacts to Harmony/Sugar and how they all react to Kurt.**

**Song: 'I kinda like you' by Jeremy Ashida**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: This one is light hearted and hopefully humorous. I hope you think so anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When Quinn and Rachel arrived at the party, they were bombarded by a very frantic Santana.

"I swear those kids are going to give me a heart attack." The Latina complained.

"Oh, S. First you need to have a heart." Quinn smirked.

Santana growled at her friend, before Rachel interrupted with a question. "Who's got you this riled up Santana?"

Santana grabbed Rachel's head and moved her line of sight toward where Sugar and Harmony were making out in the corner of the room. "I already had to take away their alcohol and I'll be damned if I let them have sex tonight." Santana snarled.

Rachel was amused until she saw Quinn marching toward them with determination. Rachel broke free of Santana's grasp and ran to catch up with the blonde. Santana was hot on her heels. "Quinn think about this wisely." Rachel begged.

Quinn frowned. "I don't _want_ to think about it Rachel…it's disturbing."

Rachel sighed loudly before stopping dead in her tracks and halting Quinn in hers as well. "I have an idea."

Santana and Quinn shared a concerned look when they noticed the devilish grin on Rachel's face. She took both girls' hands and walked over toward Sugar and Harmony. Then she forced all three of them to sit down opposite of the girls who had previously been making out. When they arrived, they pulled apart with embarrassment.

"Hi." Harmony cheerfully greeted Rachel and Quinn, avoiding the evil glare she was getting from Santana.

"Hey." Sugar also greeted, as she engaged in a staring contest with Quinn.

"Hi girls!" Rachel greeted cheerfully when neither Quinn nor Santana made a move to speak. Then she put a hand on Quinn's thigh, and dragged it up Quinn's thigh excruciatingly slow. The blonde simply raised an eyebrow at the action, but Harmony and Sugar shifted uncomfortably.

"So, um, how are you?" Harmony asked trying to make conversation.

"Great. Um, could you just hold that thought…" Rachel promptly straddled Quinn and attached their lips.

The blonde didn't argue as she let her tongue graze the bottom of Rachel's lips and was immediately granted access inside. As their tongues tangled, their hands wandered. When Rachel's hand grasped Quinn's right breast, the blonde moaned loudly.

Santana coughed loudly, breaking the girls from their trance as Rachel made a show of crawling off of Quinn's lap. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and looked apologetically at the three around them. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that since we left the house…I'm so glad I can do that all night long without my dads interrupting." She smiled brightly. "Don't you guys just love parties?"

Harmony and Sugar looked at her uneasily, though each for completely different reasons. "I…ah."

"What?" Rachel asked feigning ignorance.

Santana smirked, realizing what Rachel was doing and took the opening. "Rachel, don't you think…under the circumstances that making out in front of…them…"

Rachel's eyes widened. "I didn't even think about it." Then she turned toward Harmony and Sugar. "You guys, I am so sorry. That must have been awkward."

"Yeah, well…" Harmony trailed off until she noticed the drool that was practically dripping down Sugar's face. She slapped her in the back of the head and Sugar immediately apologized, though she didn't quite know what she was apologizing for.

Rachel looked around the small group and then took a deep breath. "How about…we all agree that tonight…or any night we're all together…we don't do anything that would make the rest of us uncomfortable."

"Deal!" Harmony and Sugar shouted together.

Rachel turned to Santana. "So, that means you and Brittany can't…you know…"

"Eww." Sugar grumbled.

Santana reluctantly nodded. "Okay." Then she smirked. "Do you think you can keep your hands off blondie?"

Rachel glanced at Quinn and then sighed. "I guess I have to."

Shortly afterwards, Harmony and Sugar dismissed themselves and went to enjoy the party. As they left, Santana grabbed Rachel by both sides of her face and kissed her. Quinn pulled Rachel away and yelled. "What the Hell, Santana?"

"Sorry. It's just…Rachel, I think I am a little bit in love with you right now. That little stunt was brilliant. You are…"

Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's thigh possessively. "We get it San. Rachel's an evil genius. Now go find Brittany and not make out with her." The blonde smirked evilly.

Santana nodded and walked in search of her own blonde.

"I must say that I agree with Santana, and was happy to be on the receiving end of your genius plan…but now we can't make out." Quinn frowned.

Rachel giggled. "But neither can they, isn't that what you wanted?"

Quinn sighed. "I think I want you more."

Rachel placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. "We have our whole lives for that Quinn, what's one day?"

The blonde studied the girl closely before nodding resolutely. "You're right." Then she grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor. As she was dirty dancing with the brunette, grinding into her, she wondered if she could sneak away with the girl at midnight. She deserved to celebrate after all.

After working up a sweat (and for Quinn, working herself up) the couple went in search of refreshments. When they got to Puck's mini-bar, they came face to face with Harmony, Rory and Sugar trying to sneak a drink.

Quinn simply raised an eyebrow and Harmony discreetly sat her drink down on the counter. "I can explain…" She began in a rush.

"It's New Year's, Q. Please." Sugar begged.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about; Santana will have your ass if she catches you." Quinn replied.

"You bet your tits. Or rather mine, since they actually come with a price tag." Santana announced as she appeared beside them with Brittany in tow. Then she glared at Sugar. "I thought I said no drinking."

"No drinking and no making out with my girlfriend. This is turning in to one hell of a lame ass party."

"Language." Rachel chastised and Sugar nodded remorsefully. "How about you guys don't drink until or unless we play some party games?" Rachel made sure to look at Quinn and Santana. "Leaving them out will only arouse suspicion."

Everyone in the group nodded. Then Rachel added. "And to make things fair, we promise not to over-indulge either. I know for a fact, Quinn and I have no desire to get drunk tonight."

"Fine Berry, whatever." Santana growled.

Brittany smiled happily. "This is so much fun, isn't it? I love how we all get along so well now. It's like one big happy family."

Sugar, Harmony, Santana and Quinn all groaned at that. Rory and Rachel nodded and smiled along with Brittany.

Then Rory shuffled around nervously before bringing his eyes to meet Rachel's. "Rach, could I…talk to you…alone, please?" He asked.

The brunette smiled sweetly at him, before excusing herself from the group and following him to the other side of the room.

"What is that about?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know." Harmony admitted, equally curious.

When Rachel and Rory were at a suitable distance from everyone, Rory began speaking. "Kurt's going to be coming soon…and I wanted to check on you…to make sure you're okay with that."

Rachel nodded but remained silent.

"I can always call him and tell him to stay away…he will if you want him to."

Rachel sighed loudly. "I can't avoid him forever, Rory. But thank you for the offer." Then she took his hand in hers. "I know this must be difficult for you…being in the middle."

"I hate what he said to you, I want to hate him for it."

"But you can't…because no matter what, he's your Dad."

The boy nodded sadly, so Rachel squeezed his hand comfortingly. "I understand, Rory."

"But, I am on your side. I…"

"I know." Rachel smiled at him.

"I talked to him the other day." Rory began, before pausing to gauge Rachel's reaction. "He believes everything now…the future stuff. And…he broke down right in front of me. He knows he was wrong and he isn't even forgiving himself for what he did."

"Rory…"

"And you forgive everyone…that's why we love you."

"Rory…"

"Do you think you ever could…"

"Rory, it isn't that simple sweetie. I don't hate him…but I can't trust him either."

"I know that." He looked down.

"But I'll try." Rachel raised his chin with her free hand, and smiled sweetly at him. "For you, I will try."

His whole face lit up. "He'll make it up to you Rachel. He will do everything to make it up to you."

Her smile faded. "Those are his promises to make, Rory, not yours."

They barely got done talking before Kurt and Finn came up to them. Kurt nodded shyly and Rachel gave him a small smile in return. Then, Finn wrapped her up in his large arms. When he released her, Quinn was there shoving him away. Rachel quickly put her hand in Quinn's and noticed that the blonde immediately relaxed.

"What do you want Finn?" Santana growled from the other side of Rachel.

"I got in to Ohio State, Rach." He grinned. "And after touring there with my mom, I know I'll love it there." He took a step toward Rachel but Quinn jerked the brunette a step backward. "Now that I have a future…we can get back together."

"You can't be serious." Quinn spat out with more venom than Rachel had ever heard from the blonde before.

Finn looked at Quinn with confusion. "Actually I am. Why does it matter to you, Quinn?"

"Because Hudson…"

Rachel cut her off by placing a hand on her chest and pulling Quinn back toward her and away from the lumbering giant. "Quinn…" She whispered huskily in the blonde's ear.

"Rachel?" Finn asked hesitantly.

Rachel took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the blonde. She leveled her eyes on Finn and spoke. "We broke up Finn and I moved on."

He looked from Rachel to Quinn and back again as realization dawned on him. "With…her?" He spat out.

"Yes with me, you…" Quinn lunged toward him but Santana stopped her.

"And I'm happy, so please respect that Finn." Rachel replied evenly.

He rolled his eyes and pushed passed them as he went directly for the mini-bar. Rachel looked at Kurt pleadingly and demanded. "Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…or hurt someone."

"I will." He gave her a small smile that she returned before he ran off after his brother.

Rachel turned to face Quinn. She grabbed the blonde and kissed her thoroughly. When she pulled away, she smirked. "It's only you…got that?"

Quinn nodded dazedly as she licked her lips.

An hour or so later, the kids all were gathered around trying to decide what game they wanted to play. They still had an hour till midnight and wanted to do something to waste time.

"How about spin the bottle?" Puck asked as she wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" Sugar, Harmony, Santana and Quinn yelled.

"Okay?" Mercedes replied before suggesting a game of her own. "Truth or Dare?"

"No!" Kurt, Rachel, and Rory all screamed.

The rest of the kids looked around the room anxiously. Artie readjusted his glasses. "Then what do you guys suggest?"

He was meant with silence.

"Seven minutes in Heaven?" Sam offered and was once again met with an overzealous "No!" from half the group.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute or two before Blaine offered his suggestion. "Never have I ever?"

Silence ensued.

"Well, I guess it's what we're playing." Puck smiled as he handed everyone a glass of whatever alcohol he had left. "I'll start since it's my house."

No one objected.

"Never have I ever…made out with a dude."

All the girls and Kurt and Blaine took a drink.

"Never have I ever…thought one of my friends' moms was hot." Mercedes spoke.

All the guys (but Blaine and Kurt) and Sugar and Harmony all took drinks.

Rachel, Quinn and Santana shifted uncomfortably. Santana looked around the room at the boys. "Who?"

"Dude, Shelby is smokin'." Puck replied then looked over at Rachel remorsefully. "Sorry Rach."

Rachel nodded at his apology and raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Brittany, Tina and Santana now also took a drink.

Santana shrugged. "I forgot Shelby was your mom, and Puck's right."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Quinn rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and whispered. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"I never hooked up with someone that used to hate me." Finn spat out bitterly.

Santana and Puck were the only ones who drank, because they simply hooked up with everyone whether people hated them or not. And more often than not, in Santana's case at least, people hated them.

Finn pointed an angry finger at Rachel. "You're a liar!"

"Quinn never hated me." Rachel stated with certainty.

"Quite the opposite actually." Quinn replied with a smirk.

The game progressed a bit until it was Santana's turn.

"I never had sex with someone and regretted it." Santana replied, and then looked right at Finn. "Oh wait, I did do that." She replied with a smirk as she took a drink.

Rachel and Quinn also took a drink. The blonde looked at Puck apologetically and he nodded signaling that he understood what she meant.

"Rachel." Finn pleaded but was ignored.

Then it was Quinn's turn. "I've never had an orgasm."

"That is just…come on." Harmony groaned earning a slightly apologetic shrug from Quinn.

A lot of the kids took a drink, but Quinn was most entertained that Rachel had as well.

"Rachel's lying again." Finn grumbled.

She shrugged. "It's called acting Finn. I didn't want to hurt your feelings…at the time."

He stood up from his seat and stormed out of the room.

"Way to put Finnept in his place, Berry." Santana smirked with pride.

"I think I might have to throw up." Harmony muttered.

"Yeah, I have to agree that maybe this isn't the best game to play." Rachel offered.

"But you guys vetoed everything else." Artie reminded them.

Santana downed her drink and replied. "So, let's just all get really drunk and forget this night ever happened." Then she turned toward Sugar and grabbed her cup and downed hers as well. "Game's over and that means so is your drinking."

Sugar went to say something but was cut off by Harmony dragging her away from the circle. Kurt looked around awkwardly. "I guess I should go check on Finn." He looked at Rachel. "He deserved it, Rach. He was rude to you most of the night. I'll go…talk to him."

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel replied curtly.

Quinn led Rachel back to the dance floor shortly after the group dispersed following the game. They had given up dirty dancing and were now simply holding each other and swaying back and forth to music that only they could hear.

"I'm glad I didn't get drunk." Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear. "I want to remember everything about tonight."

Rachel pulled back to raise an eyebrow playfully. "Everything? Even the stuff with Finn?"

Quinn smirked. "Especially the stuff with Finn, are you kidding me? You regret sleeping with him and you've never had an orgasm. That's key information I am glad I know."

Rachel blushed under Quinn's gaze, but the blonde pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She let her lips linger a moment as she heard the brunette sigh with contentment.

They continued to sway in silence before Rachel started humming a tune that Quinn now considered her favorite song. Actually, she considered it their song.

"I kinda like you too." Quinn whispered before humming along with Rachel.

They were eventually pulled from their reverie when Puck started counting down to the New Year. They shared a soft, yet passionate kiss at midnight before dispersing to greet their friends. They made sure to pay special attention to Harmony as they went around the room hugging everyone.

"Happy New Year." Harmony smiled as she hugged both of them.

Then Rachel moved on to Rory and hugged him tightly. He smiled into the embrace as he hugged her back. Then the girls made it to Kurt. They stared at him awkwardly. He shifted anxiously before mumbling a hopeful "Happy New Year" to them. They returned the greeting and went on to Blaine. They bypassed Finn completely as they continued around the room, hand in hand the entire time.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Kurt and Rachel have a LONG way to go, but we know that she doesn't hate him. Quinn and Harmony are getting along, and Sugar and Santana still have to work on it. They are just too similar sometimes. And I guess I am ready for all your Finn bashing, so bring it on :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Mostly fluff, I hope you don't mind… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Rachel and Quinn spent the next several weeks unable to get much time alone. Between having Sugar, Harmony and Rory always hanging around, getting to know Shelby and Beth, and spending the most time they could with Rachel's dads, they didn't have more than an afternoon to themselves. That was the thought going through Quinn's mind as she and Rachel made their way to Harmony's house. It was the girl's birthday and they were going to celebrate with her.

"You don't look excited." Rachel commented while she drove.

"It's not that. It's just…I'd like to spend some time with just you." Quinn smiled at the brunette.

Rachel sighed. "I know, things seem so hectic…but Valentine's Day is just over a week away. You'll have me all to yourself then." She finished with a suggestive smirk.

Quinn bit her bottom lip shyly. "And you promise to make it worth the wait?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps…if you're lucky, there may be some under the shirt over the bra action."

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. "How about some under the skirt over the panties action?"

Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor. "Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

The blonde scooted closer to her girlfriend, and then she placed a single finger on Rachel's bare thigh and brought it up to the hem of Rachel's skirt and back down again. She reveled in the goosebumps she caused. Then she moved it toward Rachel's inner thigh and began the same movement upward.

Rachel removed one hand from the steering wheel and grabbed Quinn's wandering hand. "I thought that was what you wanted to do for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh…for Valentine's Day I was going to let you feel me up…tonight's my turn." She said huskily causing Rachel to swerve off the road slightly.

Quinn giggled, and then laced her fingers through Rachel's. The rest of their drive was in silence, albeit sexually charged.

When they arrived at Harmony's house, they were greeted with hugs from her and Rory. Then they were led to the basement where Sugar, Santana and Brittany were already waiting. That was when Rachel saw the banner.

"Sweet sixteen! Harmony Rachel Berry-Fabray!"

"Fabray-Berry." Quinn corrected with a smirk.

Rachel huffed in annoyance at the interruption. "You have been driving to my house for ages and you are only now turning sixteen? Do you have any idea how dangerous and irresponsible that was?"

"I bet you're about to tell her." Sugar smirked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Sugar, making the girl shrug and walk away. Harmony stood motionless listening to Rachel yell at her before she glanced at Quinn for help. The blonde shrugged. "Don't expect me to help, it I had a say you'd be grounded." Quinn replied.

"Grounded. That's brilliant." Rachel beamed. "As of now, you are grounded…"

"You can't do that!" Harmony stomped her foot with a pout. "Besides, how are you going to enforce it if you don't even live with me?"

Rachel frowned. "I'll talk to your…guardians."

"They're the ones who gave me the keys." Harmony whined.

Rachel huffed before looking at Quinn. The blonde sighed, then took Rachel's hand in hers and kissed her on the cheek as she whispered. "It's her birthday Rach, she was so excited to share it with us and you're embarrassing her in front of her friends."

All the anger left Rachel's body as she relaxed into the blonde's arms. She chastely kissed her on the lips before stepping away to address the birthday girl. "I may have over-reacted."

"You think?" Santana cackled.

"I wish you a very happy birthday…Quinn and I got you something."

Rachel handed the present to Harmony who took it happily. When she tore into the paper, she found a photo album.

"We've put together lots of pictures of us and our parents and Shelby and Beth, and our friends from school. We thought you could put it in your time capsule…you won't remember what you did with us when you were here but you will be able to see how much we love you and how much fun you had." Quinn said as Harmony flipped through the pages. Then she stopped on a page that had the pictures she took of Michael over the holidays. She pointed to a group photo. "That's my favorite of all the pictures…that's when I knew he accepted my being with Rachel."

Harmony looked at both girls through watery eyes. "Thank you…it's beautiful."

"Quinn brought her camera; we also planned on taking pictures tonight so that you can add to the album."

"You guys are all so frickin' sappy. I wanna gag." Santana grumbled, only to be silenced by Brittany's lips on hers.

"So can the ban be lifted?" Sugar asked as she studiously avoided watching her parents make out.

"What ban?" Rachel asked.

"The no drinking, no sex ban." Sugar stated as if it were obvious.

"No sex!" Quinn and Santana yelled together. "Ever." The Latina added, which earned a nod from the blonde.

"You and Brittany have sex all the time." Sugar protested. "And don't say you're in a committed relationship because so are we."

Santana frowned, because that was going to be her argument. So instead she replied. "You have to wait until you're twenty-five."

"You're not serious." Harmony mumbled.

"Deadly." Quinn replied.

Then Harmony raised an eyebrow as she addressed the blonde. "So, you and Rachel are waiting until then, huh?"

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Actually that had been my plan…either I turn twenty-five or I win a Tony."

"Surely you'll win before then." Harmony said.

"Surely." Rachel grinned proudly.

Quinn's mouth wasn't working. She had all kinds of words in her mind but nothing was coming out. Santana was laughing at the situation, because she could see the frustration on her friend's face. "You don't appreciate Rachel's virtue now, do you?" The Latina grinned darkly.

"I…" Quinn stuttered. "Rachel, you already had sex with Finn and…"

Sticking their fingers in their ears, Rory, Sugar and Harmony all groaned loudly.

Rachel sighed. "That is neither here nor there…I thought we were trying to dissuade Harmony and Sugar from having intercourse."

Quinn nodded absentmindedly.

"Why don't we take some pictures now?" Brittany chirped happily.

Brittany's distraction worked wonders as all tension left the room. The group posed for photos before Harmony opened her few remaining presents. Then they had some cake and ice cream before settling in to watch a movie.

As the night drew to a close, Quinn walked Rachel to her front door. "I had a great time tonight…even though it was a bit…awkward at times." The blonde spoke quietly.

Instead of going to the door, Rachel led them around to the back of the house. Quinn looked at her skeptically. The brunette simply nodded as she answered the unasked question. "I wasn't ready for the night to be over, and I didn't think you'd be against some alone time."

Quinn smiled brightly. "You'd be right about that." She shivered as she took Rachel's hand in her cold ones.

"Quinn! You're freezing!" Rachel admonished as she took some gloves out of her pockets and put them on the blonde's hands.

"But Rach, then I can't feel you." Quinn groaned at the action, though secretly she swooned a bit at Rachel's thoughtfulness.

Rachel grinned devilishly as she put her hands underneath Quinn's shirt and watched the blonde squirm under her touch. "That's cold…" Quinn whimpered, though it wasn't a complaint because Rachel's hands were under her shirt and she loved every minute of it.

"Sorry, I guess I could remove them…"

"Don't you dare." Quinn threatened.

Rachel smiled proudly as she rubbed her cold hands up and down Quinn's sides before settling on her waist. "So…"

"So…?" Quinn repeated with a raised brow.

Rachel licked her lips, which drew Quinn's gaze to her mouth. Hazel eyes darkened.

"How about tonight I touch you and on Valentine's Day you touch me?" Rachel asked with a sultry whisper.

Quinn's breath hitched as her eyes widened. She didn't say a word, instead she simply let Rachel's hands trail slowly north. Fingers danced across her stomach, then went higher. "Which do you prefer? Over the bra…" Rachel whispered before her fingers stopped just as they grazed Quinn's bra, then they started moving south. Rachel spoke again as her fingers traveled across the smooth skin. "Or over the panties…" She slowly dipped her fingers underneath the waistband of the blonde's jeans.

Quinn shuddered at the suggestion as Rachel's fingers continued to tease her. She swallowed audibly as she tried to croak out a response. "There's fine."

Slowly and wordlessly, Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's pants and then pulled down the zipper. She locked eyes with the blonde to make sure she was okay to continue, the blonde nodded furiously. Rachel grazed her fingers over Quinn's panties and down toward the girl's wet core. Before she got to her destination, the back porch light flickered on and they heard the door creak open.

"Shit!" Rachel whispered harshly as she quickly removed her hand from Quinn's pants. The blonde groaned in frustration.

"Rach, honey? What are you girls doing out there, it's freezing outside?" Jeremiah asked from the open doorway.

"It's actually not very cold, Dad." Rachel replied sweetly, though Quinn saw her smirk.

"Well, tell Quinn goodbye and hurry on inside. I don't want you girls getting sick." He said before returning to the warm of the house and shutting the door behind him.

Rachel kissed the blonde's lips passionately. Quinn expelled all of her pent-up sexual frustration into that kiss and left the brunette breathless. When they parted, Rachel brought her lips to the blonde's ear and let them graze the shell. "I promise to finish what I started…"

Quinn nodded, unable to speak. Rachel kissed her again, and whispered against her parted lips. "I love you."

Quinn moaned into the kiss before she grabbed Rachel and pulled her closer. After placing one more chaste kiss to the brunette's lips, Quinn breathed out a response. "I love you, too."

Rachel stepped away with a smile that quickly turned to an impish grin. "I will never wear gloves again."

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "I will never ask you to."

Rachel beamed brightly before turning to hurry up the back steps. "I can't wait until Valentine's Day…"

"If I have my way, Rachel, we won't have to…" Quinn finished with a smile just as bright as Rachel's.

She waited for Rachel to get safely inside before she walked around the house to her car. She buttoned and zipped up her pants on the way. The whole ride home, all she could think about was that Rachel Berry was in love with her. The smile didn't leave her lips even when sleep took her that night.

**A/N: Currently this is a 'T' rating. I'm curious now that the girls are getting further along in their relationship, if you guys want me to move the rating up to 'M.' Just let me know :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I see that the overwhelming opinion was to move this up to 'M' so this chapter is definitely the start of that. Be warned…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Quinn wanted to plan a great Valentine's Day for Rachel because the brunette gave her a perfect first date and reconnected her with Beth, but no matter what she planned, nothing seemed good enough for the girl she loved. And now that she knew that Rachel was in love her as well, she was more intent on giving her girl the world.

She even considered making a powerpoint with the pros and cons of each of her ideas. However, every time she toyed with that idea, she heard Santana's voice in her head mocking her. Brittany told her to buy Rachel presents, Harmony told her to sing to her, Sugar said not to say anything too cheesy and stupid, and Rory suggested that she cook Rachel dinner. All of their ideas were better than her own, yet she couldn't decide so she thought maybe she could do them all.

Rachel arrived at her house, dressed in a white dress that flowed freely and made her look like an angel. The sight took Quinn's breath away.

"How does someone like you even exist?" The blonde asked in awe.

Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion as she looked down at her own appearance self consciously. "I'm not sure I understand…"

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Quinn answered.

Rachel ducked her head shyly as blush covered her cheeks. "Thank you." Then she looked up at Quinn and took in the blonde's appearance.

Quinn was wearing a dress also, hers was black and skin tight as it clung to every curve Quinn had. Rachel licked her lips hungrily as her eyes darkened. "You look amazing. I can't even…I have know words."

Quinn chuckled softly. "I just made Rachel Berry speechless."

Rachel wanted to glare at her but couldn't help grinning instead. Quinn leaned in and claimed her girlfriend's lips in a delicate yet sensual kiss. Rachel moaned in her mouth when Quinn deepened the kiss and grazed the brunette's tongue with hers.

Rachel's hands found Quinn's hips and squeezed gently. Then she pulled away from the kiss slightly, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "Maybe you should let me inside, so we don't give your neighbor's a free show."

Quinn blushed at Rachel's words and drug the girl inside before quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel." Quinn said when she linked their hands and led her into the dimly lit living room.

Rachel's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up as she took in the scene in front of her. Quinn had decorated the living room so that it was lit by a string of white Christmas lights making it intimate and breathtaking. There was soft music playing in the background. Rachel's eyes wandered to the center of the room. Quinn had moved the coffee table out of the room and in its place there was a blanket on the floor, small candles, and a vase of red roses, stargazer lilies, and gardenias.

"Quinn it's beautiful."

"You once mentioned that your dream date would be a picnic under the stars, but since it's the middle of February and there's snow outside this is the best I could do."

Quinn led Rachel to the blanket that she had laid out, and helped her sit down. Then she hurried to the kitchen to grab the food that she made for the brunette.

They ate while enjoying amicable conversation. After they were done eating, Quinn picked up their discarded food and returned from the kitchen. She adjusted her iPod to the song she had been waiting for and turned the music up slightly.

Then she serenaded Rachel with 'I need you' by Leann Rimes.

I don't need a lot of things,

I can get by with nothing.

With all the blessings life can bring,

I've always needed something.

But I've got all I want when it comes

To loving you

You're my only reason, you're

My only truth

As she sang the song, she made her way over toward the brunette. Singing every word as if it came directly from her soul, and she wanted Rachel to understand that she meant every word that left her lips.

I need you like water, like breath

Like rain

I need you like mercy from

Heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you, oh yes I do

I need you, I need you, I need you

Rachel pulled her into a passionate kiss as the last words were whispered from her lips. As they kissed, Quinn pushed Rachel onto her back and rested on top of her. Their hands wandered as their tongues danced.

Before things got too carried away, Rachel pulled from her to ask. "What about your mom, is she going to walk in on us?"

Quinn smiled as she shook her head. "She gave us a few hours, so we're safe."

Rachel nodded before connecting their lips again.

Their moans and whimpers got louder as they groped for anything tangible. Quinn's hands made their way up to squeeze Rachel's covered breasts as Rachel's hands traveled southward and cupped the blonde's ass.

"We are wearing far too many clothes." Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth.

"Are you ready for that step, Quinn? I mean…we haven't talked about how far…" Rachel's breathing was labored from the exertion she had been making.

The only answer Quinn gave was lifting her own dress over her head. Rachel's eyes darkened as they roamed over Quinn's body. The blonde was currently kneeling above her wearing only a bra and panties.

Rachel sat up quickly and attached her lips to Quinn's bare torso. She sucked harshly to mark her, and then ran her tongue over the bruise. She worked her way up Quinn's stomach nipping and kissing all the way. Then she placed an open mouthed kiss to the blonde's collarbone before licking her way up to the blonde's jawline. Finally, she took Quinn's earlobe between her teeth and tugged gently.

"Fuck…Rach, you're getting too good at this." Quinn growled as her hips bucked involuntarily.

The brunette smirked as she let her lips graze the shell of the blonde's ear. "Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not." Quinn breathed as Rachel's lips attached to her neck and sucked on the skin there.

When she was satisfied with making another mark on her girlfriend's skin, she pulled back and smiled up at her. Quinn brought her fingers to her neck and rubbed the spot Rachel's lips had just been?

"You're…claiming me?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

Rachel nodded conspiratorially. "Mine." She growled.

Quinn's eyes darkened and she reattached their lips. As their tongues dueled again, Quinn's hands wandered to the hem of Rachel's dress and tore it off of the girl, their lips only parting when the dress was lifted over Rachel's head. Then Quinn shoved the girl gently onto the floor and let her hungry eyes drink in the nearly naked sight before her.

What she hadn't planned on was that Rachel was braless. She licked her lips at the surprise before immediately focusing her attention on the breasts that were exposed to her. She took one of the hardened nipples in her mouth, twisting it around her tongue before she tugged on it. Rachel's hips bucked into her causing her to moan against the nipple that was currently in her mouth. Then she began sucking hard, as one of her hands began to knead the other breast.

Eventually Quinn sat back up and unclasped her own bra with a smirk. She loved the way Rachel was looking at her. When they were both braless, Quinn rested her body back on top of the brunette and attached their lips again. Both girls loved the feel of so much skin to skin contact. This was the furthest they had gone yet, and they were reveling in every second of it. When their hard nipples pressed against each other, both girls whimpered.

"I…god, I…" Quinn started but was unable to form a coherent sentence.

Rachel smiled wide. "Now I just made Quinn Fabray speechless."

Quinn ignored the jab at her as she started to rock her hips into Rachel's. The brunette followed her lead as their bodies rocked in rhythm. Quinn shifted her body slightly so that her thigh was between Rachel's legs. As she brought it up to the brunette's core, she felt Rachel's desire for her and it nearly made her come undone. She didn't want to ever lose contact with Rachel's wet core; it was her new favorite feeling. And when Rachel squirmed under her, her own breathing became more erratic.

She started rocking her hips harder, riding Rachel's thigh. She was sure that the brunette could feel her desire for her, because she was rubbing it all over the exposed thigh.

"You're so…wet, Quinn." Rachel moaned as Quinn's hip thrusts quickened. "Am I…is that how wet I am?"

Without thinking, Quinn brought her hand to Rachel's damp panties. She ran her fingers firmly around the wet spot on them.

"Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel yelled at the contact before her body went rigid and pleasure coursed through her.

Quinn felt Rachel's juices further dampen her panties and soak her fingers. She pulled back as if she had been burned, because the sensation turned her on more than she could have imagined. She slowly brought her moist fingers to her lips and let her tongue taste Rachel for the first time. Quinn was well aware that Rachel's dark eyes followed her every move and as her fingers disappeared inside her mouth, both girls moaned loudly.

Knowing that Rachel already went over the edge, Quinn rocked against her thigh harder. She was so close as well and just continued to ride Rachel until she too climaxed. And as she came for the first time, she screamed the brunette's name. Then she collapsed next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Now I know I was definitely faking with Finn…because that was…wow." Rachel stammered.

Quinn grinned proudly, in her post-orgasmic daze. After a few minutes, Quinn climbed up from the floor and made her way over to the wall to disconnect the Christmas lights.

"What are you…?" Rachel began to ask before she realized what Quinn had done. "You…"

Quinn was already back beside Rachel, holding her tightly. Both girls gazed at the ceiling, where Quinn had put some of those glow in the dark stars.

"I don't know what my mom will say about the…addition…." Quinn smiled as she laced her fingers through Rachel's. "But I wanted you to see some stars tonight, even if they're just the fake kind."

"I can't believe you did all of this for me, Quinn. No one has gone through this much trouble for me before."

Quinn shifted so she was hovering over Rachel and stared intently into the brown orbs. "It's no trouble, Rach. Honestly. Besides, none of this comes close to what you have done for me."

"It's not a competition, Quinn." Rachel replied sincerely, before her face morphed into a dark smirk. "But if it was…I'm glad to know I'm winning."

Quinn laughed out loud. "I am so in love with you."

"And I love you." Rachel replied before kissing her deeply.

They kissed languidly for awhile before they got their clothes back on and turned on a movie so that they would look 'innocent' when Judy came back home. Judy greeted them happily before joining them for the movie.

"So, how was your date?" She asked them as she settled into the nearby chair.

"Perfect." Rachel replied as she cuddled further into Quinn.

"That's good to here. Because this one was a nervous wreck for days." Judy smirked when her daughter blushed brightly.

Rachel saw the embarrassment on her girlfriend's face. "Oh, Baby." She cooed as she kissed the blonde's cheek. "I would have been satisfied just spending the day with you…but this was very thoughtful."

Judy smiled at the interaction before averting her eyes. She glanced at the ceiling. "Are those…stars?"

"Um…yeah." Quinn giggled as Rachel looked at her with amusement. "Sorry."

Judy shook her head with a smile before she let herself be engrossed in the movie that was playing on the screen in front of her.

**00000000**

Sugar and Harmony were currently in Harmony's bedroom, sitting on the girl's bed. They had gone out to eat for Valentine's Day and just finished watching some stupid chick flick (stupid, according to Sugar).

"So…I was kind of thinking…." Sugar started.

"How do you kind of think?" Harmony asked with a quirked eyebrow that looked far too similar to Quinn's.

Sugar got uncharacteristically shy as she ducked her head and was unable to meet Harmony's gaze.

"Hey." Harmony reached toward her girlfriend and pulled her closer to her.

"We only have a few months of this life left. Then we'll have to grow up all over again and we won't remember any of this. Although I know that we will find each other and fall in love all over again…but I want…"

Harmony's fingers tangled with hers and she squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I was hoping maybe…we could…you know?" Sugar wiggled her eyebrows hoping to get her point across.

"God, you're so Puck right now." Harmony groaned.

"And you're not making this any easier!" She whined.

"Sorry." Harmony schooled her features trying not to smirk too darkly.

"I thought we could make love tonight. It'd be kind of romantic because we'd get two first times. Who else can say that?"

The smirk vanished from Harmony's face as her eyes darkened. She couldn't argue with the romance of it. It'd be kind of like her moms story. Quinn got to time travel and make Rachel fall in love with her and then will save her life in the future. But Harmony would get her own epic love story by falling in love with the same girl twice. And unlike her parents, she'd get to share two first times with her girlfriend.

As Sugar watched the wheels turn in Harmony's head, she knew that she was going to score tonight. They had been working towards this for over a year now; she was surprised they held off this long. They could barely keep their hands off each other as it was, but somehow every time they got close something seemed to come between them. Lately it was their moms. She couldn't help feeling they were so hypocritical since she knew that her own moms fucked like rabbits. And from what she saw of Harmony's moms, as soon as they took the leap she knew that they'd be unable to ever do anything but have sex. It was inevitable.

Sugar was pulled from her thoughts when Harmony's lips attached to hers. They didn't waste too much time on foreplay since they had several months of foreplay that brought them to this point. As they quickly discarded their clothes, Sugar led Harmony to the bed. Even though they were finally going all the way, Sugar was bound and determined to make this perfect for Harmony. Her girlfriend deserved it.

They briefly admired each other's naked bodies. Then Sugar started at Harmony's ankle and kissed her way up the girl's right leg, ending just before she reached her core. Then she started at the girl's left thigh and kissed her way down to her ankle. After she finished each leg, she brought her lips to Harmony's toned abs and placed open mouthed kisses there. She also marked her while she was at it. As she kissed her way up toward Harmony's breasts, she marked each mound before she attached her lips to the girl's collarbone. She nipped and sucked and licked the girl's neck before reattaching their lips.

"You're amazing." Sugar breathed in awe of the wonderland that was Harmony's body.

Harmony's hands wandered the length of Sugar's body. She rested her hands on Sugar's hips and pulled the girl flush against her. Both girls whimpered when they felt their juices mix. Sugar started to rock her body against Harmony's.

"I need you to just…I need you to touch me." Harmony begged.

Sugar nodded. Then she let her hands wander to where Harmony needed them most. Once her hand hovered over Harmony's wet core, she caught the girl's blue eyes and waited for confirmation. Harmony nodded resolutely so Sugar slowly pushed a finger inside.

"God!" Harmony moaned.

Sugar got into rhythm, pumping her finger in and out until she was confident enough to press another finger inside. Harmony was coating her fingers with her juices, and it turned Sugar on more than she ever thought possible.

It didn't take long for Sugar to bring Harmony over the edge. She nearly came herself when Harmony screamed her name loudly as she climaxed. When Harmony recovered from her orgasm, she shoved Sugar on her back and repeated everything that was done to her.

**000000**

The next day as school, Quinn and Rachel were still riding their post-orgasmic high. They could barely keep their hands off of each other, more so than usual. And the identical grins on their faces were practically permanent. Harmony and Sugar weren't fairing much better. Now that they had enjoyed their first (and second) time together, they could think of nothing else.

When the four of them made it into the choir room, Santana's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You guys totally fucked."

The four girls shifted nervously. Then Quinn and Rachel's eyes landed on Sugar and Harmony's. Neither girl could hold the other's gaze.

"Tell me you didn't?" Harmony swallowed thickly as she addressed her parents.

"We didn't. Oh my god, did you?" Rachel asked nervously.

Harmony blushed. Quinn's eyes narrowed on Sugar and the girl shifted anxiously under her gaze. Santana studied the girls intently, realizing that she was wrong. She had been accusing Quinn and Rachel of giving it up, but seeing the guilty look on Sugar's face made it all click into place.

"I told you to wait!" Santana roared as she set her gaze on Sugar and then rested her dark eyes on Harmony causing the girl to audibly gulp.

"What's going on, you guys?" Mercedes asked when she noticed the showdown between the five girls.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding." Kurt commented as he tried to cover for them.

Blaine looked at him curiously but said nothing. Rory shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want them all being at odds with each other. Things were finally just getting back to normal. Or as normal as time-traveling to meet your parents while they were still teens could possibly be.

"Ok class, I've got a great assignment for you all!" Mr. Shue announced when he walked in clapping his hands obliviously.

The five girls took their seats, though they silently vowed to finish the conversation some other time.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the progress of our girls' relationships! I know you've been waiting for it, so up next is some Klaine time with Rory, and Blaine starts to put some pieces together…**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I promise I haven't forgotten about this or any of my stories! I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Things had finally settled down in glee enough for Mr. Shue to start a discussion about Regional's. "Okay! With our competition right around the corner, we need to choose some songs. I was thinking a duet between Rachel and Finn to lead off and…"

"That's not happening." Quinn interrupted.

"I have been working on some song choices for us, Mr. Shue." Finn stated with a hopeful look towards Rachel.

"Back off, lurch." Santana spat.

Kurt's voice broke the awkward silence that followed. "I have a suggestion, Mr. Shue." He waited until he got everyone's attention. "I think a duet between Rachel and Finn is worn out. I think it's a great opportunity to have Rachel team up with people she's never sung with before. Maybe Tina or Sam. Although, Puck and Blaine have proven chemistry with her as well."

Rachel's face lit up at the suggestion and she threw Kurt a grateful smile. Mr. Shue looked around the room as he thought about Kurt's proposition. Finn frowned at his step-brother and was about ready to argue when their teacher spoke up.

"I think I just came up with this week's assignment. I want you guys all to pair up with someone you've never performed with before." He announced.

The kids looked around the room, trying to decide on who their new partners would be. Harmony approached Rachel and Quinn shyly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um…Rachel…would you like to sing with me?" She asked the brunette whose eyes lit up.

"Yes! I have several worthy Broadway songs in my mind at this very moment." Rachel declared excitedly.

Quinn smirked at Rachel's enthusiasm as her eyes found the blue eyes that currently bore into her. She smiled at the younger girl and nodded her acceptance. "I think you guys will sound amazing together."

Harmony nodded back before her eyes wandered to her girlfriend. Sugar approached Brittany and Santana timidly. She kicked at the floor and refused to meet either of their faces. "So…we gonna pair up or what?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking to me, you best be looking at me."

Sugar's head immediately shot up and her eyes found Santana's mirthful ones. "We should be partners." The younger girl stated.

Santana smirked at the girl. "Now you're bossing me around?"

"What? No!" Sugar replied nervously.

"Santana be nice." Brittany scolded. Then she addressed Sugar. "She's just getting back at you for disobeying her."

"Disobeying?" A few kids around them mouthed to each other, Blaine was one of them.

Sugar's face turned red and she glanced at Harmony nervously. "Are you…do we have to have the talk now?"

"The talk?" Blaine frowned and looked at Kurt, who shrugged. "What's going on with them? It's so weird watching them interact."

Kurt's eyes couldn't meet Blaine's so instead they wandered around the room. "When do they ever make sense?" Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled at him. "Guess you're right." He paused for a minute. "Who're you going to sing with?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the question. He actually hadn't thought about it yet. As they watched their teammates pair off, he realized that his options were dwindling. "I think you should sing with Rory." Kurt stated and smiled when he saw the young boy's face light up at the mention of his name.

Blaine looked at the boy. "How about it Rory, want to be my duet partner?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically as his eyes sparkled with pure joy. "Yes, of course."

Kurt looked around at his few remaining options but before he could make a choice for himself, Quinn approached him. The look she gave him told him that she wanted to speak with him alone. He silently followed her.

"Look, Hummel, I still haven't forgiven you." He nodded solemnly. "But Rachel no doubt will so I guess I have to get over it. So what do you say we sing together?"

"I…" He hesitated only because the blonde still terrified him.

She smirked at him. "Good to know my reputation still precedes me."

"I want nothing more than to put everything behind us…"

"You seem to be well on your way." She shook her head with a small smile. "Stroking Rachel's ego seems to be a way to her heart, and since you basically said she deserved the duet at Regional's and you took Finn out of the equation…I'd say she'll forgive you sooner rather than later."

He smiled at her, a smile that she returned…even if only slightly.

After Glee was dismissed and most of the kids filed from the room, Santana stood up and grabbed hold of Sugar's ear. As she dragged the girl, she barked orders to the others. "Berry, Q, Britts and…Berry Junior, get your asses in gear. We need to talk."

Blaine and Rory watched as the girls left the room. The older boy turned to Rory. "I feel like there's something I'm missing."

"I think in this case, it's best you don't know." Rory answered.

Blaine's eyes furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Rory shot a panicked glance toward Kurt. The other boy stood up and brushed his hands on his pants, dusting off any imaginary dust or dirt that may have been there. "Well, either I get sucked into their drama or I tag along with the two of you…" He left his statement open ended, hoping someone would choose on his behalf.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near that drama right now." Rory replied.

"Well, then, the Lima Bean it is." Kurt announced happily as the three of them gathered their belongings and headed out of the choir room.

**000000**

The group of girls stood near the empty bleachers shivering in the cold weather. Santana was pacing back and forth, cursing in Spanish.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just sex." Sugar replied, but that was the wrong thing to say. Five sets of eyes glared at her.

"Just sex?" Harmony asked, tears forming in her eyes. "You made last night romantic for me. You said that we were lucky to be able to have two first times…" Her bottom lip quivered as her voice cracked.

Sugar immediately embraced her girlfriend, trying to comfort her. She whispered 'I love you' over and over in Harmony's ear.

"That's…romantic." Rachel stated and Brittany happily agreed. Which was also the wrong thing to do.

"You're actually condoning this?" Santana yelled angrily. "They're barely sixteen."

Rachel shrugged. "Quinn was younger than that when she was with Puck. And you've been sleeping around since at least freshman year." Then Rachel's eyes widened as she took a step away from Santana in case the Latina lunged at her. But she didn't.

"I didn't need to hear that." Sugar mumbled, as she held Harmony closer. Then she whispered to her girlfriend. "I didn't mean it was _just _sex…"

"But you said it."

"I thought it'd be easier for them to swallow than the fact that I am so in love with you that I wanted the opportunity to share that love with you. I wanted us to be able to express it in a way that no one else ever will…I wanted to give you a special first time, and I will do the same when we get to this point again."

Sugar's words were meant with silence. Neither Harmony nor the four others had a thing to respond with. As the minutes stretched on, Quinn spoke.

"It's weird, if you think about it…that our daughter had sex before we got to."

Rachel's eyes widened at the thought. "You're right, um, let's not think about that."

"Deal." Santana muttered. None of them liked to think about things like that, it was far too disturbing.

Once again, they were enveloped in silence.

"This isn't over." Santana warned. "I get that you're in love and shit so whatever, but you are _not _allowedto drink or do drugs."

"Or disobey the traffic laws." Rachel added.

"Or text and drive." Quinn stated.

"Or give Lord Tubbington any drugs; he's trying to kick the habit." Brittany chirped.

Rachel rested a hand on Brittany's shoulder as she smiled, placating her. "I think that covers everything." Then she looked at Harmony and Sugar. "Unless you girls can think of something we're missing."

"No, I think we're good." Sugar blurted out and Harmony nodded in agreement.

"Did you want to work on our duet now…or I could come over later…" Harmony addressed Rachel.

"Later is fine. Just stop by when you're ready." Rachel replied.

Harmony hugged Rachel and then Quinn, before linking her fingers with Sugar's and walking down the bleachers.

"We let them go too easy." Santana growled.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "When _your _parents told you not to do something, San, did you ever listen?"

"Hell no." The Latina muttered before her eyes widened. "Oh, right." Then she sighed. "But you know as well as I do that they're going home to have sex right now."

Both Rachel and Quinn covered their ears and closed their eyes in horror, Brittany simply shrugged. "They've only got a few more months like this San. Then we won't have to worry about it again for like, two decades."

Santana frowned. "It's hard enough going through it the first time, I don't know if I want to do it again."

Brittany's lip started to tremble and her eyes began to water. "You don't want kids, San?"

"What? No, I never said…" She sighed. "I think next time, we should just be the ignorance is bliss type of parents. We'll implement the 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy."

Rachel snorted at Santana's words. "Just because you don't talk about it Santana, doesn't mean it isn't happening."

"Screw you, Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's retort. Then she turned toward her girlfriend and decided to change the subject. "I'm proud of you for burying the hatchet with Kurt today…agreeing to sing with him, I love you for that."

Quinn blushed at Rachel's words, however, Santana smirked. "I'd like to bury the hatchet right in the boy's back."

"Santana." Brittany reprimanded.

"It's true. He's still a little weasel." Santana may be grateful that Kurt vowed to help them protect Rachel, but that didn't mean she let the boy off the hook.

Brittany hugged her girlfriend before whispering something in her ear.

"We're gonna head home." Santana replied hurriedly with lust in her eyes. She grabbed Brittany's hand and they left without a further word.

Rachel and Quinn stood in the cold for a moment or two alone, before the blonde visibly shivered. "I think we should go too, it's freezing."

Rachel smiled before she took Quinn's hands in hers and kissed them softly. "Ok."

As they walked down the bleachers and back to Rachel's car, Quinn whispered huskily. "I can't believe you didn't offer to warm my hands up…I seem to recall a very fun way of doing so…"

Rachel blushed as her eyes darkened. "Quinn!" She whimpered under her breath, causing the blonde to chuckle.

When Rachel fumbled to try to get the key in the lock, to unlock her car door, Quinn embraced her from behind. The blonde ran her cold hands underneath Rachel's coat, and then under her shirt. The brunette shivered at the contact.

"There, much better." Quinn grinned as she let her hands wander on Rachel's warm skin.

Rachel spoke as she released a shuddering breath. "I…we should get home."

"Hmmm" Quinn breathed against the shell of Rachel's ear. "I definitely want to get you home."

And with those words, Quinn's hands traveled south to toy with the waistband of Rachel's skirt before teasingly slipping beneath it. The action made Rachel drop her keys. Quinn laughed at her girlfriend's nervousness. She pulled her hands out of their playground, and bent down to pick the keys up off the snow covered ground. Then she elegantly unlocked the door and opened it for the brunette.

"I think maybe I should drive." She smirked. "You seem too distracted."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in protest. "And whose fault is that, Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn stepped closer to her girlfriend and lowered her voice. "If you let me get us home quickly, I promise that I'll finish what my hands started…"

Rachel swallowed audibly and she scrambled around to the other side of the car to climb in as fast as she could. Quinn smiled to herself with pride before starting the engine and driving to Rachel's house.

**0000**

Blaine listened to Kurt and Rory go on and on about song choices for the last half hour. He noticed something strange as the two boys spoke; he noticed that they sort of resembled each other. Not overtly so, but when Kurt's eyes lit up when he discussed Showtunes it was similar to Rory's eyes sparkling as he talked about the classics. And when they listened to each other, they both shared a similar expression of contentment. Plus, their smiles were nearly identical. Suddenly the chatter stopped and Blaine realized that they were both looking at him quizzically.

"You have no clue what we just asked you." Kurt stated with a smirk.

Blaine shook his head with embarrassment. "I was listening…for awhile, but then…"

"Then we bored you into a coma." Kurt replied with a knowing look which caused Blaine to nod his head.

"Sorry Da…Blaine." Rory said as his eyes widened.

Blaine caught the mistake, but didn't know what it meant so he filed it away for later. "I'm going to get a refill, would anyone like any?"

Both boys nodded with matching smiles as Blaine regarded them eerily. "Okay?" He said as he shook his head in confusion and walked to the back of the line.

As he stood in line, he glanced back at the table. Rory was talking to Kurt, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Thanks for making an effort to make things right with Rachel…and everyone." Rory said.

Kurt shook his head and waved the boy off. "I wish I could do more. I know I messed up and…"

"Hey, it's a good start." He smiled thoughtfully at him. "I think if you make things right with Quinn, then you will make them right with Rachel."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "That's not exactly the easier option, Rory. Quinn's fiercely protective and she still has her High Bitch in Charge tendencies."

"But she's made mistakes and has been forgiven as well. I'd think that if anyone understood…it'd be her."

Kurt smiled at Rory. "It's nice that you don't hate me anymore."

"I doubt I ever hated you…but yeah, it's nice."

Blaine had ordered the drinks and stood in the distance to watch the exchange. There was something about the two of them that captivated him. He watched Rory duck his head shyly before running a hand through his hair then he crossed his legs and placed his hands delicately atop them.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, he'd seen that action before but before his mind could remember where…Kurt's left leg crossed over his right and his hands rested atop of them. He looked identical to Rory in that moment; the brown hair, the sparkling blue eyes, and the posture. He'd swear that Rory and Kurt were brothers if Rory wasn't Irish and if Kurt wasn't an only child. Blaine shook his head of the thought as he plastered a smile on his face and walked back to the table.

"What'd I miss?" He asked as he handed the drinks to each them. It was only then that he realized that they ordered the same thing. "I had this crazy thought…that the two of you were…related."

Both boys' eyes widened as they spit out the coffee they had been about to swallow. Yup, they were practically twins.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt asked as he gracefully wiped at his mouth with a napkin as Rory began wiping up the mess on the table.

"I know it's impossible…but, you're just so…similar." Blaine replied as he sat down.

"How so?" Rory asked with obvious curiosity and interest.

"Your voice…"

"He's Irish." Kurt interrupted with a frown.

"Singing voice. Your eyes, your hair, and your mannerisms as well. If I believed in science fiction at all, I'd say Rory was your clone."

"But you don't…believe in science fiction, I mean?" Rory asked.

"Clones, zombies, alien invasions? No, of course not."

"How about time travel?" Rory asked before casting a glance at a nervous Kurt.

"Time travel? That's probably got to be the most implausible of the whole bunch." Blaine replied before noticing that both Kurt and Rory's faces paled. "What? You guys believe in that stuff?"

"Not without proof." Kurt muttered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'd have to say that I believe in it whole heartedly." Rory replied, without his Irish accent.

"Rory?" Blaine noticed the lack of accent immediately. "Where's your accent?"

"I don't actually have one." He replied.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But, why would you pretend that you did?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The boy replied dryly.

Blaine's eyes scanned over the formerly-Irish kid. "Who are you really?"

Rory sighed before glancing at Kurt, who nodded at him.

"And how do you know, Kurt? You are related, aren't you?" Blaine accused as she looked angrily at his boyfriend before he turned back to Rory. "What's your real name?"

"My real name is Rory." The boy stated. "But I think it's time I explain the rest to you."

**A/N: Up next, Blaine learns the truth, Quinn and Rachel get closer, and the kids work with their duet partners. Anyone wondering who Brittany paired with? :)**


End file.
